


Chasing Life

by KimmieQ7792



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Boston, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieQ7792/pseuds/KimmieQ7792
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan was diagnosed with Congenital Heart Failure eight years ago. It runs in the family supposedly, not that she has ever known her family or anything. But, apparently that’s one of the perks about being a foster kid. No family. After receiving her heart transplant six years ago, Emma finally feels like her life is going back to normal.</p><p>She currently has a wonderful job as the night security guard at Regal’s. It is Boston’s first and finest luxury department store owned by a certain brunette named Regina Mills. Although they have never met Emma has heard the horror stories that accompany her current reign as CEO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be frank this is the first Swan Queen Fanfiction I have ever written so..... be warned. I was pitched this wonderful idea by a dear friend of mine. Ever since then, it was consumed my thoughts every day and night for the past month or so. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.

**Chapter 1 Chasing Life “Wellness Program, My Ass!**

 

Emma begrudgingly walked into Dr. Whale’s office for what seemed like the millionth time. The Hospital where Dr. Whale’s office was like any other hospital drab and uninteresting. Emma signed in at the front desk and then sat down to wait for the secretary to call her name. Emma was five minutes late, but when were doctors ever on time anyway.

A couple weeks ago Ashley, from the Human Resources department had told Emma about the Wellness Program that Regal’s offers to its long term employees. Regal’s is Boston’s finest luxury department store that Emma works at as the night security guard. The store itself was massive and oozed sex appeal in every detail. If Emma had one word to describe her place of employment it would be, decadent. Regal’s in Emma’s opinion was like one of those reclusive millionaires who own priceless art and won't let the rest of the world see it. Emma understood that while most people enjoyed the upper class look but most people did not enjoy the upper class price. This is why Emma thought why Regal’s didn’t get much business. It was too exclusive, too intimidating for normal average people.

Any normal girl would love to work in such a high end store, not Emma Swan. If there was one word to describe Emma it would be simple. She rarely spent money on herself and if she ever did buy something, it was from Target or a second hand store. It was just Emma’s nature. Not that she didn’t have money or anything, she was just very conservative with her money that’s all.

“Now, Emma since you have worked here for…” Ashley paused and squinted at the personnel file on her computer, she continued, “-a year. You now qualify for the wellness program, “Ashley had said as she then handed Emma the glossy pamphlet. Ashley was the pretty blonde girl who worked in Human Resources, Emma noticed she never saw Ashley outside this office. Definitely, a workaholic Emma thought to herself as she eyed over the pamphlet.

“What exactly do I have to do to get on this program?” asked Emma as Ashley started typing away at her keyboard every so often pushing up her glasses that kept falling down her nose.

“Here at Regal’s, to qualify for our wellness program, an applicant must complete an Annual physical, a complete blood panel, a urine test, and run a full-body comprehensive exam,” Ashley spouted off the requirements for the program, all the while never stopping the tap-tap of her keyboard determinedly undeterred.

“A couple years ago, I had a heart transplant, how will that affect my ability to join the program?” tested Emma in a nonchalant voice. She anxiously surveyed Ashley’s reaction to this news. Most people would often treat Emma like a porcelain doll that would break once they found out about her transplant. Emma always appreciated the kind words and sentiments, but she honestly just wanted to put that part of her life behind her. But, it wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun with Ashley who was rendered speechless at the moment.

Ashley’s tough demeanor broke as Emma cleared her throat purposefully. Emma was met with a shocked Ashley who had stopped typing altogether, looking up she continued, “It shou… should…shouldn’t be a factor as long as you are…. “Ashley’s eyes wandered to Emma’s chest. Emma always dressed to cover the faded scar that ran across her chest. Emma coughed to get Ashley’s attention, “…healed,” finished Ashley lamely.

“My eyes are up here, Ashley. “ Emma said half-jokingly half flirting, honestly this girl was too cute. Humor, Emma had found, was the only way to make an awkward situation like this better, especially post-operation situations.

After a few seconds, Ashley realized where she was looking, blushed and then stammered a hurried apology, “Sorry I didn’t mean to…” she said obviously quite flustered.

“It’s okay, everyone is always curious, it’s a natural reaction. Believe me… “remarked Emma with a broad smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“So, if I may ask… How long has it been since your transplant?” asked Ashely skeptically, she had now stopped multi-tasking altogether, mostly to give Emma her completely undivided attention. She was genuinely interested which caught Emma off guard. This abrupt change of attitude surprised Emma considering Ashley’s work ethic she had witnessed just a few moments ago.

“You may,” replied Emma with a charming smirk, “It’s been six years… almost seven years now, “said Emma counting the years on her fingers.

“My life after the surgery was tough. It took a long time for my life to snap back into place. I just barely got back into the groove of working again, but I’ve never felt better honestly. ” remarked Emma coolly, a growing smirk plastered on her face that did not go unnoticed by Ashley.

“Well that’s great Miss Swan, again I apologize for earlier…” started Ashley, a blush growing on her face. Damn it, there was that blush again. Ashley coughed then continued, “But as I was trying to say, once the wellness report is signed off by a Licensed Doctor, it will take one to two pay periods before you see the difference reflected in your paychecks, “ Ashely stated, a genuine smile tugging at her lips. “Are there any other questions I can answer for you Miss Swan?” asked Ashley, putting the paperwork that would need to be signed by the doctor on her desk.

Emma shook her head in response “No more questions, seems simple enough, “Emma replied casually, as she gathered up the documents off the desk.

“Hey…”Emma said trailing off.

Ashley looked up. “Yes?” Ashley asked raising her eyebrows ever so slightly.

“I just wanted to say. Thanks, I really appreciate you telling me about the program, it will help me out with the holidays coming up.” Emma replied smoothly, it was a pretty lame excuse to tell Ashley. But, what else was she going to say.

_“Hi, I am Emma and I am a completely neurotic about saving money. Want to clip coupons with me sometime?”_

Ha! Yeah, right. Emma smirked to herself at this thought.

“Happy Holidays, Ashley, “Emma said walking towards the door to leave the office.

“You as well, Miss Swan, I hope everything works out for you, with the wellness program.” shouted back Ashley, with a hand raised in wave of farewell.

As she left work that day, Emma silently wished to herself that she did have someone to spend the Holidays with. That is the problem with being an orphan. Holidays are the worst time of the year, because you are constantly reminded of that which you lack, a family.

* * *

 

**A few weeks later…**

 

As Emma continued to read over the pamphlet during the last couple of weeks she had found it to be beneficial. Emma found that if she was deemed to have a “healthy” lifestyle, she would be able to save money on her health insurance. Not that she needed to save any money per say. She had plenty of money saved up but Emma just liked to pinch a penny when she could. Growing up in foster care had instilled in her the importance of being thrifty.

The amount of money she would save would be enormous apparently. Just by joining the program you could save up to a thousand dollars a year by lowering copays. The program also provided coupons for prescriptions, cash premiums, and a free gym membership. Score! Emma seriously could not think of a reason to not join. It was practically free money. A golden opportunity, why not take advantage of such a program. It was a free program after all, she didn’t have to pay a membership fee or anything.

The free gym membership was bonus as well, Emma had been wanting to switch gyms anyway. The gym where she was at now was starting to annoy her. Lately, when Emma went there it was too crowded. She often had to wait for machines or weights to become available. This new program would change all of that.

Last week Emma had utilized her days off to complete all the requirements. It was a long and odious process, but Emma knew all the poking and prodding she had gone through would be worth it. The results of the blood and drug tests as well as the multiple CT scans she had done had finally came back from the lab. The purpose of today’s appointment was to follow up on the multiple tests she did last week but mostly to have Dr. Whale sign the damn documents that Ashley had given her a couple weeks ago. She had tried to get the Dr. Whale’s office to fax everything over that she would need. But the secretary had insisted she come in personally to take care of it.

She was suddenly jarred back to life by said secretary, who was waving her hands in front of Emma’s face trying to get her attention.

“Hello…? Miss Swan? Dr. Whale will see you now,” said the nice, but very agitated elderly lady. “Uh thanks, sorry my bad. My mind tends to wander, “replied Emma as she cursed quietly to herself for spacing out.

Emma got up feeling uneasy, she was not the biggest fan of hospitals since her heart transplant. Emma had no reason to worry, right? It had been six years since Emma’s transplant and so far, Dr. Whale hadn’t seen any symptoms or signs of organ rejection. She worked out all the time, being single and alone gives you a lot of time to go to the gym. Yay for being single and alone. Or perhaps Dr. Whale was going to tell her that her donated heart had shown signs of rejection? Would she have to get another heart? Maybe tell her to change her diet? She had a perfectly well-balanced diet! Okay, so that last part really wasn’t true. Emma’s diet mainly consisted of a wide variety of TV-dinners, take-out, and fast food.

Maybe Dr. Whale was going to tell her that tell her that she failed the drug test? She had eaten a couple of poppy seed bagels last week. To Emma’s horror, when she had watched Mythbuster’s last night, one of her favorite shows. Honestly, who doesn’t love a TV show where they blow shit up? She had devoured all the previous seasons while she was in the hospital for her heart transplant and still continued to faithfully watch the show ever since. On last night’s re-run she had discovered that poppy seed bagels can possibly yield a false positive for opiates in a urine drug test. God damn her love for poppy seed bagels, if they screwed up her chances at getting the Doctor’s signature of approval, she was going to write a very strongly worded letter to owner of said Bagel Company.

An immense feeling of dread grew as she walked towards the door with the shiny nameplate that read Dr. Whale. Emma turned the handle on the dark mahogany door and slid into the office, she felt like she had been called to the principal’s office as she sat down in the comfy chair opposite Dr. Whale.

“Hi, Emma I am glad you made it in today, “stated Dr. Whale as he pulled out her chart, he looked up at her sadly, “Let’s get started shall we?” Emma gulped, she felt her stomach doing somersaults already.

Emma noted that Dr. Whale had a grim expression on his face. Emma frowned at this. She thought this odd, because usually Dr. Whale was so full of charm and swagger. He was a self-proclaimed ladies’ man, or at least from what the nurses had told Emma. In the past Emma had frequented the Hospital often with her heart disease then transplant she was pretty friendly with most of the staff there. She recalled a couple of situations several years ago after her surgery where he had even asked her out. She had politely declined each time, considering she was his patient and all. In which Emma had to remind him every single time. Also, that she was more interested in women at the moment.

“Yeah, I suppose so…What you got for me Doc?” asked Emma in a weak imitation of Bug’s Bunny. She shifted her weight back and forth.

“Well Emma… I am going to be completely straight with you…” Started Dr. Whale.

“Wait-“interrupted Emma, “is this some kind a gay joke or something, because I won’t go on a date with you?! Unbelievable…..“Spat Emma, getting up from the chair.

“No! Emma, please sit down. I am not trying to ask you out. Please sit. “He pleaded with her. Never, in all of her interactions with Dr. Whale had she seen him act so serious.

Emma sat down.

“Emma, now this may come as a shock to you. But, I ask that you let me finish and not interrupt me again okay?” he said pulling out what looked like multiple CT scans. Emma nodded compliantly her pulse began to race as Dr. Whale started speaking again. 

“Now, we ran a full comprehensive exam Emma. Which you know included a CT scan of your brain. Initially, when we first came across the mass I was shocked, considering the excellent state of health all the other test results yielded.” Emma’s breathing became ragged as she continued to listen to Dr. Whale.

“To properly diagnose this mass, we had you come back in last week to take another round of scans to be certain. I am truly sorry Emma but we ran the scans again which sadly confirmed it. The mass in your brain is located here” stated Dr. Whale placing the CT scan on the light board above his desk and pointed to where the spinal cord connected to her brain.

“A mass? Wh...Wha…What the hell?” stuttered Emma shocked beyond belief. This is definitely not what she signed up for.

“The mass is located on your brain stem, which proves a challenge. Usually, in cases like this…. “Dr. Whale continued saying. Emma simply nodded.

She could see his mouth moving but she didn’t hear anything, the room was a blur. Panic started to flood her body. The only words that she could comprehend coming out of Dr. Whale’s mouth were….

“Malignant”

“Cancer”

“In-operable”

“High Risk”

“3 months to live”

Emma Swan had three months to live. As soon as she processed this Emma stood up.

“I have three months to live? But… I feel fine Dr. Whale! This is the healthiest I have felt since my heart transplant! ” she asked half sobbing, half angry.

“Yes Miss Swan, unfortunately you only have three months to live, maybe less. I am sorry, Emma. Truly I am.” Confirmed Dr. Whale.

“Well… Shit” Emma said.


	2. Chapter 2: “of Unpleasant Phone Calls, Unemployment, and Tweets?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, for the amazing response. I am thrilled beyond belief. I start school tomorrow so I am trying to write and upload as much as I can for you guys! 
> 
> Enjoy!

** Chapter 2: “of Unpleasant Phone Calls, Unemployment, and Tweets?”  **

****

Emma slammed the front door shut to her apartment. Her apartment was small, and sequestered from the noisy streets of Boston. After leaving the hospital almost two hours ago, all Emma could think about was time. Nothing else seemed to matter now. She threw her messenger bag on to the floor and fell into her comfy couch. The old and lumpy couch which normally was a comfort to her, a safe place where she could think openly and be self-assure of herself. As she pondered over the events of today, she was far from anything that resembled safe or comfortable.

The uneasiness she had felt earlier at the hospital was starting to come back. Her body had betrayed her once again and there was nothing Emma could do about it.

“What am I going to do?” she wondered out loud to herself as she stared at the ceiling.

“What do you do, when you find out you only have months to live?” she mumbled to herself incoherently.

Her phone rang. The blaring ringtone disturbed her current train of thought.

“Hello…”said Emma not looking away from the ceiling.

“Miss Swan… were you planning on coming to work tonight? “a brisk voice barked through the phone.

“Oh shit! Sorry I completely lost track of the time!” spat Emma as she jumped up from the couch. Looking out the window and seeing the sun start to set over the harbor, she started to throw on her security guard uniform.

_Time. Emma thought vaguely. I only have three months to live. Shit._

“Wait, Who I am I speaking to actually?” asked a confused Emma. She put the call on speaker phone so that she could use her hands freely so she could finish getting dressed.

“This is Sidney Glass the store manager of Regal’s,” Emma’s brain processed this information at light speed. Shit. She was in some deep shit.

“Mr. Glass I just came back from the Hosp-“Emma tried to explain but was interrupted by Mr. Glass.

 “The store at which it seems _you_ are currently working as the night security guard.” he clicked his tongue, making a sound of disapproval.

“Yes, I am the night security guard. But I am trying to tell you, I am sic-“she tried to say, but was yet again interrupted.

“I don’t care Miss Swan. You better have a hell of an excuse to explain why you are more than three hours late for your shift.” He said stiffly.

“Mr. Glass. You don’t understand I am-“Emma urged, but again was rudely interrupted.

 “Unfortunately my responsibility as a store manager entails calling _you_ …. To remind _you_ , “the venom in this dude’s voice was unreal. Seriously this boss dude needed to take a chill pill.

“Considering this is your first offence, you will only be penalized for your tardiness, not fired. But, if this is to become a habit it will end in _your_ termination of employment here at Regal’s. ” Emma could just picture Sidney’s sadistic smile plastered all over his stern face.

Emma didn’t say anything. Well this wasn’t how she had expected this phone call to go. Emma didn’t know why she found it so hard to talk to this guy. She was simply trying to tell him about her tumor, but he was not giving her the time of day.

“Now, if you care about your future here. You best get with the program. Miss Swan. I insist, that you get here immediately Miss Swan. Or, do you not want to continue working here at Regal’s? It’s your choice Miss Swan.” Finished Mr. Glass smugly.

Rage. That was all Emma felt at this moment. Who the fuck was this guy to talk down to Emma like a common peasant? She seriously wished that she could punch this asshole through the phone. He was lucky that she wasn’t there in person. Emma had worked her ass off to get the non-existent security department up and running when she had first started at Regal’s. All the hard work she had done had evidently gone unnoticed and unappreciated. Typical.

Emma took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down before she replied to this mother fucking douchebag.

“Was that a fucking threat?!” Screamed Emma into the phone as she started pacing back and forth in her kitchen. Before he could respond, Emma ripped in to him.

“Actually, I don’t care Mr. Sidney fucking Glass. I have been trying to talk to you about what was going on with me today. But you aren’t listening! Nobody at that fucking store listens!” Emma stopped pacing, and yelled into the phone. He would hear her now she thought.

 I don’t give a shit about you or your department store.  Your threat is an empty one because I could care less if _you_ fire me. I quit! I don’t have time to deal with this shit. I give absolutely ZERO fucks about your store right now!” the adrenaline was really pumping through Emma’s veins now.

“I am done. Sooo……. fucking done. Goodbye and good night.” Emma didn’t wait for a response and hung up on the asshole. Throwing her phone down onto the coffee table. Emma sank back into the couch trying to wrap her mind around the pieces of her fragmented life.

The denial and anaesthetizing shock she had felt at the hospital had finally worn off. Her emotions were closer to surface and less easily controlled. Emma was starting to fully realize the certainty of death. All the anger Sidney’s call had elicited from her earlier was also waning. The pure adrenaline rush she had received when she had quit her job just now was gone. A job that Emma had been so proud of and thankful to have. The job in which she had felt, was helping her life go back to some type of normal.

 The wide array of emotions Emma had felt throughout the day had now vacated her, leaving her drained and numb. Her initial shock was being replaced with the undeniable truth that she was sick, AGAIN. She had thought surviving heart disease would devoid her of any more hardships. How awfully wrong she was in that regard. As the sun slipped further beneath the horizon, leaving Emma in complete darkness. There were three truths Emma had finally come to terms with.

I am sick.

I am going to die.

I am going to die in three months.

As these truths consumed her, the inevitable despair and hopelessness set in. Alone and isolated in her apartment Emma let out a guttural groan and began to sob freely. Nobody would care when she was gone. Nobody would come to her funeral. Never had Emma felt so utterly alone in the world then at this moment. Emma was a recluse and didn’t have very many people she was close too. A tremor swept through her upon grasping this thought Emma felt fearful for her future, or rather lack of future she had.

Emma tucked her legs into her chest and flicked on the TV. She continued to cry as she mindlessly watched the crappy late night infomercials. The noise that the TV offered helped ease the loneliness and impending doom she felt.

Her phone buzzed. She looked down to see that it was a notification from Twitter. Emma smiled for the first time that day. Her tears abated for a moment, Emma wiped them away as she tapped on the notification. She followed a Swedish snowboarder named Elsa Ivarsson. Elsa had taken the last winter Olympics by storm, literally, winning the Gold medal in all the events she had participated in. If Elsa was allowed to compete against the men, Emma was sure she would win.

 

 

 

 

“Let It Go!” was Elsa’s popular catchphrase that she used throughout the games. It was honestly kind of corny, but it had helped Emma through tough times. Since the games had ended Elsa had reused the catchphrase as a sort of anthem for her fans, also calling her fans Frozen Queens.  

Occasionally escaping into social media was Emma’s guilty pleasure. It was embarrassing really, Emma hated people that were always glued to their phones. Every time she was on the train or when got home from work she would ashamedly check Elsa’s Twitter hopelessly devoted to her newfound celebrity crush.

Emma had taken up snowboarding because of Elsa. Being on the Organ Donor waitlist meant she could never be too far from the hospital in case an organ were to become available. It had been six years since her transplant, five years since she had been cleared to travel. In an interview she did during the games, Elsa expressed how snowboarding made her feel like anything was possible and the freedom she felt when it was just her, the mountain, the snow, and her board. Upon hearing this Emma had craved the freedom Elsa talked about. As soon as she had got discharged, Emma had bought herself a snowboard and all the essential gear. Since that day she had never looked back and continued up her newest obsession, snowboarding, with a little bit of Elsa added to the mix.

Emma remembered that she simply had been in a state of awe and wonder the first time she watched Elsa compete. She would never forget it, she was still in hospital because of her operation. To pass the time in the hospital, Emma had regretfully binge watched just about every TV show. After completing the TV shows, Emma was utterly bored out of her mind. Thank goodness the winter Olympics had been happening at the same time, or else Emma would have probably tried to discharge herself. Emma had felt like she had been in a prison not a healthcare institution.

The winter games had replaced her TV shows rather quickly. They were appealing for the fact that Emma finally had something to talk about with the hospital staff, a common interest not just her sickness or transplant. Rather than secluding herself to the confines of her room with the covers pulled over her head, Emma would daily contribute to the buzz of excitement for upcoming events and gossip about the athletes. Especially, Elsa.

Emma’s phone buzzed again, she pulled down her notification bar to see that she had received a new text message from Dr. Whale.

 

The distraction of Elsa’s tweet was short lived however. Emma’s lower lip trembled, she bit it hard.  Re reading Dr. Whale’s text had brought back all the fear she had momentarily forgot about. Emma traced her fingers over the faded ten inch scar that ran down the center of her chest. Her body shuddered involuntarily the bleak chill of her unavoidable fate was overwhelming. She failed to hold back the tears back any longer, the damn broke tears falling now without restraint. Sobbing she pulled the blanket from the couch around her, hoping for it comfort her in some way.

“Why me? Why ME? Why….I have already been through so much…”choked out Emma.

“I want to live DAMN IT!” she yelled to no one in particular. The tears continued relentlessly.

“I don’t want to die…”She whispered.

“I want to live….”

 


	3. Chapter 3: Planes, Trains, and Incompetent People.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to all those that have left comments. I really appreciate the feedback. Reviews seem to cure my writer’s block. Just so you know. Do with that information what you may. *WINK*
> 
> I apologize for the delay in Chapter 3. I just started school back up this week so yeah…..
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES:
> 
> Märchenbach IS GERMAN FOR STORYBROOK. (OR at least that’s what it is in GOOGLE TRANSLATE)
> 
> IN SWITZERLAND 60% OF THE COUNTRY SPEAKS GERMAN.
> 
> CORA MILLS IS DEAD. HUZZAH.
> 
> Henry is Regina’s son, NOT Emma's
> 
> FROM NOW ON I WILL HAVE SPLIT POINTS OF VIEW. YAY!!
> 
> Points of View, will be labeled as EMMA'S POV/REGINA's POV to avoid any confusion.
> 
> MORE IMPORTANT(ER) NOTES:
> 
> I would be NOTHING without my BETA
> 
> Darren Black 
> 
> WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! CHAPTER 3! 
> 
> ENJOY :D

 

 

 CHAPTER 3: Planes, Trains, and Incompetent People

 

**Regina POV**

 

Regina entered the pristine lobby with a look of annoyance plastered on her face. It had taken more than an hour to reach the Grand Märchenbach Hotel from the train station due to traffic, which was unusual. Located in Zermatt, Switzerland, The Grand Märchenbach Hotel was remote and very isolated from the other resorts that tourists usually frequented.

Regina couldn’t comprehend why on earth it had taken so long, the ride to the hotel usually took about twenty minutes maybe thirty at most. Most people in Zermatt walked everywhere due to the no auto through route policy. The policy wasn’t devoid of flaws, but the constant foot traffic was unavoidable, Regina acknowledged. Nonetheless, it perturbed her no matter what the reason was. She hated to be kept waiting.

Completely exhausted, all she and Henry, her 14 year old son, wanted to do after their agonizing day of travel was to change into their pajamas and go to sleep. Perhaps she would drink an expensive glass of Chardonnay before she turned in for the night; while Henry would drink his favorite hot chocolate with cinnamon. The Grand Märchenbach Hotel was renowned for its famous hot chocolate made with the finest Cailler Chocolate.

Cailler Chocolate is a high end chocolate Swiss brand, the secret recipe is nearly 200-years-old, and it isn’t easily found back in the states. Regina was currently in negotiations with Cailler Chocolate to import and sell the high end chocolate at Regal’s. Sadly, Regal’s was struggling to meet fourth quarter projected sales. Regina hoped that by securing the contract with Callier she may be able to increase sales in the fourth quarter.  It would require some finagling on her part, but Regina was sure she would acquire the account.

She was also here on business, to talk to Mr. Gold, CEO of Gold Department Stores. Kathryn Midas her old childhood friend had set this whole trip up, to discuss a possible merger between Regal’s and Gold’s Department stores as a personal favor to her. Although Mr. Gold was the CEO, Kathyrn was the Chief Financing Officer for Gold’s, as the CFO she would sign off on all business related to finances. Kathryn still had a big say in what Gold’s Department Stores invested in whether it be a product or another business.

Regina’s patience was waning as she moved towards the front desk. With each step her fierce Louboutin heels click clacked on the cultured marble floor. Henry was following in tow, behind his mother, both headphones thrust into his ears. Henry had been growing rather distant lately, Regina blamed the raging hormonal imbalance that often accompanied teenage adolescence. It was this imbalance of hormones that caused sons to become distant towards their parents as they grew up, or so she read in some self-help parental book somewhere. Finally upon reaching the desk, Regina took off her Prada sunglasses revealing her tantalizing chocolate brown eyes. She rang the bell to signal her arrival.

“Welcome to The Grand Märchenbach Hotel! Do you have a reservation?” greeted the woman from behind the Check-in desk smiling. Regina sneered, the long haired brunette woman was a little too cheery for Regina’s taste.

“Yes, I do indeed have a reservation. It should be under Mills, Regina Mills.”

“Umm…. I am not finding a reservation under that name.  Could it perhaps be under a different name?”

“Excuse me, what did you just say?” snapped Regina as she quirked one of her immaculately kept eyebrows.

Regina had paid good money to ensure that inconveniences like this did not happen. She would have to talk to the Sebastian, the hotel manager later. He usually kept the front desk running like the Boston Philharmonic Orchestra, literally.  

Regina was a devoted patron to Märchenbach, often coming three or four times a year to enjoy the winter season. She had never before had any problems with her accommodations. So far, today was turning into quite a bitch. Regina massaged her the temples of her forehead in frustration. When confronted with idiots and unnecessary inconveniences like this, Regina more than likely would always develope a headache. She could definitely use that glass of Chardonnay right about now.

“What do you mean you don’t _see_ my reservation?” exasperated Regina. Her face scrunching in confusion. Kathryn had reconfirmed the reservation with her before she had left Boston.

 “Are you a new employee here? I come here quite regularly in fact!  My business associate, Kathryn Midas assured me that she made the reservation months ago,” spat Regina furiously, leaning over the desk.

“Oh…Kathryn Midas. Ah I see… Let me look under that name. One moment please.” the idiotic brunette muttered, while tapping away at the computer. Regina was sure the brunette had said something about her under her breath but she was unable to detect what it was. The brunette stopped typing and looked back up at her. Regina scowled, tapping her heal impatiently. It was a horrid habit she had developed from her late mother.

“Ah! Yes….Here it is. I do apologize Ms. Mills but it appears Ms. Midas had your room booked under…” The brunette paused squinting at her computer screen, “Evil Queen Regina?”

The brunette giggled upon stating the title back to her. She looked back up to Regina then back to her computer. She attempted to hold back a snort but failed. Regina scowled yet again amazed by this woman’s stupidity and lack of professionalism.

Her annoyance from earlier had significantly doubled from searing anger to molten fury. Damn Kat and her practical jokes. Normally, Regina would have laughed it off. But this brunette was seriously getting under her skin. Her attitude acting as a catalyst towards Regina’s inevitable bitch fit. Regina would show her the Evil Queen.

“It’s Ms. Mills…. bytheway,” replied Regina with an evil smirk.

 “Evil Queen Regina you say? You my dear are incorrigible! Do you honestly find this situation amusing? I am appalled at your lack of professionalism! I assure you, I can be a far greater nightmare than you could ever imagine! Where is Sebastian? I demand to know this instant! He usually manages the front desk… ” Scoffed Regina staring down the brunette, “What exactly is your name, dear?” snarled Regina vehemently, raising one eyebrow ever so slightly. She pulled out a notebook and pen that she always kept in her purse.   

“Uhhh...its Marian.” Terror filled the brunette’s eyes as she eyed the particularly fierce woman. Regina wrote her name down ferociously, by doing so she unintentionally ripped a hole in the paper. Cursing under breath, she tore out the offending sheet and scribbled the brown haired imbecile’s name on the new one.

“Mom…”Henry groaned pulling his headphones out, “let it go…I just want to go get some rest.”

“No, Henry I will not tolerate this lack of respect, “said Regina turning to Henry. Turning back towards the dimwitted brunette, Regina stowed the notebook and pen back in her purse.

 She realized that by pushing the matter further would probably result in another half hour to hour delay to sort out the mess. She would concede, only for Henry’s sake, but, so help her she would not leave this desk until she had said her peace.  

“I have not traveled this far to be treated this way. Quite frankly, I have never been so abhorrently treated and disrespected in my entire life! I am Regina Mills, CEO of Regal’s Department Store and I demand excellence. Do we understand each other? Miss…”growled Regina.

“Locksley…”squeaked out the positively mortified brunette, but behind her placid eyes, Regina detected new found loathing.

 Well, well this Marian wasn’t a complete disappointment. It had helped redistribute some of her anger and frustration from earlier. It had been fun, stress relieving even, to take out her frustrations on this girl.

“Are we free to check in now?” Regina said coolly, her eyes narrowed to slits as she handed over her credit card to the imbecilic woman.

“Um, Yes Ms. Mills. Right away, I will have Jiminy take your luggage up to your suite. Please enjoy your stay here at the Märchenbach. Is there anything else I can do for you today? ” supplied Marian with a forced smile as she handed her the room keys.

“No… “Regina said eying the woman up and down, “that’s all.”

“Mom! Oh my god! MOOOOOM!” shouted Henry abruptly into his mother’s ear. There was a look excitement plastered on his face.

“I can hear you, Henry. What is it?” asked Regina nervously, slipping into her maternal predator mode she looked around the lobby, for any immediate danger. There was no obvious threat detected. She looked back at her son expecting an explanation.

“It’s Elsa Ivarsson! She’s a famous snowboarder! She has totally won like six gold medals….” Henry said eagerly, obviously star struck.  

Regina’s interest was now piqued, her eyes landed on the now recognizable blonde celebrity as she made her way across the lobby. In person she was strikingly flawless, Regina admitted to herself. She took in the blonde’s appearance her long hair was elegantly braided and well kept, and not to mention her toned athletic body.  Elsa’s entourage followed closely behind her chatting away animatedly. Regina knew who Elsa Ivarsson was, it’s not like she didn’t read the news, watch TV, or use the internet.   

“I know, dear. I wasn’t born last century for you knowledge, even though you sometimes think I was. I know who she is, silly” remarked Regina, a smile replacing the scowl she had reserved earlier for Marian.

“That would seem to explain why there was so much traffic earlier….”Regina muttered to herself checking out the blonde again.

Regina was partial to blondes. Although she would never admit that fact out loud, especially to her son, who would probably choke on his own vomit if she mentioned the taboo subject of dating. Regina would be the first one to admit, that the image of dating Elsa, a famous celebrity, had crossed her mind earlier, but there was no way she would ruin the image of her son’s idol by being selfish. Not that she wanted to date Elsa per say, but Regina could not deny that the woman was attractive.

Glancing over at her son again she noted that he was fidgeting with his clothes. Snowboarding, how barbaric she thought to herself. She preferred skiing, but Henry had decided to take up snowboarding after watching Elsa compete in the Winter Olympics six years ago. She had put Henry in snowboarding lessons when he was just eight years old. She honestly admired the dedication her son had for the sport. Snowboarding, was the only way she ultimately persuaded Henry to willingly accompany her on these business trips after all. Before Henry was born, she used to take Daniel, her late husband, on these trips but sadly he had died tragically in a car accident.

Being a widow, Regina enjoyed every moment she spent with their son. Henry she felt, had handled the death of his father extremely well considering the abrupt circumstances. Regina was delighted when he had found a hobby that he truly enjoyed. That was one of the main reasons Regina allowed Henry to snowboard. The new found hobby had helped empower Henry to accept and overcome his father’s unexpected death.  

“OH GOD….. She is walking over here, MOM do I look okay?” asked Henry fixing his hair.

“Yes, Henry dear. You look handsome as always, my little prince, “teased Regina pinching his already flushed cheeks.

“Mom…… c’mon please just be cool! Just this once. Please? Be cool?” he pleaded in a way that she hadn’t seen since he was five years old, as he ran his hand through his hair again.

“Henry, okay fine. I won’t embarrass you. You know, she is a normal person just like you and me. Honestly! “quipped Regina with a genuine smile. Elsa had finally reached the front desk much to Henry’s horror or excitement, Regina couldn’t tell anymore. A couple minutes passed as Regina finished up the details with Marian. Henry had not said an entire word for the last five minutes. Looking over at her son she chuckled, noting Henry’s dropped jaw as he took Elsa’s appearance in, up close.

“Henry dear, please pick up your mouth from off of the floor, staring is not polite.” Said Regina a little too loudly so that Elsa could hear. Elsa looked up, upon hearing Regina’s comment. Ha! I am triumphant. Regina grinned at her success. Henry swatted his mom in response to said comment.

“Ouch!” Said Regina in a fake hurt voice. Elsa noticed this exchange and laughed out loud.

Elsa had just received her room keys, noted Regina. Well of course Olympic Gold Medalists had no problems checking in. Ugh celebrities. Elsa genuinely smiled and waved at them energetically.

“Ohhhhh myyyyyy goooood, Mom! She totally waved at us. What do we do?” Henry whispered, apparently frozen with fear. Henry sometimes was too adorable, it made her laugh loudly.

“Mom, don’t laugh!” whined Henry, as Elsa approached, waving away her entourage.

“Oh shit….oh shit….” Whispered Henry to himself blushing pure crimson as he saw Elsa approach.

 

* * *

 

**EMMA POV**

 

Emma woke up.

Her back was stiff from sleeping on the couch last night. Although her couch was awfully comfortable, nothing could ever compare to Emma’s bed. It looked pristine, the covers were still made and everything. Emma didn’t have the strength nor the courage to move to her bed last night.  

Picking her phone off the ground Emma realized she had another new message from Dr. Whale. The man sure was insistent. Emma knew that she would have to eventually face the “tumor” situation. Emma had done some research on google last night. She had found out about the only options that were left for her was Chemotherapy, if that didn’t work, there was always some Hail Mary surgery to attempt. The details online were limited, she would have to consult with Dr. Whale at her appointment later. Web M.D. was probably not the best way to explore treatment options, yeah she should probably leave it up to the professionals. She opened the new text and sighed. Dr. Whale could be considerate when he wanted to.

 

She hurriedly got dressed, not worrying about appearance too much. She didn’t have time to fuss over trivial things like hair and makeup anymore. Taking a final look in the mirror, she was pretty sure everything she wore was mismatched, not caring she left her apartment and ran to catch the next train. Her phone vibrated, she was in the middle of getting on the train so she would have to look at it later.

Boston's public transportation system is operated by the Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority, but locals know it simply as the "T". It offers subway, bus, trolley car and boat service to just about everywhere in the Greater Boston area and beyond. The T, as always was busy as fuck. Morning commuters were obviously still on their way to work. She watched as the crowds of people got on and off at their regular stops. Their lives continuing along the long paths they were heading towards, except hers obviously. It was the end of the line for her, she thought gloomily.

Sighing, she remembered the notification she had received as she got on T. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and tapped on Twitter. Elsa had sent out a new tweet this morning. She almost squealed out loud, making sure she didn’t though, she looked around observing the other commuters, it seemed as though she hadn’t vocalized her excitement. She looked back down at her phone opened Twitter yet again and viewed Elsa’s latest tweet.

Emma’s jaw dropped as she looked at the tweet. Elsa’s tweet had included a picture of Zermatt. The gorgeous village looked so serene and quiet. It appeared to Emma just by looking at the photo, it had just snowed. Perfect conditions for snowboarding, Emma thought to herself. She hadn’t been boarding in weeks due to her sporadic work schedule. She was speechless as she continued to gaze at the photo, in the distance she saw the Matterhorn which towered over the town. The snowcapped peak filled Emma with excitement, she knew exactly at this moment, sitting on the train in Boston, that she would shred that mountain if it was the last thing she ever did. In her case it probably _would_ be the last thing she would do. Fuck cancer.

Emma heard the announcement for her stop, the Hospital. She saved a screenshot of Elsa’s tweet before she got up to get off the train. She went with flow of the people as they exited. Maneuvering her way through the crowds of people, Emma finally made it up to the street and headed towards the Hospital. Stopping briefly before she entered, Emma looked at herself in the reflected glass afraid of what awaited her within these doors.

“Well fuck… here I go, wish me luck.” She said to nobody in particular but herself. Boldly, Emma finally mustered up enough courage and placed her hand on the front door. 

 Emma took a deep breath, then opened the door and entered the hospital.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4: Appointments, Shots, and uhh... more shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the long wait for the update, but I have been extremely busy with school and work.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I was notified that I mistranslated Märchenbach. I appreciate this being brought to my attention.
> 
> Märchenbuch is the correct way to say “Story Brook” so that is just one of the small changes that I have made. Thank YOU!
> 
> Darren Black is my awesome beta, without him I would be lost.

 

**  
**

Chapter 4: Appointments, Shots, and uh more....Shots.

 

**  
**

**Emma POV** :

 

While Emma drew closer to Dr. Whale’s Office, she was acutely aware that the longer she delayed the appointment the smaller the chance that she would have. Even so, Emma was beyond terrified. The situation she currently found herself in was a dilemma with no solution in sight. The inevitable fear arose, due to the fact that such a large aspect of her case was unknown. She was pinning all her hopes of survival towards this appointment. Each step she took seemed to reinforce this idea. As she finally reached the office, the aged secretary paged Dr. Whale and ushered her inside his office.

“Dr. Whale will be with you in a moment Miss Swan….” Abated the secretary with a slight frown, as she closed the door.

“Shit....” Emma mumbled to herself under her breath, even the secretary has resigned that I am most likely not going to survive. The secretary had without a doubt overheard Emma’s outburst in Dr. Whale’s yesterday. The old lady was definitely nosy.

“Heart Disease is by far one of the leading causes of death in the United States.” Read Emma on a poster hanging on the wall. She scoffed.  

“Damn it all to hell, I am survivor!” She said to nobody in particular.

“I, Emma Swan have survived heart disease for fucks sake! Cancer can’t be that much harder, could it? Thought Emma. Sitting in the same chair as yesterday, she  slowly settled into a state of low key chronic fear as she waited for Dr. Whale to arrive.

“Emma, “greeted Dr. Whale upon entering the office.

“Whale.” Said Emma with a curt nod.

“I apologize for the wait, Emma. I was in middle of a consult when you arrived.” He said pulling on his lab coat and snapping on latex gloves.

“How are you feeling?” He said placing the blood pressure cuff on her toned bicep.

“Um, I’m great except for the fact that I am dying in 3 months. It seems to put a damper on things you know?” she replied sarcastically. The cuff tightened around her arm, her pulse quickened at the additional pressure.

“Ha. Very funny Emma, now it appears your vitals are normal. I don’t detect anything out of the ordinary.”  

“Except…. for the tumor in my brain, apparently. So what’s the plan doc?” Asked Emma impatiently.

“Well Emma, since your condition is this far advanced, I am afraid chemotherapy is out of the question,” stated Dr. Whale rubbing his temples.

“What exactly is my condition by the way? I kind of only heard the words, cancer, brain, and terminal yesterday.” Said Emma.

“Grade IV Astrocytoma, there are two types. Primary, which is the most aggressive and common form of astrocytoma grade IV. Then there is secondary, which originates as a lower-grade tumor and evolves into a grade IV tumor.” Explained Dr. Whale. Emma blanched, neither one of those sounded good.

“Okay, so which one do I have?” asked Emma afraid of the answer.

“You have the De Novo, or better known as the Primary type,” said Dr. Whale. His voice sounded so far away.

Emma went pale.

Great. She had the worst kind of whatever the fuck it was. Fuck. FUCK!

“The best course of action at this point would be an operation.”

“Yesterday, you said because of the location of the mass it was inoperable. Now today, it isn’t? What the actual fuck Dr. Whale!?”

“Emma, please calm down. I understand that this is very difficult to process right now but-”

“Difficult?” Coughed out Emma.

“You bet your ass, this is difficult to process. I feel fine Dr. Whale, if I am as sick as you say. Why am I not feeling any symptoms at all? It’s not fair!” she shouted

“It’s hard to make sense of these things. I know it’s not fair Emma, but sometimes the best…. No, the strongest people have to endure the most difficult things. If you hadn’t survived heart disease and received the heart transplant  Would you still be the same person?”

“Probably, not…”Emma shuffled her feet.

“See? That experience made you stronger not weaker. Emma, you need to stop blaming yourself for living. The heart you received was a gift, it wasn’t stolen or taken away from anyone.” Appeased Dr. Whale.

“I know deep down Emma, you feel guilty for living at the expense of another person’s life. Don’t allow yourself to feel that way, remember that they gave you the heart. To be an organ donor is how they chose to help others, to help you, Emma. You didn’t kill them..... it’s not your fault that they died unexpectedly... ”

Emma was shocked. She hadn’t told anyone that secret, not even to herself. She had wrote a heartfelt letter a couple of years ago to thank the organ donor’s family for the tremendous gift, but Emma hadn’t mailed it until a couple of weeks ago. Through the National Organ Donors Association, the organ recipient’s letters are delivered anonymously to the donor’s family.  Emma was silent. She felt like a huge burden had been lifted off of her shoulders.

“Okay, are we calmed down, Emma? Now, after you left my office yesterday I made some inquiries. Your case is unique, considering the circumstances in which we detected it. For the advanced stages of this cancer to be present in someone of your age is….”

“…is what? Dr. Whale? Why is it so peculiar?” asked Emma concernedly.

“Well to be honest it’s extremely rare.” He expounded. Emma continued to listen to Dr. Whale’s explanation with fervent intent.

“I called my associate Dr. House, the nation’s best diagnostician. He advised that in cases like yours, it is totally normal to not detect symptoms. Your type of cancer can fly under the radar for the patient’s entire life. The more commonly known symptoms are often misdiagnosed as severe headaches or head trauma injuries. The more severe symptoms usually consist of strokes, comas, and brain aneurysms. But by then it usually too late to treat in that advanced stage.  We are very fortunate to have found the mass at all!” exclaimed Dr. Whale.

“So… that still doesn’t answer my question, what are we going to do about this?” Emma said, pointing to the back of her head.

“As your Doctor Emma, I advise that we possibly look into surgery to remove the mass.”

“Okay…And?” supplied Emma, deducing that he had more to say.

“But as a person who has known you for nearly 10 years, I’d like to think we have become friendly, “said Dr. Whale.

“You do?” Emma said abashedly. Dr.  Whale nodded in agreement. He is definitely one of the longest people Emma has known throughout her life.  

“Admittedly, I did have some ulterior motives at first, which you crushed by the way.” He laughed, noticing Emma’s look on her face.

“But, as a friend I suggest that you just live your life. Emma, you have been imprisoned to a hospital bed before.  A circumstance I do not wish to impose again. You truly deserve a full and happy life, so don’t quote me on this but I recommend that you go on living your life as though you didn’t know about the mass.”

“Wait. So….let me get this straight. You, my doctor, are telling me that I should disregard whatever you say? And not seek medical treatment?” Asked Emma aghast.

“Yes, precisely” replied Dr. Whale.

“But Dr. Whale…. I am trying to understand why this is happening to me? I want to know why! I can’t just give up, it’s not in my nature. I survived heart disease, damn it!” cried Emma.

“Brain Cancer? Like seriously, what the fuck did I do to deserve this Astrocytoma? Why now?  Wh… Why me?” exasperated Emma.

“Trying to make sense of why this is happening to you is one of the hardest things.” responded Dr. Whale.

“The only thing you can be certain is that you are going to die, whether it be in a day, a week, or even three months from now. You Emma will die eventually. You are a strong person and I personally don’t see you spending your last days stuck in a hospital. I see you spending it out there” he said pointing out the window.

“You never truly live till you know you’re going to die. So…. go Emma, go live.”

Emma’s eyes traced to where he was pointing. The sunlight had finally broken through the grey clouds. The bay glistened with the newly administered sunlight, and Emma finally realized life is too short to live the way that she had the past few years. She needed to live her life like she had never lived it before. She had wasted too much of her life being quiet. Emma guessed that she was always afraid. She had always worked hard and hustled for what she had in her life; but she had never indulged, truly indulged in life.  From now on instead of merely enduring life, Emma would chase life and live each day like it were her last.

Emma left Dr. Whale’s office feeling like a new person. Her former façade had melted away, all her instincts were now altered in such a way she had never experienced before. The very air she breathed in, felt richer somehow, more precious than it was before. Emma was hyper aware of intricate details that went unnoticed by normal people. It occurred to her that she had blatantly taken advantage of the many tiny miracles that surround us each day. The sense of clarity she felt was exhilarating, it opened her eyes to the many possibilities that would otherwise go unnoticed.  

While waiting for her train at the stop, Emma noticed an advertisement for the lottery. Her old self would have normally avoided such distractions conceding that they were a waste of money. She had noted on the radio earlier this morning that the lottery had reached an ungodly sum of 12.5 Trillion dollars. Emma acting completely against her better judgement walked over the booth and purchased a lotto ticket, not really expecting too much.

Emma had learned that things which you do not hope to happen always seem to happen, more so than the things which you do hope to happen. Being disappointed was not one of Emma’s favorite feelings. The old cynical Emma, would have said disappointment is a sort of bankruptcy, the bankruptcy of a soul that expends too much in hope and expectation. Therefore to not be disappointed, she would not expect anything simple as that. But, with her newfound sense of clarity, Emma for the first time in days felt a tiny shimmer of hope.

**  
**

When the train finally arrived, Emma stowed the ticket away in her messenger bag and headed towards the sliding metallic doors. Finding an empty seat next to the window, Emma pulled out her phone and checked her messages. No new messages. Sighing, Emma thumbed over to her gallery and viewed the screenshot she taken of Elsa’s tweet earlier. The pristine snow covered peak seemed to tease her relentlessly, Emma swore that she felt the mountain calling to her. She opened the browser and googled Zermatt, Switzerland.

After a couple of minutes of research, Emma found out that Zermatt is a no auto through-route, meaning cars are not allowed within village limits to help preserve the mountain environment. Because of this, there are no impersonal tour buses belching out noise, fumes, and package tourists which she liked immensely. Although to accommodate arriving guests, most hotels and resorts usually have an electric powered taxi or horse drawn sleigh to pick up guests from the train station.

Every picture she found of Zermatt, especially of the majestic Matterhorn, seemed to cast and intoxicating spell that completely entranced her.  Zermatt is nestled in a deep valley enclosed between steeply carved mountains and is dominated by the huge and exquisite pyramid of the Matterhorn. The mountain itself seemed to cast a spell leaving her hypnotized.

Emma was curious to see what a basic hotel room cost per night in Zermatt. She ran a new search in google.

“Hotel rooms in Zermatt, Switzerland.” Typed Emma, she hit search, waiting for the results to populate.

Emma saw the price per night for a single room. She gasped, and shuddered as some of the coffee she had been drinking shot out her nose.

“1,500 Dollars a night? Holy shit!” She received a few awkward stares from fellow commuters Emma put her phone away to avoid further embarrassment.

Despite her new attitude about life, once Emma was alone again she began to worry about what lay ahead and became restless. Unable to fall asleep Emma tossed and turned the sheets writhing underneath her. Ultimately to get some sleep, Emma drank what remained of her bottle of Scotch and watched Mythbuster’s re-runs until she passed out. Waking up this morning, her head ached something fierce! Damn hangovers.

Emma grabbed some painkillers from the medicine cabinet by the stove. She forced them down with some water from the sink. She turned on the TV as she poured herself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch, her favorite. The sugar coated cereal probably wasn’t the best breakfast decision but…..

When you are told you are going to die, you start to not care about the small trivial things like weight loss or how unhealthy the food is that you are consuming. Before yesterday, Emma had thought lotto tickets were a waste of money, deciding that they were a conspiracy of some sort or another.  Earlier in her life she had decided that luck itself was a foolish thing to believe in, a bunch of nonsense. But alas here she was holding the lotto ticket, Emma felt an awakening of the once forgotten feeling called hope.

Dr. Whale’s words of advice seemed to be on repeat since she left the hospital yesterday. She had hardly slept due to the mantra resonating in her head.

_”You never truly live till you know you’re going to die."_

_“Go Emma…”_

_“and live…_

_“LIVE.”_

As an orphan Emma always relied on herself to improve her circumstances. When she was very little, Emma used to hold onto the idea, that having a mommy and a daddy would make her life better. As she got older Emma was resigned to the fact that she never would be adopted. She accepted that couldn’t rely on other’s to take care of her. She had to take care of herself, Emma was a survivor after all.

Staring at the lottery ticket in her hand, Emma scoffed. Could this ticket really be worth all that money? The promise of wealth and security had replaced her idea of a family, she thought abstractly. She sighed.

“If only life were that easy...” Feeling reckless she poured herself another bowl of the highly addictive cereal.

**  
**

While Emma was on her third bowl of cereal, the news reported that the winner of the lottery would be announced at 10:00 pm Eastern Standard Time. She set an alarm on her phone and then proceeded to get ready for her day of “living” as Dr. Whale had put it yesterday.

She took a nice long shower to get ready for the day, taking her time not to rush. She after all didn’t have anywhere to be per say, being unemployed and everything. Donning her favorite pair of skinny jeans, white tank top and her red leather jacket Emma left her apartment with no plans.  She had decided to be spontaneous and just go with whatever came her way.

The day passed before her like a blur, she felt empty inside. Emma felt lost as she tried to do something things that she would have ordinarily done. Emma felt no joy in wandering through the many shops that littered the Boston Wharf like she used to. Window shopping accompanied with people watching was usually one of activity she thoroughly enjoyed. But now, after the prognosis of her tumor, Emma felt as if it were a chore. She continued to fill her day with pointless errands and idle tasks until the sun went down over the bay.

Emma had eventually found herself at the bar. Her subconscious mind seemed to want to go there. Her brain basically controlled her life right now anyway. Emma had foolishly drank the last of her alcohol supply the previous night. Deciding that she had no other options she sat down at the bar and ordered herself a double shot of Jameson and a stein of beer. She watched the TV idly as the bartender kept her company.

“So…tough day huh?”

“Yeah I guess you could say that…” trailed off Emma.

“Why is that?”

“It’s a long story….” Emma said. The bartender looks around at the empty bar.

“See all those empty chairs and table. It looks as if I have got time Miss.” He said, placing the rag down that he had been using to wipe down the bar.

“I’m listening.” He said.

“So…eight years ago I collapsed on the job and was rushed to the hospital…” Emma started. The bartender leaned against the bar rapt with attention.

“What happened Miss?”

“I had a heart attack apparently, I’m not really sure because I can’t really remember it at all. But that’s what I am told happened.” Emma recalled.

“At your age? But… you are so young! How shocking, you poor girl…. Were you all by yourself?”

“No, at the time I worked with my fiancé Neal as a bails bondsperson. He is the one who drove me to the hospital. It was then that I was diagnosed with congenital heart failure, apparently it runs in my family.”

“You had no idea at all?” asked the bartender.

“No, I am orphan so I never knew my parents, I grew up in the foster care system.” Said Emma as a matter of fact. Admittedly the news about her being an orphan always put a damper on the mood. In an effort to change the subject Emma continued her story.

“After the diagnosis, I was put on the heart transplant list. It was the only way that I would survive…”

“Well, miss it looks to me as if that you are here to tell your story. I am assuming that you got a new heart. Am I correct?”

“You don’t have to call me miss. Please call me Emma, but your assumption would be correct, sir! Yes, I did get a new heart after waiting two years. Unfortunately my fiancé decided not to wait around.”

“Oh No, Neal didn’t… did he?”

“I don’t blame Neal at all for leaving me, it’s not easy loving someone who is sick.” Stated Emma.

“At first he was very shocked, as was I. But after the initial blow wore off Neal was by far one of the only people, not including myself, who was very energetic and had a positive attitude. I myself had some pretty low moments back then, but he was determined to do whatever it took to get me healthy. Neal devoutly went with me to all my appointments and let me tell you… I always had appointments. In a way he became my very own personal cheerleader…”said Emma tearing up a little.

“In those early days of being sick I can never recall being more loved.” Said Emma smiling fondly. She took another long swig from her beer.

“So… what happened?” inquired the bartender, who now pulled up a bar stool to sit next to Emma.

“As time wore on it got more difficult to live with me and my disease.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Since I was placed on the National Organ Transplant list. There were a lot of restrictions set upon me.”

“What kind of restrictions?”

“One. I wasn’t able to work. I was placed on long term disability. I was too much of a liability too work anywhere. “

“Secondly, I could not travel far distances meaning, I was not allowed live where I wanted, I always had to be close to the hospital at all times in case an organ were to become available.”

“That’s understandable I guess. But Emma…well it’s not your fault that you got heart disease…”

“Exactly, I know that he knew that but it was more of the fact that he resented the disease. Soon, that’s all there began to be. My disease.” She ordered another double shot of Jameson.

“Before I got my new heart, Neal was there for the up and downs that were caused by being on the waitlist for an organ transplant.” A single tear trailed down her cheek, she swatted it away.

“Throughout the two years I was on the list we had actually received numerous calls about possible transplants. But each call proved to be fruitless as Neal and I would rush to the hospital full of hope, to wait around all day, only to find that the heart was given to someone else or I wasn’t compatible with said heart after all.”  Said dejectedly, finishing the rest of her beer. The bartender took away the empty stein and put in the sink.

“Our life was constantly in shambles. The roller coaster of emotions Neal and I went through every time the phone rang, or my pager would go off was unbearable.”

“Pager?”

“I was given a pager by the hospital, in case I couldn’t be reached by phone.”

“Oh I see.”

“Every time we left without me receiving a new heart it would result in us fighting. The constant disappointment became too much to bare for Neal. He confessed to me after the fourth or fifth time, I honestly can’t remember, he didn’t love me anymore. Being sick was the only reason he had stayed with me. Neal knew that I had no family, no one else to care for me and had remained loyal to me for so long.  He declared it was too painful for him to carry the charade on any longer. It had become too painful for him to watch me suffer each time the phone rang.” Said Emma, the tears falling freely now.

“Oh my dear, but… you are recovered now. Right? So why are you still so sad?” said the bartender confused.

“A couple days ago, I just found out that I have cancer. Brain cancer. You my friend, are the first one that I have told.” Said Emma. She could feel the alcohol starting to kick in, but she wasn’t completely numb yet just a little buzzed. She still felt things, terrible things.

“Oh my god Emma! I am so sorry, that is -” The TV flashed and Emma looked to see that it was 10:00 pm.

“Holy shit! The lottery winner is about to be announced,” said Emma impatiently, the lotto had jarred her out of her solemn mood. She began to get excited as the announcer popped back up on the screen.

“But-“the bartender tried to say, but Emma was now distracted by the TV. She pulled out her lotto ticket and shooed him away.

“Drum roll please.” Asked the announcer.

“The first ball is…” The Announcer said grabbing the ball from the contraption that was spinning the balls around.

“28!” the announcer proclaimed. Emma looked down at her ticket, the first number was indeed 28. Emma remained silent as she watched the announcer grab the next ball.

“The second number is 10!”

“The third number is….01” Emma was starting to freak out, still keeping silent. Her eyes darted to TV once again.

“The fourth number is 17!”

“Holy shit!” Emma shouted as she stood up knocking over the bar stool.

“and the final number is….”Emma gazed up expectantly, not really  believing what was happening.

**Then the power went out.**   



	5. Chapter 5: Drinks, Hangovers, and Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thanks for all of your amazing reviews. I have worked tirelessly to bring you this update. I have been busy with CHINESE NEW YEAR. HAPPY YEAR OF THE MONKEY! I am a monkey myself so I am excited for what this year will bring.
> 
> Thanks for not killing me after last chapters cliffhanger. I will try not to make a habit of that kind of literary device. PLEASE REVIEW. It fuels my creativity and helps keep me going. ENJOY!
> 
> AS ALWAYS THANKS TO MY BETA DARREN BLACK!!!

**Chapter 5: Drinks, Hangovers, and Old Friends**

 

* * *

 

 

**Regina POV:  Zermatt, The** **Märchenbuch** **Hotel 5:37PM**

“Is there anything else I can do for you Ms. Mills?” asked the bellhop, putting their luggage aside.

“No, I think that will be all…What was your name again?” asked Regina pulling out some cash for a tip.

“Everyone just calls me Jiminy, Ms. Mills” replied Jiminy, who fidgeted with his glasses and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

“Here, for a job well done,” said Regina placing the tip in his white gloved hands.

“Th-Thanks,” he stuttered out, “I hope you have a grand time here at the Märchenbuch,” finished Jiminy, who now had a broad smile plastered on his face.  

“Also Ms. Mills, if you need or want anything at all, I am also your floor valet. I will attend to any personal tasks that you may require. Just push this button if you need me,” he said pointing to the button by the light switch.

 “Thanks again, Jiminy. I think we will get settled in now. It’s been a long day.”

“Yes, of course.” He said as he exited the suite.

Henry then crossed the living area to enter his bedroom. As he then plopped himself on the fluffy bed in his room he said, “He seemed really nice...”

“He did. Didn’t he? He seems to have a calming presence. Quite refreshing, considering the bumbling buffoon we dealt with at the front desk earlier.” Snapped Regina as she toted her luggage into the master bedroom further down the hall.

As they settled into their spacious suite Regina noticed that it contained a fully stocked kitchen complete with top of the line appliances, The generous lounge area contained a very luxurious and comfortable couch and loveseat across an already roaring fireplace with a 60" Plasma LED TV above the mantle.

 “Henry. How are you coping after meeting your idol?” smirked Regina as she stood by Henry’s doorframe.

“Ohhhh my god Mom. Let’s not talk about it!” exasperated Henry, shoving his head under a mountain of pillows.

“I was a total dweeb, I couldn’t even say hello, “continued Henry, his voice muffled by the pillows.

“You were not a dweeb, you were adorable.” Stated Regina.

“You are my Mom that doesn’t count. You _always_ think I’m adorable, it’s _your_ job to think I am adorable” He said jokingly, finally emerging from the pillows.

“Not always” joked Regina.

“Besides you eventually made some type of audible noise that made her smile.” said Regina sitting on the end of Henry’s bed.

“Ugh don’t remind me,” said Henry, obviously still embarrassed.

“I have got something that will make you feel better.” Said Regina smiling at her son.

“A date with Elsa?”

“No”

“New gear?”

“No”

“Snowboarding lessons?”

“No, although that last one is a good idea. I’ll speak with Elsa and arrange private lessons.”

“Sweet! So… if it isn’t any of those things what is it that you want to show me?” asked Henry skeptically.

“Callier Hot Chocolate, your favorite.” Said Regina handing Henry a large mug of steaming hot cocoa that she had been hiding.

“Thanks, Mom!” said Henry enthusiastically his eyes lighting up.

“I had them bring some up just for you,” said Regina returning the smile.

The phone rang unexpectedly, interrupting her moment with Henry. She answered the phone annoyed at the intrusion.

“Yes, Ms. Mills speaking?” snapped Regina.

“Hi… Ms. Mills this is Marian from the front desk” said the imbecile. Regina inwardly groaned upon hearing her voice.

“Yes I remember dear. Is there a valid reason to why you are calling me in my suite?” said Regina putting emphasis on my.

”I am calling to inform you that Mrs. Nolan is waiting for you in the bar.” Said Marian.

“Why wasn’t I notified earlier?”

“She just arrived.”

“That’s no excuse!” said Regina as she slammed the phone on the receiver.

“Sorry Henry, I have to go… duty calls. Will you be okay by yourself for a little bit? ” asked Regina, Henry frowned as she grabbed her bag and hotel key card.

“Yeah I’ll be fine. I guess…I have some comics that I can read. I just don’t understand... I thought this trip would be different. That we would spend more time together that’s all….” muttered Henry dejectedly. Regina put her purse down and sat next to Henry again.

“Now Henry, I know that you think I abandon you all the time…” admitted Regina clasping his hands in hers, “but you know right now this is how it is, I am running this company by myself. There literally is no one else that can do my job. I am sorry that I have to go, but I’ll be back soon, okay?” Said Regina.

 

“Okay” said Henry morosely pulling out his latest comic book issue.

Regina unwillingly took the elevator down to the lobby, not wanting to leave Henry alone for too long.   Getting off the elevator, she noticed that Elsa Ivarsson and her entourage from earlier were also heading towards the bar.

“Elsa Ivarsson will give Henry private snowboarding lessons, if it is the last thing I do.” Regina said determined to make Henry happy even if it meant bringing in someone else. With this goal in mind motivating her she went into the bar. Henry’s happiness was all that mattered to her, even if she didn’t always show it. She knew his happiness would be guaranteed if she could score him lessons with his snowboarding idol.

Kat flagged her down immediately upon her arrival, Regina quickly scanned the bar looking for Elsa and her entourage, but they were nowhere to be found. Kat was her longest and dearest friend, her blonde friend always looked well put together as always. She stood up from her seat to hug Regina. As they sat down Regina again glanced around the bar in hopes of seeing Elsa, but yet again she was nowhere to be found. She probably had a private room reserved or something like that.

“Regina! It’s so good to see you my friend. It’s been ages since we last saw each other.” She said dramatically. Kat was always so dramatic, very much the drama queen.

“It’s only been two weeks Kat. Remember? We had lunch together at that little café by my office called Ratatouille.” said Regina.

“Oh yeah, well the last two weeks have been dreadful.  Two weeks Is a loooong time to be without my best friend the Evil Queen.” Said Kat grinning evilly.

“Kathryn! How many times have I told you? Don’t. call. me. the. Evil. Queen.” Said Regina emphasizing the punctuation, “I happen to find that nickname to be absolutely abhorrent. I didn’t appreciate that stunt you pulled earlier with the imbecile who runs the front desk by the way.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about my Evil Queen.” said Kat smiling holding back a laugh.

“Kathryn….”said Regina sternly.

“Okay, okay you caught me,” she giggled, “But I will only stop calling you the Evil Queen, if you stop calling me Kathryn. Jesus! Only mother calls me that. “Said Kat pulling out some documents from her briefcase. She waved over the waiter and ordered some drinks for both of them.

“So have you been dating anyone, my queen?” said Kat slyly.

"Not at the moment, I haven’t really dated anyone seriously since...."

"Daniel?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, Kat…."

"You never want to talk about Daniel! You need to move on, Regina. It’s time for you to get back out there. Daniel would want you to fall in love again…"

"I can't. I won't"

"Why the hell not?"

"Henry… "trailed off Regina.

"What about Henry? I am sure he doesn’t like seeing you alone, Regina. "

"It's not the being alone apart, I can handle being alone. It's just every time I go on a date things are go great until find out that I am a widow and have a teenage son. I can't expose Henry to that Kat! I can’t introduce him to people that are just going to end up leaving." Regina sighed an old sigh.

"Okay, sooooo most of the people you have dated have turned out to be jerks, so what? That doesn't mean that all the people in the world are jerks. You have to keep trying, girl! Of all the people I have met throughout my life you deserve to be happy again, Regina."

“I’ve gone on dates, Kat. But there just hasn't been anyone that I have connected with since..."

"Daniel?"

"Well, yes..."she took another sip of her drink.

"Well maybe you just haven’t found the right person yet! Have you tried online dating?"

“Please, Kathryn. I like to think that I am a bit more refined than that to result in me descending to that level of desperation.” Regina said casting Kat an incredulous look.

“C’mon you got to start somewhere…”pleaded Kat.

"That's enough Kat! End of discussion. I will no longer discuss my love life. So Kat, when exactly is Mr. Gold arriving?" said Regina changing the subject abruptly. Talking about Daniel always stirred emotions in her that she found uncomfortable.

"Ugh....Fine. He is arriving this weekend."

"Care to be more specific? “Asked Regina sharply.

"Friday Morning."

"I am sure it will be a marvelous morning..."Regina said sarcastically.

"If by marvelous you mean chaotic, horrifying, and scary beyond all reason? “Kat animatedly stated. “Hopefully, he will be in a good mood since he is bringing his fiancée with him.” explained Kat.

 Kat was the startled by the abrupt arrival of Mary Margaret and her husband David. The Blanchard’s were members of the Board of Directors at Regal’s. They had come to help Regina decide the best course of action for the company.

“Mrs. Blanchard.” Said Regina icily.

“Regina...”replied Mary Margaret coolly as her and David sat down at their table.

"Ah, you guys just arrived then?" asked Kathryn.

"Yes, David and I were delighted as we saw you both when we were checking in, I thought we'd drop in and say hello. We also were wondering if there was an itinerary, yet. “Asked Mary Margaret.

"Delighted? As if...." muttered Regina under her breath.

"What was that Regina?"

"Nothing, nothing, carry on Kat. “Coughed Regina.

"As I told Regina earlier, Mr. Gold and his fiancée will be here Friday morning."

"Oh! How exciting!" exclaimed Mary Margaret.

"What's her name?" asked Regina

"Belle French."

"French? As in Callier Chocolate? “Asked Regina.

"Yeah, her father owns Callier Chocolate."

"Hmm...." said Regina thoughtfully.

"Hmmm... What?" asked Kat curiously.

“I am currently in negotiations to acquire Callier Chocolate as a client. In acquiring them as a client I plan to boost my quarterly sales by importing their products and selling them in my stores" said Regina.

" _Our_ stores" chimed in Mary Margaret.

"My mistake, _our_ stores. Dear..."said Regina obviously annoyed, she kept her composure as she smirked back at Mary Margaret who unfazed continued to keep eye contact with her. Mary Margaret may be on the board but she wasn't running the company by herself.

"I am... “She muttered to herself. Honestly the audacity of “goody good” Mary Margaret irked her. Kathryn kept looking between the two, she noticed the awkward situation. Kat coughed.

"So anyways, let's get down to business it’s already late, and I am sure you want to get up to your room." said Kathryn changing the topic trying to diffuse the rising tension between Regina and Mary Margaret.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," said David finally speaking up, " it's been a long day of traveling, there were no more electric cabs so we had to take the horse drawn sleigh."

"Ah! In this cold? You poor things!" exclaimed Kat while extending her arms animatedly. Embellishing with a flick of the wrist. Regina shot her best friend a glare and quickly sent her text, not wanting Mary Margaret to see her pulling out her phone under the table. Regina furiously typed

 **REGINA:** _Really Kat? Playing nice to her?..._

Kathryn looked at her phone and smirked, and responded with a text.

 **KATHRYN** : _Really Regina? That happened such a long time ago, let it go._

Regina scoffed as she read Kat's response. She would never forgive Mary Margaret she scrunched her face as Mary Margaret started speaking again. Regina slipped her phone back into her purse.

"So….Regina, when is Zelena coming?" Asked Mary Margaret, with a smile. Regina's blood started to boil, she loathed her half-sister.

"I'm not my sister's keeper, I honestly don't care if she shows up at all" spat Regina.

"Regina! She is your sister!" urged Mary Margaret.

"Half-sister “Regina shot back defensively.

"Well she is still a member of your board and you guys can’t make any official decisions till she gets here," voiced Kathryn.

"Zelena, is only a member of the board because of _her_ ," said Regina vehemently gesturing at Mary Margaret.

"Here we go..."sighed Mary Margaret giving an incredulous look towards David.

"You know, Mary Margaret.... once upon a time I used to think of you as my sister. But not anymore..." said Regina ruthlessly. Her voice dropped devoid of all emotion except hate.

"Well with that being said, I believe David and I will head up to our room now,“ said Mary Margaret pursing her lips, “Kathryn please let us know when the itinerary becomes available. Goodnight." she commented refusing to look at Regina as they rose from the table. The last remark seemed to have cut her deep, because Regina caught a quick glance of Mary Margaret who seemed to be holding back tears as she and David left the bar hastily.

"Are you okay, Regina? Don’t you dare lie to me, I can always tell when you are lying to me, Regina." asked Kat concerned, as she fervently shot Regina a penetrating stare examining her reaction.

"I am fine Kat, I just need a strong drink after that encounter,” said Regina coldly, rapping her knuckles on the table, a nervous habit she had.

 "Amen, to that." muttered Kat.

“It’s just that seeing Mary Margaret tonight brought up a plethora of bad memories.” admitted Regina.

"What memories are you talking about?"

"You know, when she went behind my back to instate Zelena as a board member," accused Regina full of contempt.

"Well she is your sister, Regina. Why doesn't she get a say in the family business? "

"Half-sister, how many times do I have to say that?! Why are you siding with _her_? Plus, Mary Margaret knew how I felt about her. I trusted her. Worst mistake of my life!" exasperated Regina.

"Regina I am not siding with her... but you know-”

“No, I don’t know, Kat! Where was Zelena my whole life?! She suddenly appears out thin air and wants a share of the family business? Nuh uh..... I don't think so!" said Regina bobbing her head side to side for emphasis.

"Knowing how I felt about Zelena, the love child, of my mother's affair. Mary Margaret still sided with my mother and Zelena instead of me. My mother lied to my father and me for our entire lives! I never understood why Mary Margaret took her side...."

"I know Regina. I was there remember? You can't keep blaming Mary Margaret though.... your mother could be very persuasive at times." said Kat putting an arm around Regina for support.

"Back then everyone was so accepting of Zelena, so ready to take her in as a part of the family. Not once did anyone stop and think to question her motives at all. _I_ was the one asking all the hard questions nobody else wanted to ask. _I_ was made out to be the bad person for simply finding out her real nature."

"How is Sidney Glass by the way? Is he still doing reconnaissance work for you? “Kat said smirking.

"No, are you kidding?  Do you seriously think I would let him continue that line of work?" Regina laughed out loud, “He is currently the store manager of the Boston store. After the botched work _the fool_ did for me with the whole Zelena business, I banished him from field work entirely."

"Does he still follow you around like a love sick puppy dog?” Kat said teasingly.

"Yes, unfortunately....." said Regina annoyed scrunching up her face in disgust.

"You poor unfortunate soul, it's really pathetic how loyal he is to you, you know? I can’t believe he still works for you despite all the times you constantly rejected him. “Stated Kathryn.

“Yup…” said Regina rapped her knuckles on the table yet again.

"You know… that is a bad habit you have? Honestly Regina, what would your _mother_ say? “Said Kat feigning a shocked expression, by lifting her hand up to her forehead dramatically.

"Fortunately she would say nothing. She's dead. Thank god!" stated Regina.

Of the many bad memories that had been drudged up. There was one specific memory of her mother scolding her for rapping her knuckles on the dining room table. Back then Mary Margaret and Kathryn along with Regina had been confidants in each other whilst growing up. They had kept her sane through her childhood. Collectively, they were united against the way Cora treated Regina. Especially after the death of Regina's late father Henry.

Cora Mills, Regina’s mother had died a couple of years ago so Regina did whatever she wanted. At this thought, she smiled and rapped her knuckles on the table yet again, remembering that she was free to do as she pleased without her mother’s watchful eye.

“Speaking of bad memories, this table has served its purpose. Shall we go to the bar?" suggested Kat gesturing towards the bar.

“Sure,” agreed Regina

They left the table where they had been sitting and relocated to the bar. Regina noticed a tall brunette who was the only bartender working tonight. Regina was impressed by the brunette who didn’t seem to have a problem maintaining her cool while under pressure. The bartender had long brown hair with red streaks accentuating it. She smiled as she walked towards them.

"Hi my name is Ruby, what can I get for you _lovely_ ladies?" asked the scantily clad bartender eying Kat up and down. Kat coughed. Regina assumed, she probably dressed that way too ensure better tips, in that case she was succeeding.

"I'll have a Gin and Tonic, please" said Kathryn enamored by Ruby’s presence.

"And you?” inquired Ruby with a smile casting a glance over to Regina.

"I’ll have a dirty Grey Goose Martini, extra olives." Regina said handing Ruby her credit card.

"Okay, coming right up!  One moment, ladies. Oh and uhhh...  Do you want an open or closed tab? “Said Ruby, with a playful smirk plastered on her face.

"Clo-” Regina had started to say, but then Kathryn Interrupted her.

“Open!” proclaimed Kat staring at Ruby undeterred. Regina rolled her eyes at her friend but didn’t protest.  

“ _My_ kind of woman!” winked Ruby as she walked away. Kat giggled then blushed. Along with being dramatic, Kat used to be a free spirit before she became the CFO for Gold’s. She used to drag Regina to just about every club and bar back in Boston. Among her free spiritedness Kat was known to sleep with anyone and everyone. Regina was actually quite glad when she met Fredrick, they seemed to balance each other out. Kathryn had mellowed out a lot compared to back then.

“Is the room on fire or something, because I believe Mrs. Nolan, you are blushing. I would like to add emphasis on the ‘ _Mrs.’_ Part,” said Regina patting Kat’s shoulder playfully while cracking her first smile since Mary Margaret had left.

“Shut up Regina! I will have you know that Fredrick and I are perfectly happy! Besides, it’s not a crime to appreciate beauty, is it?” exclaimed Kat, who kept checking out Ruby as she mixed the drinks with certain panache, she was truly an aficionado.

“She is quite talented, you know? Definitely knows how to do her job.” assured Regina as Ruby walked back towards them drinks in hand.

“Here you go, ladies. Let me know if you’re _thirsty_ for more, okay?” Winked Ruby, Kathryn’s mouth hung open.

“Dear, your mouth is hanging open. How is dear Fredrick these days?” teased Regina.

“Right, Uhh… Fredrick is marvelous, he went to ice rink with a few of his old Hockey mates” Said Kat shaking her head to rid herself of the spell that Ruby cast.

Her husband was Fredrick Nolan, retired Hockey star. He had helped win many gold medals for the Team USA in the Olympics. As luck would have it once Fredrick met Kathryn, he ultimately decided to settle down and start a family. She was actually quite jealous of her friend at times. Regina’s happiness had always seemed to get taken from her. These thoughts were jumbled in her brain as she continued to sip on her third Martini.

“Hey Regina…”

“What!?” replied Regina maybe a little too harshly, okay she was definitely starting to feel the alcohol. That was fast. When Regina had started drinking, she failed to remember the difference in elevation between Boston and Zermatt thus resulting in her to becoming a lightweight.

“Isn’t that Elsa Ivarsson?”Kat asked spurring her words. Regina focused on the blonde that was walking across room. It was indeed Elsa and she was alone. Perfect. She stood up and started walking towards Elsa. The alcohol adding confidence to her stride.

“Regina? What exactly do you think you are doing?” hissed Kat.

“It’s now or never… I promised Henry I would get him private snowboarding lessons with her”

“Have you gone insane? Regina? REGINA! Stop!” said Kat trying to hold back Regina.

“No, I must do this! For Henry!” Regina bellowed like a war cry.

“Okay, it’s your funeral” said Kat, letting go of Regina.

“Elsa!” said Regina. No response, “Hey Elsa!” Regina said, a little louder than before. Elsa turned looking around as if expecting paparazzi, but smiled upon seeing her instead.

“Oh hi! We met earlier at the front desk, no?” Elsa said her eyes softened once she recognized Regina.

“Yes, we met earlier,” Regina flashed her warmest smile, “My son was the one who was a bit speechless in the lobby earlier. I just wanted to apologize if we ogled you too much earlier, you are just his idol, you know? “Finished Regina sweetening the interaction with a soft compliment.

“No worries, Miss?” Elsa said sweetly

“It’s Ms. Mills, but you can call me Regina. My son’s name is Henry.” Regina said smiling sheepishly back at the blonde.

“Regina, thanks for your apology but it isn’t needed. Was there something else? I should really get back to my friends, before they start to worry.” Said Elsa kindly.

“Oh really?” Regina inquired curiously.

 “My sister, Anna once sent out a search party for me, it was a bit ridiculous. Practically tore apart the whole country to find Me.” laughed Elsa.

“There actually was something I wanted to ask you…”

“Yes…” Elsa raised one of her eyebrows

“I was wondering perhaps, if you could give my son Henry snowboarding lessons?”

 “Uhhh… “Replied Elsa skeptically.

“I have to have those lessons. I will spare no expense, money is no object,” said Regina businesslike, “How much would the lessons cost me?” she said pulling out a checkbook.

“Whoa… lady. I mean Regina…. I don’t exactly give private lessons. I am an athlete, not a teacher.” Said Elsa holding up her hands clearly affronted. Elsa started back peddling a bit to create some space between her and Regina.

“I am Regina Mills, CEO of Regal’s, surely we can come to some sort of an agreement.” Regina said stepping towards Elsa again.

“Regina, I am currently on vacation right now, as you can see. I’m sorry but the answer is, No. Now if you’ll excuse me I will head back to my friends.” she said finally walking off.

Regina stood there dumbfounded. Nobody had ever told her no before. The failure and rejection she felt was too much. She narrowed her eyes as Elsa slipped back into her private room without a backward glance. Utterly frustrated, Regina stormed out of the bar and walked briskly to the elevator. She pushed the up arrow button ferociously as she waited for the elevator.

What was she going to tell Henry? That she failed? His disappointment would just add to the list of things he detested about her. She never could catch a break. She felt defeated, a feeling she hadn’t felt since before her mother was alive. She hated feeling this way. The elevator dinged, she looked up to see Jiminy smiling at her. He noticed her state of distress, then frowned.

“Regina! Are you okay?” Jiminy questioned, his face was etched with concern.

“No…Not really “she said rubbing her temples frustrated.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he probed.

“No…”she looked over at Jiminy, who smiled over at her.

“You sure about that?” asked Jiminy raising his eyebrows.

“Well no....not yet, Jiminy. Not yet…” said Regina hesitantly, the elevator doors closed.

* * *

 

 

** EMMA POV: Boston “TOO DAMN EARLY” O’clock **

 

Emma woke up to her alarm clock buzzing loudly. Startled she shot up, immediately regretting this action as her head started pounding. She was extremely hung over, her headache got worse as she blinked in the dim light cast by the early morning. She couldn't quite really remember how she had got back to her apartment but she was glad nonetheless. This Emma noticed was starting to become a habit, a bad and reckless habit. But then she remembered that she was dying anyway. Oh well, she grunted as she pulled off the covers not wanting to leave the warmth they provided.

She rolled out of bed stretching her limbs. Emma was just glad she wasn’t in jail or something, the bar she had been at had probably gotten her a taxi or something like that. She moseyed over to her refrigerator and opened the door while letting out a stifling yawn. She rubbed her throbbing head as she opened the fridge door. The burst of light that emanated from the fridge caused her to squint temporarily blinding her.

“Shit!” exclaimed Emma. She was looking at an empty fridge. The only food item that was in there was butter. But unfortunately, she didn’t have any bread to put the butter on. She slammed the fridge door shut. Emma also realized that couldn’t make toast anyway, because she had broken the toaster a couple weeks ago. The toaster was still KO’d due to an unforeseeable event with a knife and fork getting stuck after a wrestling match with a piece of toast that had gotten stuck. Damn toasters.

“Damn! I am super hungry. Ughh......” growled Emma, rubbing her aching tummy.

 Emma blinked at her alarm clock. 8 o'clock. Great. She decided that she would have to go to the market to get some of the essentials. She hated grocery shopping, she usually just ordered take out, but none of the places she ordered from were open this early in the morning. Resigned, Emma threw on some clothes and walked down to the train platform. It was just a few T stops away, fortunately.

Emma finally reached the checkout stand her cart was full of scrumptious food that was easy to make, basically junk food. She noticed the headline of the newspaper that was sitting on the check stand.

**_“Lottery Winner? “_ **

Emma picked up the newspaper and added it to her pile of purchases.

“So, nobody has claimed the winning lotto ticket yet?” said Emma to the cashier.

“Damn shame. All that money not being claimed. I am a fool. I actually bought a couple of tickets this time.” Said the cashier.

“Me, too.” Emma left the market, and headed towards the T station to head back home carrying her grocery bags and her newspaper.

She found two good seats close to the exit doors of the T, she sat in one while the other seat was for her grocery bags. Emma started reading the article about the lottery winnings, she had just about gotten to the end where the winning ticket’s numbers were printed. Her stop was next, so she prepared to get off, securing her bags she stood up. She looked again at the newspaper and actually looked at the printed winning numbers, Emma’s pulse quickened. Why did those numbers look so familiar?  She pulled out her ticket and compared her ticket to the newspaper, they were the same. She had the winning ticket. 

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Emma loudly. She received a few startled looks from a few people on the train, Emma rechecked the numbers on her ticket to verify that she wasn't hallucinating the whole thing. She wasn't. The reality of the situation began to sink in.

“Oh my god! I’ve got the winning lotto ticket” muttered Emma unable to control her excitement any longer.

Most people on the train just looked at her shocked. Her second outburst cased a few people to even take out their headphones to hear what the commotion was. There was a moment of brief silence as everyone continued to stare at Emma holding her lotto ticket. But then as they processed what she had said, the train erupted into chaos. Many of the commuters proceeded to try and tackle her to get the very sought after ticket. Her fight or flight responses quickly kicked in, literally.

 After what seemed like an eternity the train doors finally opened. She left her groceries behind abandoning all of her previous thoughts about her stomach. Hunger was replaced with her innate survival instincts, she clawed her way towards the train platform. Getting off the chaos that was the train had initiated a surge of adrenaline to course throughout her body. By this point she was purely being fueled by adrenaline. Not looking back, she continued to run trying to evade the greedy pursuers. When she finally reached home, she slammed the door shut forcefully and locked it behind her.

 She leaned against the door to catch her breath, the adrenaline had faded away. Now leaving the previous feeling of hunger she had felt since this morning. She was undeniably famished. Blinking at the clock it read 11 o'clock. Emma sighed an old sigh, she had left her groceries on the train with all the commotion.

"Fuck! I am just going to order some takeout “said Emma resigned she pulled out her cellphone to call her favorite Chinese restaurant.

Now, that Emma had ate some food she could focus on the next task at hand. The lottery ticket. She decided to call the phone number on the back of the lotto ticket. She had no idea where start. Or how to go about collecting her money. After a short call, Emma was told the procedures she had to follow to collect her winnings. She would need to bring the ticket along with two forms of identification down to the Massachusetts State Lottery Office.

 "Miss Swan if you would fill out this paperwork and tax forms, and then we will continue," said the pale faced receptionist.

"When will I have access to my money?"

"After you provide us with your account information, almost immediately," said the receptionist in a monotone voice. Emma finished filling out all the essential paperwork.

"Here you go," said Emma with smile while handing her the clipboard.

"Congratulations Miss Swan, “said the receptionist boringly, as if handing out millions of dollars to people was just an ordinary mundane practice she did every day. Well I guess it was her job, Emma thought to herself amusedly.

"Is that it then? “Asked Emma excitedly.

"Yes that's all we be needing from you Miss Swan. One question though..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm just curious, not that you have to answer. But...." said the receptionist hesitantly, "Now, that you have won this money, what's the first thing you are going to do?"

Emma thought about it, because she honestly wasn't quite too sure herself. And then it hit her and she smiled.

"I'm going to go on a trip, yeah..... I am going on a trip," confessed Emma confidently, "I have never traveled anywhere before so I am going to take a vacation..." just saying this out loud reinforced her resolve to leave as soon as possible.

"Oooh! Where you going to go?" said the receptionist straightening up in her chair. Her boredom had evidently shattered away. She no doubt that the receptionist hadn't taken a vacation in years either.

"Zermatt.”


	6. Meet Cute? Meet Nasty? Oh Dear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long hiatus. Midterms have been a bitch, and then the whole Lexa dying thing left me out of it for a couple days. FUCK YOU JROTH! So anyways I worked really hard on this chapter and would LOVE FEEDBACK. PLEASE REVIEW!! 
> 
> Muah! XoXo
> 
> Much Love to my Beta as always 
> 
> Darren Black.

**Chapter 6**

 

* * *

 

 

**EMMA POV**     

 

Emma started to grow anxious as she stepped off the red express train and onto the platform. Since her heart transplant she had never been able to travel far from the Hospital. Unfortunately, her first time on an airplane had been quite underwhelming. Her expectations from movies and such had grossly neglected the amount of time you actually spent on the damn plane.  Emma thought that perhaps for her first time on an airplane a Trans-Atlantic flight definitely wasn’t the best way to pop her “flying” cherry. She had survived it nonetheless.

Upon arriving at the airport in Geneva, Emma had arranged to take the train the rest of the way to Zermatt. She was unable to take a direct flight there mainly because Zermatt doesn’t have an airport.

After collecting her winnings at the State Lottery Office the previous week, Emma had immediately called to book her reservation at the Grand Märchenbuch Hotel. Although the no auto though route policy was inconvenient, it was not completely impossible to get to Zermatt, it just required a little more attention to detail. This is done to help preserve the mountain climate in which Zermatt culture thrives. She was also told by Marian, a rather helpful employee at the Grand Märchenbuch Hotel, that since cars are not allowed in Zermatt it meant that there were no impersonal tour buses belching out noise and fumes. Which Emma had liked immensely

To accommodate arriving guests, The Grand Märchenbuch Hotel usually had an electric powered taxi or horse drawn sleigh to pick up guests from the train station. Emma lugged her bags and snowboard to the curb.  The cobbled streets were covered in snow creating a picturesque scene found in photographs.

Emma gasped, jaw dropping as she took in the majestic Matterhorn. She stood there spellbound, the pictures she had googled on her phone hardly did the mountain justice. Finding herself breathless she was already entranced by the intoxicating spell it cast. She took a deep breath, the crispness of the mountain air filled her lungs. The hellish nine hour flight from Boston was all but forgotten as she snapped a picture of the Matterhorn.

Sighing Emma looked around expecting to find the horse drawn sleigh to the Hotel. Marian had assured Emma that someone would be there from the hotel to pick her up. A little ways down the curb she saw a little man holding a sign with “Swan” written on it.

 “Hey… That’s me “said Emma pointing at the sign offering an awkward smile.

“Hello” grunted out the small stout man, “My name is Leroy I’ll be your chauffeur today.” He said morosely shaking her hand. He then turned to load her luggage into the horse drawn sleigh.

“Hello Leroy, it’s very nice to meet you! Very nice weather we are having today, huh?” greeted Emma with a smile.

Leroy simply nodded not answering her. She noticed the handsome horses neighing while Leroy was fussing over her snowboard struggling to load it into the sleigh. He ultimately succeeded and they were off.

“So, Miss Swan what brings you to Zermatt?" asked Leroy breaking the silence.

“Oh please, call me Emma,"

“Okay....Emma, what brings you to Zermatt?" asked Leroy again, his back was facing her as he urged the horses on through the cobbled streets. They passed by mountaineers cemetery, the monument to the fallen climbers.

"Oh you know the usual, just some rest and relaxation and ………… some snowboarding, of course."' replied Emma shivering as she pulled the blanket closer. The horse drawn sleigh was altruistic, but rather impractical Emma thought in this weather.

 

"Ah, it’s a good time of the season for snowboarding. The village is always popular during this time of year. The Matterhorn attracts athletes from all around. “Said Leroy.

"Yeah it is breathtaking. It seems so ginormous in person. Back in Boston, we don’t really have any mountains even close to the size of this one."

"So you are from America then? How was your flight?" inquired Leroy, as they approached the Hotel.

"Yes, born and raised. It was a long flight, I am just glad it’s over." said Emma.

"We are here, Emma. Welcome to the Grand Märchenbuch Hotel."

* * *

 

 

**REGINA POV**        

 

"So, Regina are you ready to go meet Mr. Gold? According to the valet he just arrived. “Kathryn said primping in front of the mirror in Regina's room.

Kathryn glanced down at her wristwatch, "Where's Henry at, Regina? Are you ready yet? Jesus, my clothes are going out of style, if you take any longer I swear I am going to throw a bitch fit!"

"He's on the slopes as per his usual routine," replied Regina from the bathroom in the master bedroom, “Geez calm yourself Kat, I'll be out in just a minute. I am just touching up my lipstick and besides a queen is never late, everyone else is simply early!" said Regina sarcastically as she poked her head out of the bathroom doorframe.

"Whatever you say my Evil Queen." joked Kat, "Why aren't you on the slopes with Henry, didn’t you bring your skis? “Inquired Kat.

"I didn't have time today, as you know I had to prepare for this meeting Kat,” said Regina as she finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Meeting? It's more of just like a meet and greet. We aren't even talking business today, just welcoming him, that's all" said Kat.

"First impressions are everything Kat, I didn't want to greet him after a day skiing, I always look like a hot mess after skiing."

"You look bad? As if! You could be covered in mud and sweat, and still be flawless!" supplied Kat incredulously. Regina shoved Kat's shoulder playfully

"Whatever Kat! You are ridiculous...I don't always look good." exasperated Regina.

"Do to!” Said Kat

"Do not!" shot back Regina

We are going to be late..." pointed out Kat                                     

"Oh my god Kat! You should have said something!!"Kat smiled at Regina loving her friend's reaction. Regina was always so punctual, being late was her biggest pet peeve.

"I just did...." Kat said rolling her eyes as they left Regina's suite.

They finally reached the lobby, Regina was in a foul mood loudly complaining about how long the elevator took. As they got closer to the arrival desk, Regina noticed a tall blonde woman give a startled deer in the headlights type look as if she recognized her. The look of recognition she had shown however quickly turned into a glare before turning back to continue conversing with that imbecile, Marian. Had she heard her complain? It didn’t matter to Regina either way. Marian. Ugh, how she loathed the woman. She honestly could not understand how a girl like that worked in a place like this.

Upon closer inspection she observed that Marian and the blonde woman seemed to be rather friendly, exchanging smiles and laughs with each other. Regina felt a surge of jealousy. Confused by this feeling, Regina cleared her throat. When had her throat started to get dry? She continued walking towards the desk trying to rid herself of the sudden emotion.

Her eyes flicked back towards the blonde woman again, eyeing her up and down. She was dressed impeccably, she was absolutely stunning wearing the new Burberry coat in which Regina herself had been eyeing only last week in Boston. She wondered why she felt so jealous towards Marian, it's not like she knew the blonde or anything. They finally reached the desk where Mr. Gold was standing next to an attractive brunette which she assumed was Belle French, Mr. Gold's fiancée. They stopped abruptly at the check in desk, Kat exchanged pleasantries with her colleague and started some small talk.

Never being one for small talk, Regina curiously glanced over at the blonde again distracted by the exchange between Marian and the blonde woman. Her heart for no apparent reason had started beating faster, what in hell was going on? The pair laughed again. She noticed how alluring the blonde's smile was, she felt drawn to her somehow. She kept shooting furtive glances back at the jovial pair unable to focus on Mr. Gold.

“Oh Miss Swan! I am glad that you made it to Zermatt! How was your flight?" squealed Marian. God, she was annoying Regina thought as she rolled her eyes. So the blonde did have a name. She strained her ears to hear more of the conversation.

"Me too honestly, I almost thought I'd never get off of that plane, nine hours is a long time.  You truly alleviated a lot stress for me, Marian. I am grateful for all the travel tips you gave me. I am very delighted to meet you in person. Although, as much as I'd love to sit and chat with you... As I said earlier it's been an arduous day. Can I please just check in? So that I can head up to my room, I am worn out and just want to take a nap." said Emma.

Nine hours? She must be from America, then. Regina wondered as she stood there in a stupor between Kat and Mr. Gold. Disgusted by the lack of propriety Marian continued to show other customers, Regina edged away slowly away from the pair. The blonde was an enigma an added bonus despite her cavorting with people like Marian.

"You arrived earlier than expected Miss Swan, so I apologize but your reservation is not ready yet..." informed Marian. Regina raised an eyebrow. For real? Seriously, this woman was horrendous at her job. Emma however to Regina's surprise did not get angry quite the opposite in fact.

"No worries, things happen. Hmmm.....as of right now what is available? "Asked Emma, "You see, I don’t have a whole lot of time to wait around, I have things I need to do." Emma paused briefly, there was a sad painful expression that crossed her face. Marian had missed it due to being flustered, but Regina had seen it. Why was this woman so sad?

“Is there perhaps another suite or room I can upgrade to?" asked Emma patiently, as she replaced her sad expression with another smile.

"Well, the only thing we have is our Presidential Elite Villa available, but it's $2,750 Euro a night...." Said Marian trailing off not expecting Emma to upgrade.

"That'll be fine. I'll take it. “Marian and Regina were both shocked in the nonchalant way Emma had said it. Regina thought that Emma must be a reclusive artist, honestly who had that much money to burn.

"Really?"

"Did I blink, Marian?” winked Emma, this rather confirmed her suspicion as she handed Marian cash. CASH Really? What was she a drug dealer or something?

"Uh... Okay." she said making a quick phone call to her boss letting him know the change of plans.  A few moments later, an Armani suit clad man came to the front desk. Regina was surprised that she didn’t know her. By the way the blonde dressed and the amount of money she had to simply upgrade to the Presidential Villa impressed her. Regina herself ran in the best of social circles back in Boston and judging from this woman’s accent Regina deduced she must have lived in Boston at some point. She simply could not recall ever meeting such a woman.

"Okay, Miss Swan, this is Sebastian he will show you to your Villa, he is the General Manager. Please enjoy your stay here at the Märchenbuch “said Marian. Emma handed Marian a very generous tip. Before she could control herself Regina scoffed. That woman did not deserve such a big tip, she didn't even help the blonde all that much.  Mr. Gold was distracted by the sudden noise and finally turned away from Kat to acknowledge Regina's presence. She smiled at him.

She had actually scoffed quite loudly, which resulted in peculiar looks from both Emma and her present company. Undeterred Regina avoided their gaze, she slowly turned to face Kat, albeit rather awkwardly. Kat shot her a concerned look.  Oh god, this was a disaster.

"Ah, Ms. Mills I have heard so much about you from Kathryn over here." Said Mr. Gold gesturing at Kat as if she were a prized pony. The woman linked to his arm she assumed was Belle French.

“I hope she didn’t tell you everything about me, “supplied Regina with a playful wink, "Let me introduce myself. I am Regina Mills, but please call me Regina.  I am pleased that you made it to Zermatt. “Said Regina. She then tried to focus all her attention to Mr. Gold not wanting to appear rude. Emma the blonde woman had been escorted to her Villa no doubt.

After they had welcomed Mr. Gold Regina and Kathryn decided to get a massage. The Märchenbuch had a Chinese spa called Fa. The spa was named after the Chinese family that ran it. They were locally renowned for their traditional Chinese techniques with a modern twist. Regina changed into comfy clothes and headed down to Spa Fa. She met Kathryn just outside the spa and they walked in together.

 

"Hello, welcome to Spa Fa! I am Grandmother Fa. Have you ladies been here before?” greeted Grandmother Fa. She was very agile despite her age. Her smile grew as they nodded.

"Yes, well I have..." said Regina, "But this is my friend Kat's first time here." answered Regina motioning to Kat. They both signed in and waited for the next available masseuse. Grandmother Fa eyed them suspiciously as they waited. She nodded and looked them over.

“Ah, Mrs. Nolan and Mrs. Mills, You here on business or pleasure? You married or single?" as she referenced the sign in book. Seriously, what the hell? Were all old Chinese ladies this nosy? Regina forced a smile and answered her politely by asking a question of her own.

"Does our relationship status somehow affect our spa treatments today?" asked Regina snarkily. The small woman returned her forced smile with a very shady look looking her and Kat up and down.

"Hmm... single then, “said Grandmother Fa but then she looked back at them both frowned, “or... are you both the lesbian?” said the Chinese lady who was clearly homophobic. Kat smiled at Regina then winked, Regina scowled not amused by this nosey Chinese lady.

"Uh... Excuse Me? I don't think that is any of your-” started Regina about to strangle this old lady. Her anger was rising every second she could feel heat rushing towards her face. If this lady didn’t stop she was going to lose control. But before she could kill Grandmother Fa however, Kat had interrupted her by giving her a look that said.

_“Come on Regina just play along with it. Let’s give this lady a run for her money.”_

 Regina froze mid attack then composed herself.

"Yes, we are a couple. C'mon honey let's just get our massages already." whined Kat playfully as she grasped Regina's hand. Clearly affronted, Grandmother Fa gasped at this sudden display of public affection. Regina smirked, satisfied with the old Chinese lady's reaction. But seriously though? This lady needed to get over herself. We are in the 2015 for heaven's sake, this isn't the Ming Dynasty! She started to lead them down the hall when they ran into a young Chinese woman.

"This is my granddaughter Mulan, she will help you ladies now," dismissed Grandmother Fa as she left the both of them in the middle of the hallway with Mulan. Her granddaughter Mulan had short black silky hair and bright complexion. She simply nodded as they all watched Grandmother Fa head back to the front desk.

"Is she always like that?" asked Kat gesturing over her shoulder at Grandmother Fa.

"Yes, unfortunately.... Imagine being her granddaughter. Hello, I am Mulan I'll be your masseuse," greeted Mulan to Kat all the while giving a curt bow. Kat bowed back.

She then turned to look at them both and continued," Now, if you would both follow me I’ll take you to the Serenity Room, "exhaled Mulan

"What about me? Where is my masseuse?" asked Regina.

"Yes, Ms. Mills. Anya has gone ahead to prepare for us. If you will just follow me I will take you to her. I can assure you Anya is my second, my apprentice so to speak. I've trained her well." explained Mulan as she then led them down a long hallway.

The end of the hallway opened into a spacious room smelling of incense and ginger. The walls were lined with luxurious burgundy and violet silks. The expansive room was partitioned off into multiple secluded areas.

"Excuse me, where are the private rooms? I reserved a private room. I always get a private room. Always!" Regina exclaimed obviously annoyed. Her nostrils flared dangerously. Mulan shrugged her shoulders and shot Kat a strained look.

"I am sorry but all the private rooms are unavailable at the moment." answered Mulan.

 

"This will do just fine, Mulan. We don't need a private room. Don't we Regina?" urged Kat through clenched teeth while shooting Regina a "back the fuck off” glare. Regina backed down.

“Be nice!” hissed Kat.

"Fine. “Regina sighed as her mouth formed a rebellious pout. Reaching the secluded area they were met by a stranger who introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Anya. I’ll be your masseuse Ms. Mills. Now, if you and Mrs. Nolan could disrobe please. Mulan and I will step out while you two get ready. We'll give you five minutes okay?" said Anya. Her accent was not quite Russian but definitely Slavic Regina deduced.

"Okay sounds good, Thanks Anya!” replied Kat as Anya pulled out the partition to give them some privacy. Regina started pacing back and forth.

"What is wrong your Majesty? Afraid you'll get turned on by my rocking body?" winked Kat as she wiggled her shoulders for added effect.

"Oh please, Kat..." scoffed Regina, "It's nothing I haven't seen before.” stated Regina as she eyed Kat up and down unimpressed.

"Wow…. Not your type then?" joked Kat suggestively.

"No, not really no" said Regina with a playful smirk. Kat was growing impatient as she disrobed and hopped under the sheet on the table.

"Regina, are you going to change or not!? You know that you and I need to relax and take a load off.” She pointed out, then continued, “It’s been a long day and all you need to do right now is to take care of yourself. Releasing some of that tension will be good for you.”

“Now, get naked this instant or so help me.... Why are you being so difficult Regina? You better hurry and get changed before Mulan and Anya get back. Or they are going to walk in on you undressing! “Argued Kat.

"What makes me uncomfortable,” said Regina gesticulating with her hands out in front of her, “it is the fact that not only am I naked in front of my masseuse but also that I am naked in front of complete strangers!" finished Regina running a hand through her hair.

"Regina...." trailed off Kat, just as annoyed as Regina felt.

"-I refuse to participate in this communal orgy. I am a bit more refined than public nudity. Ugh, this is why I always get a private room.” Regina complained innocently. Alarm bells rang in Regina’s ears as she heard muffled voices approaching their general vicinity.

"Fine, but just this once Kat! “Regina forcibly whispered as she hurriedly took off her clothes and shot under the sheet on her table.

"I knew you'd see reason, dear “chimed Kat mocking Regina's favorite expression, "Dear". The voices were louder and clearer as the strangers got closer to them.

"Miss Swan and Miss Ivarsson this will be your area,” said Mulan," Both of your masseuses will be along shortly."

"Miss Swan?" Regina said under her breath. Swan? Wasn’t that the name of the blonde in the lobby? But before Regina could dwell more on this subject there was a sudden outburst.

"So... I don't want to come off creepy, but Ivarsson? That's a unique name, is it possible that you are related to Elsa Ivarrson by chance?" asked Emma Swan loudly, she then continued, "Sorry, I am just a diehard fan of hers.”

 

"Yes I can see that, “said the unknown female jovially stifling a laugh, "Hi, I am Anna, Elsa's sister. It’s nice to meet you. My sister and I are here on holiday taking in the sights,” confirmed Anna.

 

"Ah I see, well my name is Emma I am also here for some rest and relaxation." Both were now engaged in loud conversation.

"There are other people here, you know?! Could you please be quiet?!" shouted Regina towards the other partitioned area. The conversation stopped or was continued in hush tones that Regina couldn’t hear. Regina and Kat then heard a small knock. They assured Mulan that they were ready. Mulan and Anya came back in carrying their supplies that they would need.

"Sorry, it took a little longer than we expected. We had to bring back a few more clients." urged Mulan.

“Now, before we start have you two had any recent injuries that we need to know about?"

"No" answered both Regina and Kat.

"Great, do you guys prefer music?"

"No, we don’t want any music, just get on with it." said Regina bluntly.

"Okay, let's begin. Please let us know right away if you feel too much pain.

Anya started slow but found a pace that worked for Regina. Eventually, they worked out all the kinks and knots in her lower back. It had taken time for Regina to adjust to Anya's aggressive technique.

As they continued she felt her lack of hydration as Anya removed all the knots from her lower back. She really did need to drink more water, before she got another massage. As Anya got closer to her shoulders and neck, the pain became excruciatingly unbearable. The pain that coursed through her body when Anya put pressure there was intensifying exponentially. Regina usually had a high tolerance for pain so this newfound sensation stunned her, considering she had gone through childbirth with Henry.

"Ow! What are you trying to do to me?” shouted Regina in pain.

“You have big knot in shoulders and neck, maybe you hold neck in strange position at work. Too much holding the phone, maybe? “Said Anya in her thick accent.

“Excuse me, what are you suggesting? You know what, shut up! You are a masseuse not a life coach. Why don’t you just do the job you are being paid to do.” Regina said harshly. Anya was taken aback not sure what to do.

The partition slid back yet again to reveal not Grandmother Fa as she expected, but Emma Swan in her spa provided robe.

“Hey, Hey! I don’t like the way you are talking to her.” Said Emma stepping in front of Anya, who was cowering behind her. Regina looked up at the intruder with awe.

The robe wasn’t quite long enough to cover the blonde modestly. Regina got an eyeful of the blondes toned legs and lower thigh.

“You don’t talk to working people that way! She is just trying to do her job, lady!” snapped Emma sending daggers at her with her green eyes.

Regina shuddered, she was now the one to be taken aback by this awkward situation. Not able to confront the blonde, without exposing herself. Regina utilized the only thing left in her arsenal, her face. She quirked her eyebrow threateningly as Emma came down to her level and got in her face.

“She was hurting me! Why do you even care?  You don’t know me or her? You are just being insufferable interrupting other people’s business. I don’t recall us being introduced at all” Regina knew all too well what her name was, but the woman herself still remained a mystery. She had baited her with questions hoping to learn more about this elusive woman.

“There’s no need. I know who you are Regina Mills, everyone knows about Regina Mills the illustrious Evil Queen of Regal’s department store.” She exhaled softly. Regina could feel her breath on her face.

 Emma placed a devilish smirk on her lips and continued, “Oops did I say Evil Queen? I meant CEO” said Emma. Regina was vulnerable, literally naked and Emma knew it. There was nothing she could do without making a fool of herself. Emma looked over at Anya and looked at her name tag.

“Now, don’t take out your bitchy mood on my new friend Anya here, she was just trying to work that foul mood out of you. If you apologize right now Regina. I might just forget that this ever happened.” Said Emma scornfully.

“You have no right to order me-“Regina had started say but Emma interrupted her.

“No, lady. You have no idea what I am capable of. Now apologize to Anya.” Demanded Emma forcefully. Seeing no other way Regina conceded.

“Sorry Anya…” mumbled Regina. She had never been talked to in such a way. It made Regina furious but she held back as Anya simply nodded helplessly. She bit her lip to prevent herself from ridiculing herself further.

“Have a good day Ms. Mills.” Said Emma resolutely, Regina shot a quick glance over at Kat who was openmouthed and speechless. Emma did an about face after receiving looks of gratitude from Anya and Mulan. As Emma walked away, Regina’s eyes widened as couldn’t help but notice the subtle sashaying of her hips as she walked away determinedly. Why? Why did the blonde affect her this way? Mulan and Anya were smart to vacate the area after the heated exchange between Emma and Regina.

“Damn, I like her.” Said Kat after Emma had reached a safe distance, “I honestly have never quite seen someone give you a run for your money like that. What was her name again?” Laughed Kat amusedly.

“Me either…” said Regina frustrated beyond belief.

“I bet you don’t like that...”stated Kat.

“I don’t.” Said Regina disgustedly, as she recalled the embarrassment she just felt moments ago.

“Her name?” Kat asked again.

“Her name is Emma Swan, Kat.” Said Regina shortly finally allowing her anger to bubble to the surface.

“Hmmm… never heard of her…” replied Kat.

“Neither have I, but I will destroy that woman if it’s the last thing I do. No one talks to me like that and gets away with it.”

 


	7. Hair Cuts, Valets, and Drag Shows

**Chapter 7**

 

* * *

 

 

**Emma POV**

 

After leaving Spa Fa in a rage Emma literally ran into Anna as she entered the lobby. The collision had caused Anna to drop her tote bag resulting in its contents spilling out all over the floor.

“Oh shit! I am so sorry Anna I didn’t see you there. Did I break anything?” asked Emma bending down to help Anna gather up her things.

“No, it’s quite alright. I don’t believe anything took collateral damage.” Said Anna while smiling as she finished stuffing all the odds and ends into her tote bag. she stood back up. She straightened her clothes.

“Are you sure you are alright?” asked Emma concernedly. 

 “Honestly Emma, it was an honest mistake I wasn’t really watching where I was going either.” assured Anna politely.

“Thanks, Emma you didn’t have to help”

“Of course I did. I totally ran into you.”

“No, Emma. I mean earlier in the Spa. That was really nice what you did for Anya back there. It was truly mortifying how that woman was treating her. ”stated Anna.

“Anyone would have done the same thing.” Said Emma humbly, she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

“I’d like to think so, but not everyone has your gumption, Emma. I am not going to lie I totally froze up, but you reacted. You did what everyone else was too afraid to do.”

“Talk to Regina? Pfft… she is not all that scary. “Said Emma with a laugh.

“Are you fucking kidding me? She is terrifyingly intense and gives off a psycho bitch vibe.” Said Anna exasperatedly.

“Anna, life is too short to be afraid of people like that,” said Emma jabbing a figure behind her at the spa, “’I’ve spent too much of my life waiting for others to step up. I finally realized that if I wanted things to change I’d have to make it happen myself.”

“Yes, Emma that is noble attitude to have albeit a little corny. You honestly sound like my sister with her “Let it go” mumbo jumbo nonsense.” Stated Anna using air quotes for emphasis.

“Hey, I will have you know that your sister inspired me to overcome certain obstacles in my life, Anna.” Said Emma seriously. She and Anna walked out the back doors together towards the Villas.

“Yeah, my sister seems to inspire everyone.” Joked Anna, “Not that I don’t love what my sister does, but it can sometimes be exhausting to have a celebrity as a sister.” Anna remarked abashedly.

“Oh! Shut up Anna! You are extremely lucky to even have a sibling. As an orphan, I envy the very fact that you have a sister. When I was little I always wanted a sister, but alas it was not in the cards for me.” ruminated Emma. Anna went silent not sure what to say after her comment. They walked on in an awkward silence. After a few more steps before she responded after much concentration.

 “So you are staying in the Villas as well?” asked Anna as an obvious ploy to avoid the awkward topic that is family life.

“Yeah, when I arrived my suite wasn’t ready so I just upgraded to a Villa instead.” remarked Emma.

“Fantastic, maybe we are neighbors,” Said Anna excitedly.  

“Yeah, maybe!” said Emma returning the enthusiasm. It would be nice to make at least one friend while she was staying here. They rounded the backside of hotel and came to the sequestered area where the Villas were located. Emma stopped in front of the Presidential Elite Villa.

“This is me.” stated Emma pulling out her keys.

“Holy Shit Emma! Just a Villa? You have the best Villa in the Marchenbuch!” exclaimed Anna exuberantly obviously taken aback.

“It is rather lovely isn’t it? Not usually my style but hey… you only live once right?” said Emma with a playful wink. Emma inwardly cringed however as she said that last part. Anna had reacted badly to the news about her being an orphan. She couldn’t imagine what Anna’s reaction if she actually knew the real reason behind Emma’s trip.

_“So… I am totally dying, but with my last few moments that I have I wanted to meet your sister Elsa…”_

or

_“Oh! Also, did I mention that I follow her religiously on Twitter? That’s how I decided to visit Zermatt, because I knew you guys were here...”_

 “Stop being so modest, “laughed out Anna. Emma was distracted by her new friends laugh disrupting her inner monologue. Shit this was getting to real. Emma had always disliked being the center of attention. Despite this new brazen attitude Emma had found after being diagnosed with brain cancer, she was still ultimately a very self-conscious person. She had scars, literally and figuratively. The spotlight was a place she tried to avoid altogether.

 _“Modest? I could have totally donated these winnings to charity, but I am spending it all. Yeah, the whole reason I am here is purely selfish. Jesus I am going to Hell”_ Thought Emma.

Emma was embarrassed by her new friend gushing over her Villa. Emma laughed out loud nervously, if only Anna could have seen her crying in her abysmal apartment a week ago. Blushing timidly, it became evident to Emma that her Villa was indeed far more superior then the Villa Anna and Elsa were staying in. Emma paused letting this new information sink in.

The Villa.

The Villa that Elsa Ivarrson was staying in.

The Villa that Elsa Ivarrson and her sister had was next door to hers.

Damn.

This new development had Emma reeling. She was surprised that her last minute half botched plan had resulted this way. Her role model, Elsa “Mother Fucking” Ivarrson, at this very moment was her next door neighbor. Emma’s heart started to beat faster at this though.  This prospect was exciting but also unsettling and sent shivers down Emma’s spine as she retreated up the pathway glancing over at the neighboring Villa. Emma’s internal monologue had started up again. She tried to focus on Anna but failed miserably.

 _“What was Elsa doing right now?”_ Emma wondered as she reached her front door _._

 _“Am I fucking obsessed groupie because I followed her here? Because I follow her religiously in Twitter”_ Thought Emma.

Now, that she was here in Zermatt however it had all become too real. Never in a million years did Emma entertain such fantasies. She did want come to Zermatt because Elsa was here, but Elsa wasn’t the only reason. The Matterhorn had transfixed her ever since she had seen Elsa’s tweet about Zermatt. She never actually expected to meet her.    

“What’s that look for?” Said Anna, Emma blinked dumbfounded lost in her thoughts. She been jerked out of her reverie.

“What look?” inquired Emma not too happy about being caught in the act.

“That far away dreamy thing you are doing over there?” said Anna laughing.

“Oh you know just making a list in my head, it’s kind of my thing” lied Emma through her teeth. Shit. She was so not making a list, but Anna didn’t need to know that. Anna nodded in understandment.

“Bye Emma, it was nice talking to you. See you around, neighbor!” Said Anna bidding farewell. She smiled and waved as Anna walked to her own Villa.

Glad for the exchange to be over, Emma waved back earnestly. She honestly was bound to embarrass herself if the conversation had carried on any longer. Taking a deep calming breath, she twisted the key into the lock and let herself into the Villa.

Emma knew that by winning the lottery it had allowed her to die on her own terms. Although, she had no control of when she was going to die, Emma decided she might as well die on her own terms rather than those decisions be left to doctors and hospital staff. Yes, Emma was dying, but hell be damned she was going to die in style.

 Perhaps it was selfish to not share her secret with anyone. She dreaded whoever were to find her lifeless body in a couple weeks. Strangely, here in Marchenbuch she didn't feel alone like she did in Boston. She felt like a completely different person. A person that she wished that she had become sooner. Death had a funny way of altering your perspective. Emma decidedly was not amused.

 Walking into her Villa she threw her purse down on the island in the kitchen. Turning on the coffee machine she paced back and forth. She was still fuming from confronting Regina Mills. She needed caffeine desperately. Unlike most people caffeine calmed Emma down instead of riling her up oddly enough. As the coffee machine brewed the coffee, Emma’s thoughts drifted back to Regina Mills.

Emma had totally recognized Regina earlier in the lobby when she was checking in. She was hard to miss, honestly. Her identity was plain to Emma due only to the fact that every Regal’s store had a huge poster of her in its break room. The woman, Emma had always thought, was vain. She had plastered posters of herself all over her company. The gesture Emma had always thought ridiculously overdone. The posters always, always dictated the standards of excellence that she expected of employees. If the posters weren't enough, there was always the company's magazine that propagated the same bullshit each month, and it always had her face on it as well.

It was true that Regina Mills was attractive, perhaps the most attractive woman that Emma had ever laid eyes on.  That didn’t change the fact that the woman was a ruthless tyrant. Although, despite being a stuck up bitch underneath that “Evil Queen” exterior Emma had possibly detected a human side to the woman. Earlier back in Spa Fa there was no doubt in Emma’s mind that Regina felt vulnerable under the sheet. Among the anger however Emma had felt she had also felt a deep connection with the woman. Luckily, there paths had never crossed when Emma had actually worked at Regal’s. Strangely, Emma felt like she knew her somehow, like on a visceral level.  She shook it off as the coffee maker beeped proclaiming the coffee to be ready. Relieved, Emma grabbed herself a mug from the cupboard.

Emma downed the full mug of coffee. The coffee slid down her throat effortlessly, the caffeine helped soothe her tense body. Her aching muscles finally relaxed as the caffeine kicked in.  Pouring herself another mug of coffee she took in the view of the Matterhorn from her kitchen.

“Damn, I can’t wait to ride that mountain tomorrow. This view is definitely the best attribute about this Villa.” Said Emma as she stared out at the Matterhorn.

Emma was lost in thought as she heard a load cough behind her. Quickly spinning around and falling off the stool, Emma unceremoniously spilt coffee all over herself. Writhing on the floor cursing, she looked up her eyes fell upon an older woman dressed in a hotel uniform.

“Who the fuck are you?” gasped Emma grabbing a towel in an effort to dab up the spilt coffee. She failed.

“Sorry to have startled you,” said the older woman, but Emma noted the level of sarcasm that implied that she wasn’t sorry at all.

“I am Maleficent, your personal concierge, maid, and or valet. I do it all. Whichever ever title seems to suits you best, I will do my best to function in that role.”

“Maleficent? What a mouthful….” Stated Emma getting up, “I am just going to call you Mal, okay?” Emma detected disapproval in Maleficent’s face, but ultimately the woman nodded.

“So, Mal what do locals do around here to have fun?”

“Umm…well I am usually doing laundry or shining the guest’s shoes. I do not have fun.” Stated Mal morosely.

“Okay then….” Trailed off Emma awkwardly, “Well as a concierge what do you recommend that I do?”

“There is Spa Fa located in the hotel that guests usually find relaxing.”

“Been there done that. Next”

“There is a Salon in the village that is highly recommended. Many guests after arriving like to go there and get pampered. Perhaps a cut and color would do you some good?”

“What’s the name of this place?”

“Meela’s, it is a full service Salon owned by Killian Jones.” stated Mal. Considering her current influx of cash flow giving her financial independence she reminded herself of why she was here. To fully enjoy life rather than just surviving it. Emma looked at herself in the mirror. Upon actual inspection of her hair Emma noticed multiple split ends. Her hair had been lacking lately, and she was long overdue for a color. She supposed that her blonde hair was in desperate need of maintenance.

“You are right, Mal. That is exactly what I need.”

“Great. Shall I phone ahead and set up an appointment?”

“Yes, please do.”

“Is there anything else?”

“Yes actually, I need a lift ticket for tomorrow. Hell! Make it a season pass I plan on doing a lot of snowboarding.”

“Anything else that you require?”

“Please send a gift basket over to Anna Ivarrson.”

“The occasion?” inquired Mal.

“Just because I want to.” She was going to blow as much of this money as she could and most importantly she had found that she liked to spend money.

“And also, Mal please schedule me an appointment at Spa Fa tomorrow. This seaweed wrap sounds fascinating.”

“Anything else?” asked Mal obviously bored.

“Ah yes! The Colon irrigation treatment…” said Emma looking at Spa Fa’s brochure, “that is my gift to you. I want you to have some fun. That should be everything Mal.”  Emma said smirking returning the same snarky tone Mal had earlier. Mal rolled her eyes.

 “Now, I am going to go take a shower… ”            

“I thought you had already taken one” said Mal gesturing at the empty coffee mug on the floor.

“Ha Ha Ha! Very funny, Mal. A coffee shower doesn’t count, but seriously after I take a shower, I’ll head into town to Meela’s. That will be all.” Finished Emma. 

“Very well, if that is everything. I will leave you to your shower.” Said Mal. She left without as much as a smile.

Walking into the bathroom the first time Emma was paralyzed. The bathroom was decked out in cultured marble. The sheer size of the master bathroom was probably about the same size as her apartment back in Boston. There was a bathtub that looked more like a Jacuzzi rather than a conventional bathtub. The “tub” was complete with jets and fancy chrome nobs. Then there was the shower that resembled a majestic waterfall more than an actual shower. The water looked like it came from the ceiling to simulate rainfall.

“Oooh… that’s cool.” Emma said to no one.

 After much debating, Emma decided the shower looked a lot easier to operate. She would have to ask Mal how to use all the nobs on the Jacuzzi tub thing later. She noticed that the shower seemed to connect to Bluetooth. If you played music the shower would become like a Las Vegas water feature.

_“Hmm… well that is AWESOME, but I don’t think I want the Bellagio fountains in my nether regions, I just need a quick rinse that’s all” thought Emma._

Emma undressed and walked over to the clothes hamper by the door. Looking at the coffee drenched clothes Emma was ashamed of her first impression she had made on Mal. When trying to make a first impression it is usually best to be standing up, not falling on your ass.

She probably thinks I am the world’s biggest klutz.

 But to Emma’s defense that Maleficent was pretty sneaky. She had probably been a secret agent in another life, because Emma hadn’t even heard her approach at all. Stop. Wait. Since when did she care about what other people thought of her. Emma hopped into the shower it took a couple of minutes before Emma finally figured out how to turn the damn thing on. After much experimenting she found the right temperature and let the water rinse away the sticky coffee. She lathered her blonde tendrils with her shampoo and condition two in one combo.

_“Like seriously who on earth would buy two separate bottles when you could buy one that did the same job.”_

Emma was harshly jogged out of these thoughts as the said 2 in 1 combo shampoo conditioner got into her eyes.

"Fuck, DAMN. SHIT!" yelled Emma as her eyes clamped shut. It was too late. Her eyes were burning with a fury of a thousand suns.

 Placing her head under the stream of water she quickly rinsed her eyes. Deciding that It was finally safe to open her eyes, she decided to make it quick to avoid further “shampoo in the eye” incidents.  She should probably head over to Meela’s and let the professionals handle her hair since she clearly was lacking in said department.  She quickly rinsed off. Turning off the shower she stepped out of the marble shower and grabbed her towel from the rack.

She got dressed ensuring her scar on her chest was covered completely. As an extra safety precaution she grabbed a scarf to help cover her neck. It had been Emma phoned over to the front desk and assured them that she would need a ride into town. Having already ridden in the sleigh Emma opted for the electric taxi her was still damp from the shower. She didn’t want to get sick. Emma chuckled to herself.

Well…. she was already sick damn it.

Cancer.

Grade IV Astrocytoma to be precise.

Primary Grade IV Astrocytoma to be precise-r.

Anyhow, she didn’t want to get sicker than she already was.

* * *

 

The salon that Emma walked into was not what she had expected at all. Upon hearing that it was called Meela’s, she had automatically assumed that it was run by a girl of the likewise name. However, Emma was surprised to be greeted by an androgynous looking man.

“Hi there gorgeous! My name is Killian what can we do for you today?” said the tall brown haired man. He had a British accent that Emma decided she liked immensely. She smiled as she walked up to the reception area.

“Hi, my name is Emma Swan. I believe Mal called ahead and set up and appointment for me. I am staying at the Marchenbuch….” stated Emma.

“Oh yes! I see it here. Come on back Emma. Right this way, love.” Said Killian leading her to a chair. She sat down. He was about to cover with the cape but stopped.

“Now, we are going to have to take off that pashmina, love"   He said as he took of the scarf and hung it on the coat rack by the reception. Emma looked down self-conscious about her scar. Could he see it? Ugh. He strutted back over to her after hanging up her scarf. He didn’t seem notice anything as he tied on the cape.

“Pashmina? Is that what this is called? Ha! I thought it was just called a scarf….”said Emma lamely with a broad smile. 

“Why of course it’s called a pashmina! You silly girl…” said Killian flamboyantly.

“Now, Emma what are we doing with these luscious blonde tresses today?” said Killian as he toyed with her hair.

“Umm I really don’t know. I just need a good trim and color. My roots have been neglected I apologize in advance. Sorry it’s been a really long time since I have had my hair done.”

“Well that’s for damn sure!” he said laughing flashing his brilliant pearly whites with stunning smile. She immediately felt very relaxed as Killian quirked his lip evaluating what he had to work with exactly.

“Mmkay, I believe that is something that we can do for you. Just give me a moment to gather the supplies.”

"First things first let's comb out this hair, then we will apply the color okay?"

"Uh yeah, whatever you say. You are the expert here have your way with me!" said Emma playfully.

"Oh honey, that is a tempting offer. One that I would totally take you up on if I were straight."

Killian started brushing her tousled hair. It took a while because Emma's hair was quite long and thick. He started to mix the hair dye which created a pungent smell that caused her to scrunch her nose in disgust. One of the many reasons that she usually let her hair grow untamed.

"Love, you have a ton of hair! I might have to call in some reinforcements." he said with a wink

"I know.... Back in Boston the summers are so hot that I am always half tempted to chop it all off!"

"No love, you mustn't do that! It’s rare to find such luscious tresses! Especially now, since this color I am adding will accentuate the natural color you already have. It will make it pop!" Killian said making a popping sound for emphasis.

"Okay, I am trusting you Killian."

"So... You are from Boston? What brings you to Zermatt? “Asked Killian as he started to apply the color.

"This is a much needed vacation, it’s been a while since I pampered myself."

"So your idea of rest and relaxation is to come to this god forsaken winter wonderland? Well.... I would have chosen somewhere more tropical myself." Pouted Killian

"What can I say? I love snow.  I actually a snowboard and heard about this place from a friend. “Said Emma shrugging her shoulders.

 _"I actually stalk this professional snowboarder in twitter, she's not really a friend per say"_ Thought Emma.

"Well, you heard right, love. Zermatt is indeed the place for winter sports." he said as he finished putting the foils in her hair. Once Killian was all done applying the color he put a cap over her hair to ensure maximum affect.

"We are going to have you process for...." Killian said looking at his watch, "45 minutes. We want to make sure that we got the coverage we want."

“Okay, sounds good.” Said Emma she checked her Twitter but was disappointed to not find any recent tweets from Elsa.

 _“She must be busy”_ Thought Emma

"What did you do back in Boston, love?" asked Killian as he checked his foil work. Emma looked around nervously not sure how to respond. She put her phone back into her pocket ashamed of neglecting Killian for as long as she had. What should I tell him? Should I tell him the truth or not? Feeling uncomfortable Emma decided to deflect the question by asking one of her own.

"How long have you been running this place?" said Emma determined to change the subject? She didn’t really want to lie but she didn’t want to tell the whole truth either. Killian was caught off guard by the sudden question but complied and answered the question. Emma cheered inwardly she had successfully tip toed around that sensitive subject.

"About 5 years now, I opened this Salon after I left the Navy. My boyfriend August actually helped me with all the woodwork. He's the local carpenter here in Zermatt."

"Wow that's impressive, he must be really talented! “Exclaimed Emma admiring the woodwork around the salon.

“What kind of wood is it? It’s gorgeous!” said Emma running her hand along the surface.

“Ebony, it cost me a pretty penny, but aesthetically it makes all the difference. Don’t you think? Well I can’t really complain since I got a massive discount from August” said Killian sheepishly.

“Yes, most definitely! I sure bet it helps having a carpenter around,” stated Emma.

“It does, love” smiled Killian broadly, “It can come quite in handy.”

“Is that how you guys met then? When he did all this?” gestured Emma at the exquisite woodwork, “Wow….falling in love with your contractor, how romantic.” sighed Emma dramatically.

"Yes, love. He is very talented with his hands generally speaking. Especially, when it comes to wood if you know what I mean." said Killian with a playful smirk. While turning red Emma guffawed loudly. Killian laughed at her reaction.

"Enough about me, love,” said Hook flipping his hair out of his face, “Let’s talk about you, again.” Emma cringed, hopefully he wouldn’t probe any further into her past. He peeked in at the foils, decided that she need to process for a little bit longer.

“So…Emma do you have any plans later tonight?” Relieved at the question Emma answered him honestly.

“I believe my night is free. All I was just going to do tonight was do some shopping, you know. Perhaps get a bite to eat at the little café down the road. Why do you ask?”

“August and I are putting on a show tonight at the Jolly Roger, it’s a bar on Main Street. You should totally come, love! It’s going to be spectacular!”

“What kind of show are we talking about? Will it include these talented hands and wood you have been going on about? Is this some type of “Thunder from Down Under” type of show?” asked Emma hesitantly not sure whether she wanted to go or not.

“We aren’t strippers Emma! I would never do that!” gasped Killian, “Well…. not in public anyways.” Grinned Killian devilishly.

“Just come Emma! It will be loads of fun. That way you can meet August! I’m sure he’d love to meet you.” Said Killian kindly.

Before she could respond Killian declared her hair to be done processing. They rinsed her hair thoroughly. Emma almost fell asleep as Killian rubbed in the shampoo and conditioner. It felt so good to have someone play with her hair. Emma now understood why people spent so much time at the Salon. This was the life.

Killian dabbed her dry with a fluffy white towel and had her sit back in the chair. He started snipping away with his shears. Emma saw the amount of hair fall to the ground and became worried.

 _“I just told him a trim not a whole new hairdo!”_ Thought Emma.

 Once he was finished cutting he blow dried her hair. He then applied some texturizing spritzer and styled her fair with the flat iron. Finally finished, he spun Emma around in the chair and took the cape with a flourish that reminded Emma of bullfighters in Spain.

“What do you think Emma?” She eyed herself in the mirror; amazed by how much a few inches off really made a difference.

“Wow Killian, I almost didn’t recognize myself, I am beyond happy with the result. You definitely work wonders. I didn’t think my hair could ever look this great.” Said Emma as she whipped her hair back and forth loving the texture he had added.

“I put in some texture with my shears so that it will feel lighter. Does it feel lighter?”

“Yes, it does. The color is amazing, I absolutely love it! It appears that August is not the only one that is good with his hands,” Said Emma. Killian blushed at this, and thanked her for the compliment.

“How much do I owe you?” Said Emma pulling out her wallet from her purse. He told her the price and she handed him some of the paper money she had exchanged earlier. She handed him a wad of bills.

“Did I just give you a really outrageous tip?” asked Emma, “Sorry, I am still not used to this money yet.” Stated Emma flustered. He handed a couple bills back to her.

“There, that is reasonable, Emma. Will I see you tonight?” asked Killian with a boyish grin on his face.

“Sure, I will be there. You have convinced me. What time does the show start?”

“It starts at 10 o’clock!” said Killian absolutely beaming.

“Okay, I will come early so I can get a good seat.” Said Emma as she grabbed her pashmina from the coat rack.

“See you later, Emma!” waved Killian as she left Meela’s.

Later that night she approached the “Jolly Roger” as instructed by Killian. Emma had gone shopping at a few of the local shops around Zermatt. Instead of going all the way back to the hotel she had the shops send her purchases back to the hotel. The café on Main Street was delightful, she was shocked that they had grilled cheeses on the menu. They undoubtedly were her guilty pleasure food. Looking at her clock she noticed that it was about 9:30. Perfect, she was on time for once. She didn’t want to miss the show. Whatever it was. As she opened the door to the bar, Emma hoped it wasn’t too crowded. She wasn’t really a big fan of crowds.

To her delight the bar was not crowded, she easily found a seat towards the front she placed her jacket down to reserve her spot. She headed towards the bar to get herself a drink. As she approached the bar, Emma noticed an elderly lady speaking to a rather tall leggy brunette with red highlights. Emma observed the brunette, Emma thought that she was pretty. The brunette also obviously knew this fact about herself and took advantage of it. The way she dressed oozed confidence and charisma. She was wearing a black tank that perfectly accentuated all of her assets and left no room for the imagination.

 The brunette and elderly woman seemed to be having an exhilarating conversation Emma judged this by the amount of hand movements. The brunette noticed Emma walking over and shooed away the elderly woman. Emma caught the tail end of the conversation as she walked slowly towards the bar, afraid of being caught in the crossfire.

“Granny, I am working right now. I’ll talk with you about it later okay? Just text me. I got to get back to work.” The tall brunette then wiped the bar down as the older woman left. She looked up as Emma reached the bar.

“Hi, there! What can I get to you? Said the brunette with a wolfish grin.

“Can I get a rum and coke, please?” Said Emma as she glanced at the drink menu briefly, “Man, I sure hope you didn’t get in trouble…” Said Emma gesturing at the retreating older woman.

“Yeah, sure thing coming right up!” said the bartender whose name was Ruby apparently, well that’s what her name tag said anyway. Emma had always a sharp eye for small details like that.

“Oh yeah that’s Granny,” said Ruby brushing the hair out of her eyes, “She is the head chef over at Marchenbuch.”

“The Grand Marchenbuch? That’s where I am staying.” said Emma, it was really a small world here in Zermatt.

“Really?” exclaimed Ruby, “I also work at the Grand Marchenbuch, but on slow nights I tend to pick up a few shifts here at the Jolly Roger.” Said Ruby as she mixed Emma’s drink. 

“Oh I see, but why was she arguing with you, though?” asked Emma confused.

“Granny was just venting to me, she was kind of mad I didn’t take her call earlier. “said Ruby handing Emma her rum and coke, “She is pissed because Gordon Ramsey is coming next week.”

“Gordon Ramsey? “The” Gordon Ramsey? Why on earth would she be mad about that? I love watching his shows the food he creates always looks amazing!”

“It really isn’t because of him per say. She respects his talent and everything. It’s mainly the fact that Granny doesn’t like when people invade her space, _especially_ in the Kitchen” said Ruby rolling her eyes.

“Hi, my name is Ruby by the way.” She said emphasizing by pointing at her name tag, “Sorry to drop all my problems on your lap. I’m the bartender! You should be telling me your sorrows not the other way around.” said Ruby all while laughing with that smile again.

“Oh you are fine! My name is Emma, I am here on a vacation of sorts.” said Emma introducing herself to Ruby.

“Pleased to meet you, Emma! If you don’t mind me asking, how long are you visiting?” asked Ruby conversationally. Emma felt at ease around Ruby, like she could tell her anything. Well, not anything obviously, but she felt very comfortable around her.

 _“Today seems to be a day for making new friends”_ Emma made a mental note.

“No, I don’t mind. Umm… I am not really sure yet I am kind of going with the flow.” Said Emma answering honestly. Ruby nodded.

“Nice, how are you liking Zermatt so far, Emma?” asked Ruby as she dried some glasses.

“It’s really…breathtaking. I’ve never seen a prettier place.”

“Yeah, I’ve tried to move away before, but…” trailed off Ruby.

“Your Granny?” implied Emma.

“Yeah… but that’s not the only reason. Zermatt is just a part of me. I honestly would miss the Matterhorn. Plus, in the summer months the woods here can be really lovely. Being outside in nature is one of my favorite things.”

“Yeah I bet, I grew up in Boston. We have woods there, but nothing like this.”

“So what brings you in here tonight?” inquired Ruby. The questions Emma felt were being motivated by genuine interest rather than curiosity. So she opened up to Ruby.

“Well actually I just had my hair done at Meela’s,” said Emma playfully whipping her hair back and forth.

“Nice, it looks fab just so you know. Killian is the best! He’s the only one that I let touch these tresses!” Said Ruby as she winked at her. Emma felt as if she and Ruby were fast becoming friends.

“Killian, the owner invited me tonight. He said that he has a show here. Is he in a band or something?”

“Oh yeah, he sure does put on a show, “giggled Ruby, “You will see in few minutes, Emma. The _show_ is going to be starting soon you should probably go get a good seat.” Emma went back to her chair and sat down. Immediately as she sat down the background music turned off. The small stage came alive as a spotlight was turned on.

“Now, the moment you have all been waiting for….” Said an announcer.

“Introducing Meela and Tinkerbell! Please give our ladies a round of applause!” boomed the MC.

Emma’s jaw dropped as she saw two of the most beautiful women walk on stage. Wait. Were they women? A realization dawned on Emma as the pair strutted to center stage.

“A Drag Show? Wow, she certainly can apply eyeliner better than I do” Remarked Emma.

“Right?” said Ruby, “Well enjoy the show, it was nice meeting you, Emma. See you around!” Said Ruby as she bustled to take some more drink orders.

Emma whooped and hollered cheering on Meela and Tinkerbell as they began their show.


	8. wine, wine, and more whine

**A/n:** I know this chapter is extremely short, but it needed to be done. The next one will be longer I promise.

 

Chapter 8

* * *

 

**Regina POV (After the Spa Fa Encounter)**

 

Regina placed her glass of wine on the coffee table and began to pace back and forth. The recent events at the Spa had left her in tailspin. Emma had put her in her place, she knew that. It was highly unsettling to have a complete stranger have that much power over you.

“You know… you are going to burn a hole in the carpet if you keep doing that, you know that right?” smirked Kat. She sat on the couch observing Regina’s progressive pacing.

“Not helping Kat! That woman she did this…..” said Regina pausing for emphasis.

“Did what?” asked Kat slyly.

“She….” Said Regina lost for words.

“She basically called you out, made you feel vulnerable, and embarrassed you in front of the Spa Fa staff. “Said Kat knowingly.

“Well….yeah” admitted Regina in defeat. Kat smiled.

“A little scolding might be good for you, Regina” said Kat nonchalantly.

“I can’t believe this! You are on her side?! Really Kat?” roared Regina.

“Well, Regina to be honest you were a little rude.” Said Kat frankly. Regina’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

“Wait. Here me out me Regina.” Said Kat holding up her hands. Regina let out a derisive snort.

 “I am your best friend Regina, you know this. I have known you for years. I am not on her side per say…”

“Go on…” said Regina.

“But….Well…. you have a tendency to, how should I say it,” exasperated Kat.

“Tendency to what?”

“Well…when you are in a foul mood you tend to lash out at other people.”said Kat as a matter of fact.

“I do?”

“Yeah….Where do you think you got the nickname 'The Evil Queen'? ”

“Well, honestly dear I never cared about what others thought about me!”

“Tsk Regina…. that’s not as true and you know it!” Kat said disapprovingly.

“What do you mean Kat? I hardly know what you are insinuating!” exclaimed Regina.

“Well, you used to care a lot about what your mother used to think of you…”

“Kat…..”warned Regina, knowing where this conversation was going.

“And what she thought of Daniel….” Finished Kat. There it was. Daniel. Her husband. The subject she hated talking about, even with Kat.

 “We need to find out who this woman is.” Said Regina abruptly.

 “Why? Nice non sequitur by the way Regina” said Kat sipping from her glass of wine. She smiled, allowing the change of change of topic.

“ _Because….._ How do I know that she is not part of some consumer watch dog group or something? “

“Really, Regina?”

“Well….She keeps popping up everywhere I go. She must be from a competitive company. She must be in cahoots with someone.”

“Cahoots? Regina, dear you sound a little crazy….”Said Kat grabbing Regina’s glass of wine off the coffee table, “how many glasses of wine have you had?” asked Kat, she then drank the remainder of Regina’s glass.

“Three!” replied Henry from the opposite couch holding up three fingers.

“Damn Gina, this woman really has you rattled!” said Kat, “I have to admit that I am not accustomed to seeing you this raw and vulnerable, Regina. I like it”

“I don’t like it, not one bit!” said Regina pouting. She poured herself another glass of wine. She gulped down the majority of the glass in a matter of minutes. Kat and Henry shot amused looks at each other.

“Well, Regina I will look into it and see what I can find on this Emma if it will make you feel better.”

“It would.” Pouted Regina. Kat laughed at her adorably drunk friend.

“Okay, well let’s call it a night. Shall we? You need to get to bed. Hopefully, some sleep will let this whole Emma Swan thing blow over.” Reassured Kat.

“Yes, perhaps you are right Kat.” Said Regina calmly, “I am glad you came over it helped.” Acknowledged Regina.

“Yeah thanks, for coming over Aunt Kat to do damage control.” Said Henry looking up from his comic book, “Earlier, she was just pacing back and forth without speaking.”

“No worries Henry, I am actually kind of glad I witnessed this.” chuckled Kat.

“Oh shut up!” said Regina from the fireplace.

“Regina…dear maybe you shouldn’t” said Kat walking over to the fireplace. Kat grabbed the glass yet again and dumped the remaining wine down the sink.

“Fine, you win.” Smiled Regina as Kat hugged her goodbye.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning, okay? Regina, remember to hydrate, yeah?” remarked Kat.

“Okay, Kat. Goodnight.”said Regina chuckling lightly.

“I might not see you though, I am heading to the lifts first thing.” Said Henry hugging Kat.

“Okay, Bye love,” said Kat kissing Henry’s cheek, “Be safe out there tomorrow!”

“I will” said Henry as Kat left their Suite.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emma knew she should be sleeping, but once she was up, she was up. There was no way of avoiding it. Her phone rested on the nightstand it read 7:28.a. m.  Emma groaned loudly. The alarm on her phone was scheduled for seven thirty. Damn. Emma rolled in bed, it irritated her to no end when she woke up minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. She hated her body right now. Her internal clock had a weird sense of humor. Emma wasn’t amused.

“Life can be so unfair” groaned Emma, as the alarm clock finally blared.

The shrill beeps and tones rent the air, she slammed the snooze button. The amount of force she hit the clock with was extremely satisfying. She smirked into the pillows as the blissful silence washed over the room. Emma snuggled back in between the duvet covers undeterred. She had just about drifted off when yet again the alarm went off, repeating its earlier high pitched wail. Emma sprung out of bed like a kangaroo. Now, being wide awake Emma’s limbs were flailing as she unceremoniously fell onto the floor with a loud thud. 

"Oomph!" grunted Emma as she got off the floor. Grace was definitely not one of her strong points.

She sauntered over to the towering windows and slid back the curtains allowing the morning rays to illuminate the villa. She squinted out the window, pure white snow covered the Matterhorn. It seemed to stare down at her all imposing and challenging. The sun beat down mercilessly on making the snow appear to glisten before her like a mirage. The mountain was ever so subtly seducing her, her mouth watered as she thought of the fresh powder that awaited her.

Slowly making her way over to the kitchen, Emma made a fresh pot of coffee. She was still a little groggy from going out the night before. The drag show hadn’t ended until 2 in the morning. Although she told herself that she had plenty of fun, her body was telling her that the mild throbbing in her head probably meant that she had one too many drinks.

“It’s probably not the best idea to go snowboarding with a hangover but oh well…” said Emma aloud shaking her head with a knowing grimace of realization. Upon looking at her reflection, she noticed the face staring back at her from the shiny metallic fridge seemed to also reiterate the same story. She pulled out the creamer and half and half, indulging herself in the sweetness it provided. She never understood how people could drink their coffee black.

“Crazy people that’s who!” said Emma finishing her thought out loud.

She sighed, hopefully the caffeine would kick in soon and help wake her up. Besides if the coffee didn’t do the job she recalled seeing some pain meds in her bag from when she had unpacked everything yesterday. She grabbed a mug from the rack hanging above the stove and filled it with glorious fresh brewed coffee and creamer and half and half concoction. Needing a respite from her throbbing headache, she took some pain relievers. Sliding open the glass doors, Emma walked out onto the large patio with comfy chairs and took a seat waiting for the meds to kick in before she headed to the lifts.

"God, I could get used to this...."gasped Emma transfixed yet again by the majestic Matterhorn. She drank or rather gulped down the coffee. As the coffee slid down her throat she immediately felt better. The hot liquid was warming her insides. Contented, Emma took one last glance at the Matterhorn before heading back inside to get ready for the day not before she refilled her mug with more coffee.  

“I am so glad I went bought some new gear yesterday, “Emma said murmuring to herself. She inspected her old snowboarding clothes, noticing the mismatched and worn gear. She tossed the old gear aside and unwrapped the packages that she had sent back to the hotel yesterday. Clutching the new gear to her chest, Emma smiled at how everything actually fit.

Working on her second mug of the morning, she sipped her coffee slower than the first. Emma put on some music while she got dressed. With each piece of gear she put on her excitement was increased. As she slipped on her new snowboarding pants her excitement reached its peak.

Emma couldn't deny that she was very anxious, the caffeinated beverage seemed to have done its trick. Thank god for coffee. She looked at her phone and noticed a couple of unread text messages. Elated, she flicked to the top message.

* * *

 

**Ruby**

_Hey…. Emma did you make it home okaaay?_

* * *

 

 

Emma smiled remembering the friendly bartender she had met last night. Apparently Ruby had a couple of drinks last night as well. Last night had become a bit of a blur. The fragmented pieces of what she could remember of the night were replaying in her mind.  The drag show, ah the drag show… what a drag show it had been. She smiled at the memory, looking back down at her phone she looked at the other message that populated her phone.

 

* * *

 

**Killian (Meela)**

_Emma, love! Did you enjoy the show last night? ;)_

* * *

 

Emma distinctly remembered Meela strutting around the stage singing “I’m Every Woman” by Chaka Khan. Tinkerbell had joined midway through the act to the audiences delight. They were regular performers at the Jolly Rodger or so she had heard from Ruby. They sang a couple more numbers before joining Emma on the make shift dance floor. Ruby had even joined in the fun by coming and dancing with them for a few songs.

Fully dressed now, Emma checked herself out in the mirror striking a couple of goofy poses. She might have taken a selfie or two. Her lips were stuck in a wide grin.  She felt like a little kid on Christmas morning.

She made sure her phone was charged all the way so she could listen to music if she wanted. She ensured that her headphones were in her pocket. Check, they were there. Emma checked and rechecked everything ensuring she didn’t forget anything. Emma left once everything was accounted for. Grabbing her board she headed towards the ski lifts.

 Upon reaching the ski lift she realized to her surprise that she was not the first in line. Despite her valiant efforts, she had failed in her quest to be the first in line this morning. Emma scowled and headed towards the queue for the ski lift. In front of her there was a teenage boy waiting patiently tapping his foot to his music.

"'Well... Looks like someone is just as excited as me to be the first one on the mountain." said Emma sliding on her gloves. The boy turned around and pulled out his headphones.

“What was that?” said the boy grinning.

“I said… Looks like someone else is just as excited to be the first one on the mountain.”

"Yeah, this is the only reason I accompany my mom on her business trips," said the boy nonchalantly

"Do you usually go boarding alone, where is your Mom? How long have you been boarding?" asked Emma curiously.

_“He can't be much older than fourteen,” Emma thought._

"Not long...But uhh my mom doesn't usually like me talking to strangers ..."said the boy skeptically.

"Oh ... Sorry for all the questions. Forgive me, please excuse my blunt observations. I was just curious, but your mother is right though you definitely shouldn't talk to strangers! “Said Emma chuckling nervously. He stared at her like she was still crazy.

"Hi, my name is Emma by the way. I have been snowboarding for about five to six years. It's nice to meet someone who is just as excited about snowboarding! "Said Emma with a friendly smile introducing herself. She extended her hand awaiting a handshake. The boy glanced at her hand hesitantly then shook it deciding she was genuine and not a crazy person.

"My name is Henry. It's nice to meet you Emma. My mom is here for business I usually escape to the slopes when she is working. My mom usually comes along but she has been busy lately...” replied Henry shyly.

"Oh..."frowned Emma. She strangely felt very concerned for the boy.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself.” said Henry.

"So does your mom board too?” asked Emma.

"No, she is a skier.” said Henry disapprovingly, he then leaned closer and whispered to Emma, “She chose the dark side" Emma snorted appreciating the Star Wars reference.

"Nice reference, kid. Just because she is a skier does not mean she is evil! She can’t be all that bad." implored Emma. Their attention was diverted as a man joined them. The subject of Henry’s mom was dropped as the man took their attention.

"Hey there, it looks like we have a few anxious boarders!" said the bearded man.

"Yeah..." said both Emma and Henry then laughed.

"My name is Graham I am on the ski patrol.  Let's get this party started then shall we?" said Graham winking as he turned the key. The lift sputtered to life. A wide grin spread on Emma's face. The awakening of the ski lift made Emma’s anticipation grow exponentially.

"Nice accent, is it Australian?” asked Emma.

"You guessed right!” said Graham winking at her.

"Dude, you are sooooooo….. barking up the wrong tree." laughed Emma. He shrugged but winked again. Guys. When would they ever learn?

”A guy has got to try” he said smiling, “have a wonderful day, be safe!” he said as the lift unceremoniously whisked them away from the Australian lift operator.

They rode the lift in silence, both listening to their own music at first. Since they were both in the front if the line together resulted in them sharing the same chair. Emma had one headphone in and she left the other out unless Henry wanted to chit chat on the way up. She pulled up her face guard it was starting to get chilly. The mountain air was refreshing but was relentless as they kept their ascent.

"So... kid."

"I have a name you know. Call me Henry.” said Henry sarcastically.

"Right, of course you have a name. Call me Emma. So... Henry are you from Zermatt?"

"Nah I am from Boston."

"Oh really!? What a coincidence... I am from Boston as well." Emma mumbled under her breath

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing..." said Emma. They were passing over the terrain park, Emma pointed it out to Henry.

"Do you like doing the terrain parks at all?"

"Uh...."Henry hesitated, "well to be honest I am not all that good...."

"Yeah right?! I bet you would be a natural. Have you ever tried them before?"

"Well.... My mom-”

“Let me guess she won’t let you go anywhere near the terrain park...”

“Yeah...She says it an unnecessary risk...”said Henry gazing longingly at the terrain park.

"I can ways show you, If you'd like… “Offered Emma shrugging her shoulders. Henry's face lit up at this prospect. Emma smiled genuinely back at him.

"Really? You would do that?!" asked Henry his smile growing with every passing second. Realizing his over excitement Henry took a few deep breaths.

“That would be great…if it’s not too much trouble.” Said Henry coolly, trying to act nonchalant brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. Henry playing the part of cool teenager. Emma smirked as he continued to act cool avoiding Emma’s eyes. Despite Henry’s avoidance of eye contact Emma continued to look over at Henry she unavoidably felt a small tug at her heart. She was very protective of this boy. As the lift continued to carry them upwards they continued to chat.

 The conversation flowed easily and Emma felt immediately comfortable talking to Henry. As impossible as it seemed Emma had the unnerving feeling of déjà vu like she had known this boy her whole life. To be honest, it was a little unsettling that they were becoming fast friends but Emma didn’t object one bit.

"Yeah, kid...” she coughed “I mean Henry." Said Emma. To be able to connect with someone who wasn’t her doctor or that didn’t work at a hospital wasn’t something that happened often to her. At this thought Emma smiled to herself.

They finally reached the top of the lift, "Hey… Henry look we are almost to the top. We should probably get ready." said Emma as she let put her right foot forward preparing to disembark the lift. Henry followed in suit.

They disembarked without much difficulty. Pushing off with her left foot Emma made her way away from the lift to avoid collisions with the others.

“You ready? Henry?” asked Emma as she strapped her left foot into her board the sound of her bindings clicking into place. Checking and rechecking her bindings until she was comfortable with the fit she looked around for Henry but didn't see him. A bit dejected, she pushed off and let gravity do most of the work. Speed was one thing Emma Swan was not afraid of.

She wove in and out creating snake-like patterns in the snow. Her fresh marks meant that she was among the first to touch the powder, which thrilled her. In Emma’s opinion there was nothing better than fresh powder. Emma continued to cruise through the run with ease. She pushed play, and was instantly listening to the playlist she had created earlier that morning. The music was soothing and helped ease the ache of loneliness that crept up slowly. Although Emma loved snowboarding, the mind-numbing solace she felt affronted her. Despite the freedom Emma felt, she couldn't deny that it was better to board with someone. She surged on carving widely, loving the feel of her board tearing through the snow. She continued looking for Henry, perhaps she could catch up with him.

Much too her delight Emma found Henry waiting at the beginning of the terrain park hesitant to enter.

"Hey, Kid!” shouted Emma as she glided to a stop by Henry spraying fresh powder.  She received a stony glare from the teenager.

"My bad, Henry. Sorry...it's a bad habit." teased Emma shrugging her shoulders, "On another note, you totally left me!” she said accusingly at Henry.

"It's not my fault you are slow!" shot Henry sarcastically. He looked back at the terrain park a nervous look on his face.

"Okay low blow... I am not that old.” mumbled Emma punching Henry's shoulder playfully.

"So...I thought you were going to show me how to do this thing?" said Henry gesticulating towards the terrain park.

"I'll go first and then wait for you after the first jib okay?"

"Jib?"

"Jibs are any types of features that are built of other materials than just snow." said Emma as she pointed at the box in front of them," Like for example this first one here is a box. While that one down there is a rail." said Emma pointing out the rail a little ways down the park.

"Okay, I get it. I think...."said Henry excitedly.

"Remember to keep your knees bent and shoulders square, just ride it through don’t make any sudden movements." said Emma patting her knees, “If you put any weight on your edges at all you will most likely fall. Don't be scared. Just be confident and you'll do just fine!!" instructed Emma as she put her goggles back on.

"Wait, that's it?!" shouted Henry as he watched Emma push off heading towards the box.

"You'll do great kid! Don't overthink it kid!" shouted back Emma as she turned around just in time to hop on to the box and rode it smoothly landing with a flourish. She stopped and waited for Henry. He stood there still evidently terrified.

Henry pushed off and headed towards the first box. Emma’s breath caught as she watched him execute the maneuvers she had briefly mentioned before. She smiled as he landed expertly off the box and headed towards a similar box down the run avoiding the rail. Appearing more confident he nailed the second box and added a quick 180. Impressed Emma whooped as he came to a stop next her.

“That was your first time? Seriously?” asked Emma amazed.

“Yeah...”replied Henry.

“Well….shit! Pardon my language, but I fell on my ass the first time I tried to do that. I had a bruise for week! See Hendry? You have nothing to be afraid of. You are a natural!” said Emma patting him on the back she turned around ready to continue the run. If Emma would have looked behind her she would have seen the widest smile plastered on Henry’s face.

As the day progressed Emma and Henry went up and down the mountain many times. The sun was waning back towards the horizon before Emma and Henry decided to call it a day. Both were walking back towards the Marchenbach tired and sore from the day.

“It was nice boarding with you Henry, maybe I will see you around?” said Emma expectantly.

“Yeah, that would be nice. It was nice meeting you Emma.” He said as pushed the button to call the elevator.

Right at the same moment the elevator doors opened revealing Regina Mills. Emma looked her up and down immediately struck with how stunningly gorgeous the woman truly was. Regina’s eyes fell on Henry. Emma watched as her Regina’s lips formed into the most breathtaking smile. Was this the same woman she had encountered at the Spa Fa? Emma’s jaw was slack as she continued to stare at the mother-son duo entranced by how serene and calm Regina look despite the time of day.

Regina was wearing a black pencil skirt that accentuated her body in all the right places. Emma’s attention was immediately trained on the strained buttons of Regina’s white heavily starched oxford shirt. Emma could only imagine what lay underneath that shirt. She was jolted out of her reverie by someone calling her name.

“Ms. Swan is there something I can help you with?” asserted Regina in an icy tone. The smile replaced by a smirk that tugged at her glorious lips. Embarrassed about being caught by Regina, Emma decided to have some fun.

“Yes, actually. I was wondering who was stepping off the elevator, but then you opened your mouth.” Said Emma briskly, “Though. it is such a shame really…….” Trailed off Emma.

“Why is that?” asked Regina, her brown eyes staring intensely at Emma. Emma felt her stomach flip flop as she stared back at Regina.

 “It is such a pretty mouth.” Said Emma as she walked away before she could hear Regina’s response.


	10. Guess who's coming to dinner?

** Chapter 10 “Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner?” **

 

Regina’s jaw dropped as she watched Emma Swan walk away. Regina smiled briefly, amused and slightly shocked. She pressed a finger to her lips unwillingly feeling a reluctant smile on her lips. Not knowing why, the smile was there she immediately replaced the smile with a scowl.

 _“What the hell? Wait. She thinks I have a pretty mouth? Is she flirting with me?”_ Regina thought to herself.

Alarmed by this thought, Regina pursed her lips. Nobody ever got the best of her. Ever. She called the shots not the other way around. She didn’t like feeling out of control. Regina couldn’t ever remember being so pissed off or annoyed. Which was seeming to become a regular pattern of behavior with Emma Swan. She was irritated that Emma had caught her off guard. She narrowed her eyes at the retreating blonde. The look didn’t go unnoticed by Henry.

“Uh…did I miss something?” asked Henry raising an eyebrow. Clearly observing the daggers that were sent Emma’s direction. Regina shook her head trying to rid her thoughts of the illustrious blonde.

“Nothing of consequence.” said Regina, not really answering his question.

Had she missed something? That was the million-dollar question wasn’t it? Regina wondered if she had also missed something. Her last exchange with Emma hadn’t necessarily pleasant. Regina had deduced that Emma didn’t like her based on what had happened at Spa Fa, but this new development was vexing.  Was Emma was flirting with her? What the fuck? I thought she despised me.

“How do you know Emma, Mom?” asked Henry confused and determined.

“I think the better question Henry… “trailed off Regina, “is how do you know her? And why you are gallivanting around with her?”

“She snowboards too… She was just showing me some new moves and stuff.” Said Henry avoiding his mother’s gaze.

“What makes you think that I would approve of you spending time with complete strangers?”

“Well…it was safe. Emma was nice and…”

“And what?” snapped Regina.

“You didn’t answer my question, Mom” said Henry deflecting the topic.

“What question? I will be asking the questions here, Henry. Not you.” Said Regina flatly.

“How do you know Emma?” repeated Henry. Regina let out an exasperated sigh in defeat.

“I don’t. We met briefly in the Spa. That’s it. It’s nothing. Henry, come let’s get some dinner. Shall we?” Said Regina dismissively. Henry eyed her suspiciously but let the subject drop.

“Let me take my gear up to the room, and take a quick shower. I will meet you in the restaurant.” Said Henry.

“Okay, I will go grab a table. Don’t dawdle!” said Regina sternly as she pulled him into a hug. Regina felt at ease as she had her arms around her son. She didn’t get many “mom” moments like this anymore.

“Love you, now hurry,” said Regina kissing his forehead,

“Mom….” Whined Henry, “Stop that!” laughed Henry. He escaped to the elevator to avoid further displays of affection.

“What? Can’t I kiss my son? I did give birth to you after all you know!”

“I know, you never let me forget. Love you too, Mom.” said Henry smirking as the elevator doors closed.

 

* * *

 

 

** Emma POV **

Emma felt the daggers being thrown her way as she walked out of the Hotel Lobby. She was rounding the corner when she felt herself collide with something solid. That something solid turned out to be Anna and her sister Elsa.

Emma’s froze on the spot not sure how she should act in front of Elsa. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was still standing there looking down at Anna who was still on the ground.

“Oh my gosh, Anna I am so sorry I am such a klutz! Are you okay?” said Emma as she and Elsa each grabbed an arm to help Anna off of the ground.

“Oh Emma its completely alright!”

“No, really…” said Emma as she looked between the two sisters abashedly, “This is ridiculous I always seem to be running into you.”

“Literally.” Said Elsa jokingly.

“Elsa shut up, “said Anna punching Elsa’s shoulder. Emma eyes fell on the athletic blonde, she immediately nervous. She gulped trying to swallow the butterflies in her stomach.

 “Stop being so rude! Be nice. Honestly, it is a wonder I take you out in public.”

“As if. You were the one who kept me cooped up in that Villa.” Said Elsa poking her sister in the ribs. They exchanged sideways glances at each other. Emma couldn’t help but feel envious of the sisters and their relationship. She had grown up an orphan and didn’t really have anyone in her life that warranted the title of sister let alone a father or mother.

Emma just stood there quietly watching the exchange still not sure how she should react. She was in a state of shock and panic. Afraid that if she didn’t speak she would seem rude and if she did speak she would ultimately embarrass herself. She also didn’t just want to be another one of Elsa’s star struck fans that ogled and gushed all over her.

“Oh Emma. How rude of me. This is my sister, Elsa.” Said Anna gesturing to the blonde Olympic athlete next to her. Emma’s stomach was doing backflips as she met Elsa’s friendly gaze. She fought to remain calm as she saw Elsa smiling at her. Elsa extended her hand politely. Emma shook it firmly feeling the butterflies in her stomach multiply.

“Hey, I don’t think we have met. I am Elsa. It’s very nice to meet you Emma. My dear sister here has told me that you are here for the snow as well.” Elsa said smiling as she let go of Emma’s hand. Emma found Elsa to be more striking in person her campaign ads didn’t do her justice. Elsa’s smile was contagious as Emma felt her own lips forming into a smile. The initial reaction was over and Emma found that she was surprisingly relaxed.

“Yeah… I live to ride. Snowboarding changed my life. More like saved my life.  I heard that Zermatt has some fun runs as I am sure you know” Elsa nodded in agreement. Anna just shook her head.

“A girl after my own heart,” Elsa said with a wink, “Snowboarding has always been a big part of my life.” Said Elsa. Emma felt her face go red as Elsa continued to talk.

“Well obviously, Miss Gold Medal!” teased Anna as she stuck out her tongue at Elsa.

“You know…. I don’t really care about those. I just love doing what I love, that’s all. Am I right Emma?”

“Yes I totally agree. Doing something you love is the only way you should live. Hey by the way Anna, I can’t emphasize how sorry I am for bumping into you again.” Apologized Emma putting emphasis on the again.

“Emma. It’s okay really. It’s not a big deal don’t stress about it. What are you doing right now?”

“Okay, are you sure you’re not injured? Umm… I just got back from the lifts.” Said Emma raising her board,

“I am positive, Emma. Nice board girl.” Said Anna looking closer at Emma’s board.

“Thanks, I just got it yesterday. I wanted to break it in a little bit, you know?”

“I agree, Emma. That’s a really nice board. Did you go to Gepettos here in Zermatt? His boards are legendary. You definitely have to break it in before you tackle any black diamond runs,”

“Yes, I did. His talent is superb; I almost feel ashamed for actually using it. The craftsmanship alone is beyond compare. A piece of art really...”

“Exactly. So how did your first run go?” asked Elsa pointing at her board.

“Yeah, how was it?” repeated Anna.

“It was fantastic really. Fresh snow is always good.” smiled Emma.

 “Right?” whined Elsa, “I have been dying to go, but this one,” Elsa pointed to her sister, “is determined to keep me all to herself. Hasn’t really let me out since we got here.” finished Elsa with a pout on her face.

“Well, with your touring schedule I hardly ever see you!” protested Anna folding her arms.

“I know,” said Elsa flatly shrugging her shoulders.

“Anyway, you girls,” said Anna drawing a circle around Emma and Elsa, “and your snowboards are so… boring,” shrugged out Anna.

“Hey, Emma do you want to come eat dinner with me and Elsa? We were heading to the bar when you bumped into us. Please join us.” Invited Anna. Emma looked at the sisters and noticed they were dressed up. She was a hot mess, and needed a quick shower.

“Oh…I am still kind of in all my gear…” trailed off Emma.

“And I am sure I smell foul. I was on the mountain all day.”

“We can wait. We aren’t in any rush.” Said Anna.

“And besides, I am sure you will be much better company than my sister and her fiancé.” Stated Elsa loudly, “Straight people….” Sighed Elsa, acting like she was whispering to Emma by making big show of putting one of her hands up to her face.

Emma chuckled.

“I heard that!” stated Anna punching Elsa’s shoulder. Emma found the sisterly banter entertaining,

“Are you sure you are fine waiting for me? I need to take a quick shower…”

“Yeah, I have been itching to see the “Presidential Villa”. This is just good excuse to see your place.” Said Anna raising her hands to make air quotes.

“Be warned she likes to snoop, Emma. She can’t seem to let things go. If I remember correctly, there was a certain incident that regarded her and certain ex of hers that was greedy conniving asshole.” Said Elsa

“Really? What happened?”

“Yeah it totally happened.” Said Elsa.

“Straight people…” sighed Emma shaking her head as Elsa burst out laughing.

“Oh my god it was that ONE time, Elsa! Emma don’t listen to her.” Emma laughed at the two sisters.

“Don’t worry Emma. We can have story time at dinner.” said Elsa tossing Emma a glance.

“Okay… cool. I promise to hurry; I can’t wait to hear that story.” said Emma grinning.

“No worries, Emma, Lead the way “Elsa said turning around playfully and linked their arms. Emma liked how down to earth Elsa was. She had feared the celebrity/pro athlete would be vain or fake, but Emma found that Elsa appeared to be the opposite, Elsa had surpassed her expectations by far.

Her, Elsa, and Anna were becoming fast friends. For the first time in her life she was happy to have friends. Ones that actually enjoyed her company; liked her for who she was. Emma despised people who in the past had only befriended her because they pitied her and her disease. She hadn’t been this relaxed around a group of friends in well ever.

 

* * *

 

** Regina POV **

Regina sat at the cozy booth she had found towards the back of the dining room. She eyed the menu as she waited for Henry. Tucked inside the menu was a flier announcing Chef Gordon Ramsey was going to be visiting the Grand Marchenbach. Regina’s interest piqued as she saw the high profile chef’s name. Upon further perusal she found out that he would only be here for the upcoming weekend. The flier suggested that if you wanted to be guaranteed a table; to make a reservation through the front desk.

Regina groaned at the thought of dealing with that incompetent woman at the front desk again. She waved down the waitress.

“Yes, how can I help you Mrs. Mills?” said the brunette. The name tag said Ruby. She had luxuriously long hair that fell to just below her chest. Her hair was accentuated with red highlights. Her eyes were unusually fierce, penetrating even. Regina dawned her most polite smile allowing it to reach her eyes.

 “Yeah, can I reserve a table for this weekend?” said Regina gesturing at the flier.

“Uhh…I am sorry but you are supposed to reserve through the front desk.” Said Ruby sheepishly.

“Please, can you just do me this one favor. The lady and I at the front desk don’t exactly get along.” Smiled Regina shyly. She was awarded with a wolfish grin from Ruby.

“Oh…uh Marian?’ alleged Ruby.

“Yeah… I suppose. Is that her name? I must have forgotten it.”

“Yeah…more like she forgot. She can be a bit of an airhead. Yeah, I will take care of it. I know one of the concierges.” said Ruby confidently.

“Thanks, Marian and I didn’t really see eye to eye when I checked in” Thanked Regina.

“Is there anything else? Can I get you anything?”

“No, I am just waiting for my son. He should be here any moment.”

“Just flag me down when you two are ready.”

“I will. “said Regina earnestly. At that moment Henry walked in waved at her. He made his away across to her.

“Are you feeling a bit more refreshed?” asked Regina taking a sip of her Chardonnay.

“Yes, quite well. My body was aching after the slopes today. I was a little frozen the hot water wamred me right up.” Smiled Henry as he picked up the Menu. He also noticed the flier and pointed at it excitedly.

“Is this true? “The” Gordon Ramsey is going to be here?” asked Henry exuberantly.

“It seems that way. I have already asked Ruby to book us a table for this weekend? Isn’t that right Ruby?” asked Regina as Ruby came up to their table yet again.

“That’s right! I just conformed it with Billy. He is one of the concierges here.” Stated Ruby.

“Awesome, I love watching his shows,” said Henry obviously thrilled at the news, “The only other person in this world that can match his temper is my sweet mum over here.” Said Henry as Regina gave him a stern but playful look.

“Henry! That is enough. Now, please tell Ruby what you want.” Urged Regina.

 

* * *

 

 

** Emma POV **

Emma entered the restaurant with Anna and Elsa they took a seat at the bar. Emma spotted Ruby who was helping another guest in the back. She held up a finger letting them know she would be there in a second. Emma liked the boutique yet chic restaurant. Ever since Ruby had told Emma that her Granny ran the place she had been meaning to stop by but had gotten busy.

“Hi, guys what can I get for you?” said Ruby to Emma. Emma caught Ruby side-eyeing Elsa.

“Beer for me,” said Emma raising her hand.

“Okay, any preference?” asked Ruby.

“Surprise me,” said Emma winking at Ruby playfully.

“And for you?” asked Ruby. Anna was still perusing the cocktail menu.

“Come back to me, I am still deciding.” Said Anna. Ruby turned to look at Elsa.

“And for you Miss Ivarrson?” said Ruby winking at Elsa. Emma felt the zing as Elsa blushed furiously and bumbled out her order.

“Can I get a fl-flam-flaming Dr. Pep-Pepper” stammered Elsa. Anna looked at her sister incredulously and smiled.

“Anything else?”

“Can we get some food menus? Other than that I think we are good for now, thanks Ruby.” Said Emma as Ruby’s hands moved at lightning speed making their drinks.  

“Order up!” said an unknown voice from the kitchen. Ruby disappeared into the back and reappeared with tray laden with delicious looking food. As the food passed by Emma couldn’t help the involuntary grumble her stomach made.

“Sure thing, Em,” said Ruby as she placed the menus on the bar, “Just holler when guys have decided. I have to go run this food out to another table. Excuse me.” said Ruby as she balanced the tray expertly. Emma’s gaze landed on a booth towards the back. Dark brown eyes locked onto hers as she continued to stare unable to take her eyes off the striking brunette, Emma smirked.

Regina’s eyes narrowed at Emma as Ruby delivered their food her eyes still focused on the blonde. Emma felt those butterflies in her stomach again as Regina’s eyebrows lifted a few millimeters. Unsure of what had caused the butterflies Emma gasped as she saw Regina throw back a smirk. Heat surged into Emma’s chest and traveled lower.

 She gulped and took a sip of her drink and noticed Regina did the same. Emma’s eye’s traveled to her lips. As Emma’s eyes locked back onto Regina’s brown ones she felt her heart race. Regina smirked knowingly, catching Emma in the act. She was determined to not look away, Emma was not the type of person to give up easily. The only sound Emma could hear was the pounding of heart in her ears. Elsa’s story went unheard as she continued to hold Regina’s gaze.

 Emma was forced to break eye contact as Ruby came back over and took their order. Emma finally shifted her gaze back to Anna and Elsa. They both gave her an odd look but didn’t inquire further. Emma was relieved. She wasn’t sure if she could continue the staring contest with Regina much longer. Happy to have an excuse to end the intense staring match. Emma wondered about the hint of animosity and attraction she had just felt towards this woman. It usually took Emma more than thirty minutes to piss someone off. For some reason whenever her and Regina were in close proximity they were explosive.  Elsa leaned over.

“Want to hear that story now? I gather you heard none of it when I told it the first time. Since you were making goo goo eyes at that brunette in the back,” stated Elsa waggling her eyebrows. Emma threw her and incredulous look.

“Hey guys I am going to go try and call Kristoff and get is ETA? I am starving. I’ll be right back,” Said Anna sliding off the barstool leaving them alone.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” said Emma acting dumb.

“As if, you were totally staring at that fine specimen over there, don’t play dumb with me, Emma. I am gay too, you know” Said Elsa with a knowing smile plastered on her face.

“I am Bi. Thank you very much.”

“Fine, you’re Bi, whatever…you may not be a lesbian, but you are a woman who likes other women. Correct?”

“Yes…I do tend to have a high proclivity towards females as of late. So what? It doesn’t mean that I was checking out Regina.” said Emma and then suddenly grabbing her mouth in shock. Elsa smiled. Her gentle smile never wavered.

“Ha! Got you! You totally were! Hmm…. Regina what a beautiful name.” Said Elsa finally turning around to get a better look at Regina.

“Oh my god!” said Elsa as she flipped back around in her seat.

“What?” asked Emma.

“That’s the woman who wanted to give her son snowboarding lessons. I refused, mainly due to the fact that I could tell she was trying to manipulate me. She offered me lots of money. Which I don’t really need of coarse.”

“Really? She asked for snowboarding lessons for Henry?” Emma asked softly.

“Henry? Is that her son’s name? Yeah… I refused to give him lessons then she got all bitchy and bent out of shape.” said Elsa,

“What a snob” scoffed Anna who sat back down in the barstool.

“Well I think it’s cute that she tried to do something nice for Henry.” Said Emma pointedly looking over her shoulder at Regina. “I met him earlier on the lifts today. He seems like an okay kid. A bit odd, but very nice despite being raised by the Evil Queen over there.” Said Emma throwing a thumb behind her shoulder.

“Evil Queen. Ha! That’s priceless.” Said Anna.

“If she hadn’t been so manipulative I might’ve said yes.” Stated Elsa, “Anna when is Kristoff getting here?”

“Probably not going to make it. He decided to take Sven on a walk.”

“Ah I see.” Said Elsa.

“You can’t go around appeasing every fan, Elsa!” Anna said sharply.

“My fans aren’t just invisible trolls or something, Anna. They are real people.” Said Elsa shortly. She brushed some hair out of her eyes.

“Trolls?” asked Emma curiously raising an eyebrow.

“That’s what she calls my fans, mainly my online fandom the ‘Frozen Queens.” said Elsa raising her hands to form quotation marks.

“They are trolls! You shouldn’t interact with them as much as you do. I’ve already told you your twitter is way too personal. You shouldn’t let them in. Do you have a Twitter Emma?” asked Anna turning towards Emma. Surprised, at Anna changing her tactics at the speed of light. She was not sure what to say or act. So Emma decided that she should just be honest. Honesty is the best policy, Right?  She shrugged.

“Doesn’t everybody?” Replied Emma. Elsa burst into a fit of giggles.

“Do you follow me?” asked Elsa on the edge of her seat now.

“Uh…. yes” admitted Emma shyly. Elsa gave her a high five. Emma gulped nervously.

“Ha! Boo yah Anna! See? What did I tell you? I have normal fans, not all of them are ‘crazy’. Now that I have proven my point, you have to be nice to all my fans or Emma is a troll.” Stated Elsa. They all stared at each other waiting.  They then burst into a raucous fit of laughter.

“Hey Emma what your handle? So I can start following you.” asked Elsa. Emma sputtered she had just taken a sip of her drink. She never in a million years would have believed that Elsa Ivarrson would follow her on Twitter.

Emma?” asked Elsa as she pulled out her phone.

“Uh… yeah it’s @Swan_Surviver1131” spat out Emma. Emma’s phone buzzed, she looked down and noticed the Twitter notification.

“+ @ElsaIvarrson followed you” Emma grinned at her phone.

“Thanks, Elsa”

“No problem, I only follow my super diehard fans.” Winked Elsa.

“Ugh. Stop it. Fine Elsa you win keep your Frozen Queens. “said Anna sarcastically. They all stopped laughing, then looked at each other again.

“Do you want to shut up about my fans, Anna? I am not a complete idiot, you know. I can protect myself if need be.”

“I know… I am your sister I just worry that’s all.” Said Anna sincerely.

The topic of conversation went back to more neutral waters as they finished eating their food. Ruby occasionally stopped by to check up on them. There was some more playful banter between Ruby and Elsa. The dining room eventually emptied, leaving only Emma, Elsa, Anna at the bar and Regina and Henry in their booth towards the back.

Was she tired? Absolutely, but Emma was in no hurry to rush dinner. She hadn’t been unable to take her eyes off Regina all night. She had stolen glances when Anna and Elsa weren’t looking. It was nice to have company for dinner. It was definitely a stark difference then what she was used to back in Boston. Emma’s eyes darted to back as she noticed Henry and Regina get up to leave.

“Hey, guys this has been really fun, but I think I am going to turn in for the night.” Exhaled Emma as she slid off her bar stool taking a big swig from her drink.

“Really?” whined Anna, “C’mon stay for dessert!”

“Nah, I have already stayed up longer than I was intending too. This really has been the most fun I’ve had in a long time. Thanks for letting me tag along.” replied Emma sincerely. She noted that Regina and Henry had just walked past the hostess station.

“Well, I can’t complain with that. Have a good night, Emma.” muttered Anna twisting back on her barstool to face the bar.

“Sure,” said Elsa suspiciously, “Exhausted. My ass. You are totally going to try and talk to Ms. Evil Queen who just left.” Scoffed Elsa as she winked at Emma. She was really shocked to find herself wanting to be around Regina instead, despite her fucking role model Elsa Ivarrson being right in front of her.

“Uh…Maybe I am” said Emma grinning sheepishly.

“Well what are you waiting for? Huh?” said Elsa throwing her thumb over her shoulder, “I’ll let it slide this time but I want to hear the juicy sordid details later.”

“On the slopes?” asked Emma hopefully. Elsa smiled.

“Yes, on the slopes. ten o’clock sound good to you?”

“Only on one condition.” Challenged Emma.

“What is that?” exhaled Elsa.

“I will only tell you all the sordid details only if I am allowed to bring Henry along.”

“Fine. You have your deal, but if he can’t keep up I am not going to hold his hand down the mountain.” Pointed Elsa

“No worries, he will keep up.” Said Emma brightly.

“Okay, okay…Now go”

Emma threw some money on the bar making sure to leave a generous tip for Ruby. She grabbed her coat and hurtled towards the exit. Scanning the lobby, Emma found the pair waiting for the elevator. This is it. Now or never. She strode up confidently not sure of what she was actually doing. Just knowing that she had to talk to Regina. Henry’s face brightened when he saw her approaching. Regina’s eyes landed on hers. Emma felt a jolt of electricity shoot down her spine straight towards her core. Emma stopped for a moment shaken by her reaction to Regina. Emma had never fainted before but now it felt like a real possibility. Jesus, what was happening to her?

“Emma!” waved Henry. Emma stopped in front of them.

“Hey, kid. I was wondering if I could talk to your Mom for a second.” Related Emma anxiously.

“You guys really do know each other?”

“We’ve met” responded both Emma and Regina as the same time. Emma smiled albeit a little shyly. Regina just arched her sculpted eyebrow. Immediately the feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. She closed her eyes trying to get her feelings back in control.

“Ms. Swan what is it that you needed to talk to me about?” asked Regina looking at Emma unsure of what her motive was. Emma opened her eyes and looked around.

“Where did Henry go?”

“He headed upstairs. Exhausted from snowboarding, no doubt. Are you feeling okay Miss Swan? Perhaps we should sit down.” urged Regina gently grabbing Emma’s hand. Regina slid her a look of concern as she led them to sofa in the now empty lobby.

“No it’s okay really I am fine.” Stammered Emma. Her eyes widened as she looked down and saw their hands still touching. Emma surprisingly felt warmth from Regina’s hands and gulped nervously. For a woman rumored to be ruthless and cold she was unexpectedly warm to the touch. Not at all what Emma had imagined. Not that she hadn’t thought about touching her.

“Great now I sound perverted” thought Emma to herself as she held Regina’s gaze.

At that same moment, Regina also looked down at their joined hands and immediately let go of Emma’s.  Emma missed the heat of Regina’s hands on hers and fought against grabbing Regina’s hand. Alarmed, Emma cleared her throat.

“I uh just wanted to uhhh ask you a question.” Paused Emma.

“A question?” asked Regina confused.

“Yeah… but I realized it’s probably stupid” back peddled Emma as Regina inched closer to her. Emma gulped loudly.

“Stupid? Well, dear I guess that would all depend on what your question is.” said Regina. Her sultry voice was intoxicating and left Emma breathless. Emma usually wasn’t one to get nervous easily but yet here she was. Her heart began to race and she could feel her palms begin to perspire. She ran her hand through her hair trying to exude the confidence she didn’t feel.

“I was just wanting to talk to you about Henry.”

“About Henry?”

“Yeah… we met today on the slopes. He is pretty talented for his age. Also, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I feel bad because we haven’t really been properly introduced.” Said Emma pointing her finger between herself and Regina.

“I do recall an incident at Spa Fa where you scolded me like a child.” Tsked Regina.

“Oh geez…You remember that?” Said Emma blushing furiously running a hand through her hair nervously.

“How could I forget it? You were jumping down my throat before I realized I had put my own foot in my mouth. To be frank I was just having a really bad day.”

“Look, can we just start over? To be fair I hadn’t met you before and wasn’t sure what to expect.” asked Emma offering her hand

“Expect? What did you expect?” asked Regina tiliting her head sideways just a little.

“I have seen your ad campaigns back in the States. They’re pretty intense Regina. I just wondered if the rumors were true.”

“What rumors?”

“That you are viscous, strong, bitchy, and an independent woman who is very successful as she is beautiful.” Said Emma. She hadn’t meant to add in that last little part about her being beautiful it had just slipped out. Regina was taken aback at first then smiled. Regina opened her mouth to respond but seemed to have difficulty in responding. She cleared her throat.

“Well… Miss Swan. You certainly know how to charm a woman. Now, what was that question you wanted to ask me earlier?” Regina’s sultry voice seemed to drop an octave lower. Which caused another jolt of electricity low in her stomach. Emma could feel the fleeting smile across her face.

“Well, Mrs. Mills I was wondering if I could take your son, Henry snowboarding? I had lots of fun riding with him on the slopes today. Plus, we were wanting him to come with us tomorrow.” Asked Emma politely. She plastered what she hoped looked like a friendly smile.

“Oh…We?” asked Regina hesitantly frowning for a split second. Emma wondered what question Regina thought she was going to ask.

“Uh…Elsa and I were planning on hitting the slopes in the morning. I was telling Elsa about Henry over dinner just now.” Explained Emma.

“And?”

“And we would like to have Henry come.” Said Emma hesitantly she shifted back and forth awaiting Regina’s answer. Regina’s lips tugged back to reveal pearly white teeth framed by luscious, at least Emma thought they looked luscious, crimson red lips but remained silent. Emma stood there unsure if she had done something wrong or if Regina had even heard her.

“Yes, that will be fine Miss Swan.”

“You can call me, Emma you know.”

“Fine, Em-ma I would be delighted to have Henry come with you? What time should he be ready?”

“Uh…Nine thirty sound good?” Replied Emma not sure if she was still looking at the same woman she met a few days ago at Spa Fa.

“Splendid.” Said Regina as she looked at her wristwatch, “well it’s been a long day, I better head up. It was nice to finally meet you, Emma”

“You too, Mrs. Mills”

“Em-ma, you can call me Regina.” Winked Regina as she walked away towards the elevator. Emma stood there dumbfounded as she watched Regina ascend. Emma sauntered off towards her Villa not able to stop the grin that was slowly growing bigger with each step she took. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/n: Sorry it's taken forever for me to update. My bad, life has been pretty busy for me lately. I moved in with my girlfriend, work two jobs and have school. :/ Le sigh... PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

 

**Regina**

Regina looked in the mirror at her disheveled appearance. _Jesus, I look awful_ she thought as she ran a hand through her tangled hair. Along with her hair, she also had dark circles under her eyes. Her morning had begun early due to her restless night. She hadn’t been able to get last night’s exchange with Emma out of her mind. No matter what she did she just couldn’t seem to fall asleep. Emma’s flirty smile flashed in her mind.

“Damn it.” She cursed, as she slammed her hand against the counter. _What’s the matter with me?_ She stared up at the ceiling frustrated with herself.

She kept replaying last night’s events in her head. The blonde seemed to have the ability to charm anyone and everyone according to the staff she had questioned. Everyone loved her. Despite her earlier determination to hate the woman, Regina had to admit that she found Emma attractive; there was no denying it, but she didn’t have to be happy about it.

She glanced up in the mirror evaluating her appearance. It had been a while since anyone had affected her this way, not since Daniel. She needed to get control of the situation; do some damage control. Regina smirked, as she washed her face. She would get the upper hand back. She applied her moisturizer and began to apply her make up slowly trying to regain her composure. Just as she was applying her lipstick she heard a knock knock at the door.  She looked briefly towards the door, and as if in slow motion she watched her usually controlled hand over shoot her lip.

“Shit!” cursed Regina as she looked at the offending smudge of lipstick. She tried her best to wipe away the lipstick and went to answer the door. Henry groaned as the knocking mercilessly continued.

“One moment!” she shouted towards the doors as she tied the silk robe around herself. The knocking stopped. Shit! Was it nine already? It was, as she looked at the clock above the door.

“Henry, you need to get up, Miss Swan is here.” Regina announced. She walked briskly towards the door, hearing groans of protest from Henry’s room but eventually she heard footfalls meaning that Henry was up and moving. She opened the door to a smiling blonde.

“Miss Swan.”

“I thought we had agreed that my name is Emma,” Emma ran a hand through her blonde hair. Regina’s hand twitched. “ _What in the actual hell. What’s wrong with me? Keep it in under control.”_ Thought Regina as she felt warmth spread through her body.

“Well Emma, I don’t recall finding you agreeable.” shot back Regina, lifting the edge of her lip ever so slightly. Emma’s hand made yet another pass through her blonde hair. _“God Damn she needs to stop doing that”_

“Woah there…” Said Emma raising her hands in defense, “I surrender, you can stop shooting.” Said Emma as she retreated a few steps. As she did so, Regina felt Emma’s gaze on her, noting the up and down of Emma gave her. The move didn’t go unnoticed by Regina. Emma’s mouth fell open a little as she perused Regina’s attire or rather lack of attire.

“Is there something you find amusing, Miss Swan?” smirked Regina as she placed her hand on her hip. She rested her eyes on Emma for a few long seconds awaiting her reply.

“Not amusing…” trailed off Emma leaving Regina in suspense. Regina’s heart beat faster as the blonde took a step forward not saying anything else.

“What then?” asked Regina hesitantly. Emma was too close for comfort, Emma looked down as if in contemplation. Moments passed and then a bit reluctantly Regina found herself staring back into

Emma’s beautiful green hazel eyes. Regina saw them grow a few shades darker as Emma continued to look at her. They stood in quiet standoff mode for a few seconds. Emma’s eyes flashed down to Regina’s lips. Regina gulped. Emma spoke first.

“Gorgeous. I find you gorgeous, that’s all…” said Emma softly as she slid one finger along Regina’s lower lip. Instantly, heat spread through Regina’s body at the contact; starting in her chest and moving decidedly lower, much lower.

“You missed some.” Emma whispered softly as she wiped the lipstick on her black shirt. A black shirt that seemed to hug her slight curves in all the right places. Regina shuddered. Okay, there was no

denying this attraction anymore. Regina couldn’t exactly remember why she had thought getting entangled with the blonde was a bad idea; but honestly didn’t seem to care right now. Regina felt her

will power slowly dissolving as she stared back at the blonde. She really was too close. It took longer for Regina to respond this time.

“Did I?”

 Emma nodded. Regina’s eyes briefly widened, her insides tinged with embarrassment. _“Act cool, act_ _cool, don’t panic”_ Regina repeatedly tried to tell herself as she outwardly tried to portray nonchalance.

“May I come in? or… shall I wait out here?” Emma asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

“Yes. Sorry, um… please come in. How rude of me, I don’t know what I was thinking. Henry is not quite ready yet so…” Regina said flustered. She gestured Emma in with a wave of her hand.

Regina turned to lead the way; placing her hand where Emma’s had only been moments before. She was startled to realize she missed Emma’s touch already. Her nerves were in overdrive which was unacceptable. Regina had worked countless years to keep her emotions in check, but to her avail she found they were out of control where Emma was concerned. Regina hated not being in control. She was always in control, always.

* * *

 

**Emma**

 

“Where can I put my gear?” Emma asked as she followed Regina.

“Just over there by the door will be fine.” Pointed Regina. Emma’s body was still thrumming with the flirtatious exchange by the door. Emma felt like Regina was ignoring her after the lipstick fiasco. The

unspoken tension between them was palpable. Emma smiled and dropped her gear by the end table instead.

“Uh... is this okay?” Emma asked with a smile. Emma could see Regina warring internally about whether or not to relocate Emma’s gear, but eventually Regina’ s face became stony and cool; she pursed her lips remaining silent. Wow… pushing this woman’s buttons was fun. Emma grinned.

After long moments, Regina finally answered, “It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? Because your face says another story, Regina.”

“It’s _quite_ fine, Em-ma. Can I get you some coffee or tea? “Regina said sharply, a fake smile planted on her lips. Emma plopped down on the couch. It was surprisingly comfortable despite the cold

monochromatic look of the suite. Emma had expected it be stiff and unwelcoming, she was quite happy to find that it was the opposite.

“Miss Swan?” Regina asked again. Crap, had she spaced out? She had. The stern look on Regina’s face said it all. She was tapping her foot against the hardwood floor. Emma’s lips parted as she took in the visual. Regina barefoot was kind of sexy for some reason. The legs peeking out from under the silky robe looked smooth and toned. Emma’s mouth was dry. _God, this woman is stunning_. Emma had a flash of her own hands running their length. She shook her head to rid herself of the daydream.

“Again? With the Miss Swan thing? I thought we were making so much progress earlier…” winked Emma recovering from her perusal of Regina’s bare legs.

“You thought wrong, Miss Swan.” Quipped back Regina, but this time Emma saw a smile grow on Regina’s lips before she turned to grab Emma’s coffee. Ha! She could flirt, Emma grinned stupidly as she settled further into the couch.

Henry appeared in the hall, dragging his gear behind him. Emma jumped up and helped him place his gear by hers.

“Got it?” asked Emma.

“Yeah, thanks Emma” said Henry. Emma rustled his hair. Regina returned to the living room carrying two mugs of coffee.

“Oh… looks like Henry is ready” said Regina nonplussed. She placed the two cups on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Emma watched as Regina’s smile slid off her face. Emma sensed a hint of disappointment or perhaps it was disapproval. Dejection...maybe? Was she Dejected? Did Regina want to spend more time with her? Emma’s heart rate skyrocketed without her consent at this thought.  “Mom, did you want to come with us?” said Henry hopefully.

“I’d love to, but I can’t. No, not today…” sighed Regina, “I have a meeting with Mr. Gold…”

“Oh…” said Henry dejectedly. Regina’s mood seemed to

“It’s okay, Henry. We will have her go with us next time. Besides, I doubt your mom could keep up with us.” Winked Emma. Regina’s eyes brightened with the challenge.

“I’ll have you know, I have skied since a young age; The Mills family have all been very accomplished skiers, Miss Swan” Smirked Regina. Emma smiled.

“Well…you’ll just have to show me sometime.” Said Emma.

“Is that a proposition?” asked Regina. Emma paused a few moments contemplating her answer; reaching a decision, a smile formed on Emma’s lips.

“Yes, it is.”

“When and where, Miss Swan?”

“How about tomorrow?” inquired Emma. Her phone buzzed, Emma looked down at her phone. The text was from Elsa. _“Emma! where you guys at?” – Elsa_

Emma looked back up at Regina. She was immediately regretting making any plans today, if she had her way, she would stay here and continue this banter with the illustrious Regina Mills, but she had

made a promise to Henry and she always kept her promises.

“Can I take a rain check on the coffee? Elsa is not a patient person by any means.” Said Emma pointing at the full mug which was steaming seductively. Regina seemed to mull over the offer. The suspense was killing her. Her and Henry grabbed their gear and headed towards the door.

“I suppose. Tomorrow before we go skiing should work.” stated Regina.

“Deal.” Said Emma beaming, “It’s a date then.”

Before Regina could respond her and Henry were out the door.

Just outside the lobby Henry turned to Emma, “Did you just ask my Mom out?”

“Yes. Yes, I did.”


	12. Chapter 12

 

Chapter 12

 

 A/N: Another update. Please Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Regina

 

Regina walked briskly to the conference room her heels clacked on the hardwood floor. She glanced at her wristwatch. She was fifteen minutes early, she always liked to be punctual. Nothing annoyed her more than people who were late. She opened the door to the conference room.

“Regina, how nice of you stop by.” Said an unusually bright cheery voice. Regina looked up finding Mr. Gold sitting smugly at the grand oak table.

“Really? I am fifteen minutes early,” Regina said in defeat. She groaned.

“You’re fifteen minutes late, dearie…” said Mr. Gold as he stood up and extended his arms in greeting.

“A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early.” Scoffed Regina. She unsnapped her black leather valise and pulled out a rather large file folder.

“Shall we get down to business then?” 

"How is your store doing, Regina?" asked Mr. Gold smugly. As if he didn't already know the purpose of this meeting, but little did he know that she had a card tucked under her sleeve. She would wait until the opportune moment arrived and then strike. She was all about the long game, and she couldn't wait to deliver the final blow.   
  
Regina bit her tongue to avoid an insult that was at the tip of her tongue. Regina had pride, but she wasn't stupid. She had been doing this delicate dance with Gold for most of her adult life.   
  
Regina wasn't one to grovel, particularly now that she had the evidence that she'd been waiting for a long time. She had played along with his games but was finally ready to put the nail in the coffin so to speak. Gold was a lecherous scoundrel who had past dealings with her family, practically tearing apart her family. There was no doubt in Regina’s mind that Gold was the lone perpetrator, the one responsible for Daniel's death. Flashes of Daniel and the “accident” invaded Regina's mind. Regina stiffened. He had forever ruined her possible happy ending.  
  
Gold broke the silence as he simply smiled and giggled like he could read her mind. Was she really that transparent? She'd have to work on that.   
  
"Hmm going that well, dearie?"   
  
Unwilling as Regina was, her hand was being forced by the other members of the board.  Mary Margaret had sold her soul to Gold a long time ago, she would never be out maneuvered again. She clenched her fist under the table. She would not let him toy with her.

 Regina’s head was so full of emotions she was surprised her head hadn’t exploded already. She considered herself a rock able to withstand enormous amounts of pressure without cracking, but the stress and anxiety of her job as the CEO, being a parent, and staying true to herself was starting to take its toll on her. Once this situation with Gold was over Regina could finally start to decompress her life and prioritize her wants and needs.  
  
"You are the man of information, no? why don't you tell me?" Inquired Regina raising her eyebrow. This retort earned a cocky grin from Gold.   
  
"Well...my sources tell me that you have over extended yourself, Regina. That you have bitten off more than you can chew" Said Gold.  
  
"I do tend to be very ambitious, when it comes to matters of business. You underestimate me, but I have everything under control.”

“Control? You don’t have any idea of what’s going on, Regina. You don’t even see what’s going on under your own nose. How about we make a deal instead?”

“A deal? How about we don’t and as a matter of fact…” Regina trailed off and paused, “I do know.”

“Know what?”

“I know that you have been undercutting my sales, Gold." said Regina pointedly as she tilted her head to the side. She paused for effect and then continued, "When I decide to start a new project or venture you always seem to release a similar product week's later if not at the same time. "  
  
"Thats absurd. I don't know what you mean by that, Gold's has never done such a thing! You set the bar too high Regina. Regal's tastes are too expensive and pretentious everyone knows that!" spat Gold defensively.   
  
"Oh, dear I think you know exactly what I am talking about." Said Regina as she pulled slivers of paper out of the folder.  
  
Gold's demeanor changed from smug to nervous as she set the papers down for further examination.   
  
"These are emails exchanged between your head of marketing and one of my former employees, a Milah, your ex wife I believe. Her role as chief financing officer gave her access to sensitive information. I plan on suing her on grounds of corporate sabotage and breach of multiple non-disclosure agreements." Regina said as She stood up, towering over Gold.   
  
"You wouldn't dare..."seethed Gold who was standing now.  
  
"I would, I'm not afraid of you, Gold. Never have been, never will be." said Regina determinedly.   
  
"but you have Henry to think about dearie. I wouldn't want him to end up in the crossfire" said Gold all to sweetly leaning forward on his hands. Feeling the rage boil over, Regina burst.  
  
"How dare you bring Henry into this!" shot Regina as she also leant forward invading his space, she would not be threatened.   
  
"You wouldn't want him to end up like dear old daddy wouldn't you?" said Gold as he smirked confidently.  
  
Crack.  
  
"What the fuck, Regina" said Gold as he fell back into his chair holding his nose, blood was trickling down onto his heavily starched shirt. Regina’s fist throbbed, she felt the blood pulsing through her veins. She looked down at her hand it was shaking due to the rush of adrenaline. She smiled devilishly as she opened and closed her hand.  
  
"This is not the move you should be making, Regina."  
  
"You're right, it isn't a move I should make now, it's a move I should've made a long time ago." said Regina as she walked out of the conference room.   
  
She felt victorious as she strode down the hallway not looking back despite Gold's efforts. A big weight fell off her shoulders. she indulged in the moment, relishing in the fact that she had knocked Gold down quite a few pegs. She wasn't sure what his role been but she would find out. Now that her company's future was secure Regina would do more digging into his allegations. Her heart stung as memories of Daniel flooded back.    
  
Even after crippling his corporate sabotage plot, Regina still had unfinished business with Gold, and it was personal very personal.   
  
She made her way back to her room, and slid into something more comfortable, sweats and a red tank top. Henry and Emma said they'd be back in the afternoon, so she decided she would do something for herself. She always liked to indulge in a good book, but rarely had the time to. The mere thought of delving into a world that wasn't her own was pleasurable to think about.    
  
Regina decided to build a small fire and called room service to bring up some fresh Callier hot chocolate. She sank into the couch and grabbed the throw blanket from the back and settled in. At the airport, Regina had stopped at one of the bookstores and picked out a new novel. This was a habit of hers since she traveled frequently.  
  
She opened up the book, turning her fingers across the pages. The smell of a new book was always something Regina found pleasure in. It was definitely her inner intellectual she thought wantonly as she pondered on it. She put on her glasses and began to devour the book and before she knew it she was enveloped in the story that time seemed to stand still. 

* * *

  
  
Emma

  
  
Emma and Henry walked alongside Elsa as they headed back to the hotel. They looked disheveled from the long day of snowboarding. They walked back silently, the clunk of boots hitting pavement. When finally Elsa turned to Henry.  
  
"So Henry, what was your favorite part of the day?' Elsa said nonchalantly walking backwards facing Emma as if she did this every day. oh right. she did do this every day. The perks of being an Olympic athlete Emma supposed.  
  
Emma and Henry were huffing and puffing up the despite their best efforts of trying impress Elsa by acting tough. Elsa didn't seem to notice their apparent exhaustion. She seemed to have boundless energy and it was infectious.   
  
"Uh.. I really liked the terrain park." said Henry, obviously smitten.   
  
"Ha!" said Elsa punching his shoulder lightly. Henry blushed, "Typical. That's everyone's favorite."  
  
Emma smiled at the exchange, a few days ago she had been in Henry's position. She knew exactly how he was feeling in this moment, without meaning to Emma laughed.   
  
"What's so funny Emma?" asked Elsa. 

“Nothing, really...” Emma tried to brush off. Damn it she was already blushing.

“If it’s nothing then why are you blushing?” inquired Elsa her eyes sparkling with mischief. Elsa and Henry waited expectantly, they obviously weren’t going to let her drop it. She groaned.

“Fine, do you really want to know?”

“We do.” They both replied.

"Honestly?" Emma shot back.

"Honestly!" said both Henry and Elsa irritated, they were getting impatient. She should probably just spill, there was no saying no to these two.  
  
"I was just thinking..." said Emma.  
  
"Hmm..thinking is never a good thing," chided Elsa. Henry nodded in agreement.  
  
"After seeing Henry blush, I thought how I was in the exact same position a few days ago, when Anna introduced us." said Emma gesturing between herself and Elsa. Elsa grinned back. Henry gasped and started blushing.  
  
"I was not blushing, Emma" said Henry defensively.  
  
"Was too!" said Emma sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Awe, that's sweet of you two. I accept your adorations and compliments." she bowed goofily. Henry and Emma applauded and shared a blush.  
  
"So... do I live up to your expectations?" Elsa asked with a flourish of her hand and wicked grin on her face.  
  
"You surpass them by far, " exclaimed Emma.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't expect you to be so cool and laid back." chimed in Henry.  
  
"You two are too much, want to go grab a drink?"  
  
"I do!" answered Henry raising his hand.  
  
"As if." chimed Emma swatting his hand.

“We’re in Europe the drinking age isn’t twenty-one here.” Stated Henry.

“Yeah, but you are still not old enough, sport.” Emma said pointedly. She turned to Elsa who was awaiting an answer.  
  
"As much as I'd love too, I've got to get this underage guy back to his Mom." said Emma putting emphasis on underage.  
  
"Awe you party pooper or should I say babysitter?" teased Elsa.   
  
"Hey! I am not a babysitter." Whined Emma.   
  
"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Henry and Emma said at the same time. They both looked at another then laughed. Resulting in Elsa laughing as well. They finally reached the lobby after what seemed like forever. Emma and Henry headed towards the elevator while Elsa headed towards the bar.  
  
"Well I guess I will see you around, how long are you guys planning on staying?" asked Elsa curiously, shooting them both a smile.  
  
"I'm here for an extended holiday...” said Emma her face forming a grimace, “so whenever I decide to move on I guess…" Her expression went blank as she counted the days she had left. She shook it off and returned Elsa’s smile halfheartedly.

 If she wasn’t in such a down mood she would have made a joke about her heart transplant like she usually did, but they didn’t know about that either. As extroverted as Emma was she still liked to keep some things about herself a secret. Emma was shaken out of her thoughts as Henry responded to Elsa’s question.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure how long My Mom and I are staying, but hopefully for a while. I like hanging around you guys.” Said Henry. Elsa and Emma looked nonplussed as they let that statement marinate for a moment. Then they both broke into huge smiles as they gave him a hug.

“My mom is not always around because of her job, and its nice to have friends.”

“Oh Henry, I am sure your mom means to spend time with you, but sometimes being an adult is not as easy as it looks.” Urged Emma. Elsa nodded.

“At least you have parents. Mine died while I was young. I am sure she is trying her best Henry,” said Elsa sadly. Melancholy filled them as they departed. Since she had arrived at Marchenbach Emma hadn’t really thought of the reason of why she had come. She’d forgotten that her life had put on a deadline. Time was running out, she knew that. Her heart fell as her and Henry ascended in the elevator. They walked the short distance to the suite that Regina and Henry occupied.

Henry slid the keycard out his jacket, the lock turned green admitting them entrance. Henry dumped his gear by the front door shrugging off his boots and went to his room. Probably to go take a shower.

“Regina?” called out Emma. No response. Henry had closed his door. No need to bother Henry again, thought Emma. She would just let Regina know that they were back.

“Regina?” Emma called out again, no response. Emma walked down the hall apprehensively. She found Regina laying on the couch. Emma stopped in the hallway taking in the view, that was Regina Mills. She had apparently been reading a book, a lesbian romance novel from the looks of it. Emma felt a tinge of heat spread from her chest and lower as she watched the achingly gorgeous woman in her peaceful slumber, her chest rising up and down.

Oh my god what am I doing? If she wakes up right now I will look like a total creep thought Emma. She went beside the couch and leaned over the couch to wake Regina up. She lightly placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder and patted her softly.

“Regina…” said Emma. Still no response. Who was this woman sleeping beauty? Geesh.

“Regina…” Emma tried again a little louder. Wow this woman is a deep sleeper.

“Regina!” Said Emma raising her voice. Brown eyes met hers as Regina opened her eyes confused. Emma was transfixed as Regina bit her lower lip. Emma’s breath hitched. Responsively Emma eyes darted at the scar above the Regina’s upper lip.

“Miss Swan? what a…” said Regina softly choosing her words carefully. Her voice was deep and sultry it sent shivers down Emma’s spine she continued, “what a pleasant surprise.”

Emma gulped. She froze not knowing what to say. She racked her brain, all while was Regina below her gazing up at her expectantly. The pull was purely magnetic, Emma found it hard to resist. Emma knew that if she stayed where she was she wouldn’t be able to resist much longer.

“Ummm…surprise?” Emma said with a lopsided grin. She shrugged her shoulders in doing so a piece of Emma’s blond hair fell onto Regina’s face. Emma blushed. Her face was flaming hot and she hated it.

“Sorry about that.” Said Emma embarrassed as she reached down to remove the offending strands of hair. Her fingers brushed Regina’s cheek, her skin was like silk on her fingers. Her heart began to beat faster as Regina’s hand cupped her cheek, her thumb caressing Emma’s bottom lip.

“What are you doing?” whispered Emma.

“Something I’ve been wanting to do since I laid eyes on you, Emma” Regina’s husky voice resonated in Emma’s ears. She felt blood rushing to places that were awakening desires she hadn’t felt in long time. She was on a diving board waiting to dive in. Emma leaned in, watching Regina’s eyes darken as she did so.

They were mere inches apart now. Emma heart was beating so fast she felt as if her heart were going to burst out of her chest. Before Emma could say anything Regina pulled her down, Emma felt instant heat surge in between her legs. Her clit throbbed and pulsed intensely.

“Miss Swan… I suggest that you kiss me now.” Whispered Regina into Emma’s ear. That was the last straw. Emma moved the last few inches towards those lips when all of a sudden they heard shuffling of feet come from the kitchen. Regina eyes widened. She pushed Emma off of her, resulting in Emma landing on the ground with a thud.

“Hello, Henry,” said Regina letting out a long breath. She appeared very nonchalant despite what had just happened a few moments ago, but Emma could see her vein throbbing in her forehead excitedly. Emma tried to not laugh at the situation they found themselves in. She stayed quiet until Henry retreated back to his room. They both burst out laughing once they heard his door shut.

“Well…wasn’t that exhilarating? Asked Regina quirking an eyebrow. Those eyebrows were the bane of Emma’s existence right now.

“Yeah I feel like a teenager again,” chuckled Emma softly. Emma stood up, straightening her wrinkled clothes. Regina’s blanket had fallen off in the tussle, and it wasn’t till now that Emma caught sight of Regina’s attire.

“Sweatpants and red tank top? Looks cozy,” Emma said pointedly gesturing at Regina. The tank top hugged the brunette’s curves purposefully leaving nothing to the imagination. The cropped sweats showed off her slender feet and toes which were the same shade of red as the tank top she was wearing. She looked delectable. Regina sat up on the couch. Emma had the urge to touch her again but was unsure if that was appropriate.  

“Yeah, it was a long day, emphasis on long, I had business meeting with Mr. Gold earlier,” shrugged Regina as she ran a hand through her tousled hair.

“Gold? As in Gold’s Department stores?” deduced Emma.

“Yes, the swine. Anyway, after my meeting with Gold, I felt the need to decompress. How about you, Miss Swan? It looks like the mountain had its way with you,” observed Regina eyeing Emma, who was clad in her snowboard attire. Regina’s appraisal of her left Emma’s nerves in tatters. Emma was glad she wore a turtleneck today. It helped to cover up her scar from her heart transplant. It was an old scar but she still was self-conscious about it.

“I’m pretty positive that I came out on the winning end,” smiled Emma rubbed her neck nervously pulling the turtleneck up, satisfied that her shirt covered her scar she continued, “I think Henry had the most fun though…”

“He looked exhausted, thanks again for taking him, I know it meant a lot to him. I tried to talk to Elsa with no success.” Regina half smiled half-frowned.

“Well I don’t want to intrude any longer than I have,” said Emma. If she didn’t get out of here now she was bound to do something she might regret.

“About earlier…” said Emma trailing off.

“What about it?” smiled Regina demurely.

“I just wanted to let you know that we were back…I didn’t mean to…”

“Mean to what?” asked Regina smirking annoyingly. Man, she wasn’t going to make this easy on her was she? Emma let out sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

“I didn’t mean to kiss you.” exclaimed Emma, she finally let her eyes meet Regina’s again.

“Dear, we didn’t kiss. We _almost_ kissed there is a big difference, Miss Swan.”

“You know what I mean, Regina. Stop calling me Miss Swan its weird.”

“Fine, Em-ma we technically didn’t kiss,” Regina stated as she got off the couch and stood in front of Emma, “but it doesn’t change the fact that I still want to…” Regina bit her lower lip the visual shot an erotic tingle up Emma’s spine. Regina held her gaze as moved closer to Emma.

“Wh..What?” stuttered Emma she took a step back running into the counter, resulting in her sitting on said counter. She looked at Regina who was still advancing towards her. Emma gulped, Regina was in between her legs now. She was caught between a rock and a hard place, Emma felt like cornered prey as she glimpsed Regina’s brown eyes darken. Emma continued to stay silent as she noticed how the firelight danced on Regina’s face making her look ethereal; transcendent even.

“You heard me, Em-ma. I desperately need to be kissed, by you- right now.” Regina said as she leaned down. Regina paused. Their lips were hovering mere inches apart, Emma could feel Regina’s breath on her lips.  After what seemed like ages their lips finally connected. The kiss started slow and tenderly. Regina tasted like chocolate with a hint of cinnamon. Emma melted into the kiss as Regina licked her bottom lip. Emma opened her mouth slightly allowing Regina’s tongue to explore hers. Regina put her hands behind Emma’s neck pulling her closer. She played with hairs on the back of Emma’s neck causing a moan to escape from her lips.

Emma curved her arms around Regina’s waist and held her close. Emma’s hands found their way to Regina’s hips, Emma’s thumbs teased with the hem of Regina’s tank top. Regina’s breath caught when Emma made slow circles under her shirt. Regina bit down lightly on Emma’s earlobe and sucked.

“Miss Swan, I don’t think you realize how attracted to you I am.” Emma hitched in a breath as Regina licked her licked and sucked under her jaw.

“I think I have an idea…” said Emma smiling into the kiss. Emma’s hands trailed up Regina’s back and snapped Regina’s bra strap playfully.

“You tease,” said Regina huskily as she trailed kisses down Emma’s neck, Emma hummed softly. Regina’s deep voice shot through her. Emma grabbed Regina’s chin and brought her lips back up to hers, worried that Regina might discover her scar, Emma decided to distract her. Emma bit Regina’s lower lip and tugged resulting in a growl escaping from Regina. Distraction complete. Emma smiled triumphantly at herself. Emma pulled away letting Regina’s lower lip stretch until it became unbearable eliciting another groan from Regina.

“I’m a tease? I think you are the tease, Regina” said Emma softly as she let Regina’s lip go. She tucked a few strands of hair behind Regina’s ear. She stared into Regina’s eyes not ever wanting to look away. Emma felt this indescribable energy flow between the two of them. A pure magnetic force whenever they were near each other.

 Oddly, it felt familiar and not new. Emma had a strong sense of déjà vu. Her heart was still beating rapidly as they continued to stare at each other.  Emma took a few breaths to steady herself confused about what she was feeling. She blinked her eyes a few times.  

“Emma…” exhaled Regina. Emma noted how her lips stayed parted. Emma looked down at her glistening lips wanting so desperately to taste them again, Regina didn’t retreat nor advance she simply stood there motionless. Emma leaned in again, they were too close too not touch. Emma could feel Regina’s erratic breathing upon her lips.

“Stop- we need to stop. If you don’t stop I don’t think I’ll be able to-” pleaded Regina.

“able to what?’ asked Emma resting her forehead on Regina’s.

“I don’t think I will be able to control myself. I don’t usually kiss on the first date.”

“but… we haven’t gone on our first date yet” stated Emma twirling Regina’s hair.

“Exactly!”  Said Regina swatting away Emma’s hand. Regina paced back and forth clearly in thought.

“What’s wrong?” asked Emma hopping off the counter.

“This, between us” Said Regina gesturing at the space between them.

“I hardly know you Emma, but I feel as if I’ve known you for ages. This chemistry between us is- “

“Amazing? Intoxicating? Amazingly intoxicating?” interjected Emma with a wry smile.

“How about absolutely terrifying. I haven’t felt such a strong connection with anyone since my late husband. I’ve made it a mission in my life to remain emotionally detached from people, but this is-”

“throwing you off kilter?” suggested Emma.

“Yes, precisely.” Said Regina as she stopped pacing.

“Okay, let’s slow this all down okay?” Said Emma grasping Regina’s hands. Emma ignored the electric shock that went up her spine.

“Let’s take things slowly, we’ll go on our first date and then we’ll see how things go? Alright?”

“Alright. Sadly, I think it’s time for you to go before we…”

“Continue where we left off?” suggested Emma she shrugged her shoulders. Regina’s eyebrow raised shot up. Ah, there went that damn eyebrow again. That eyebrow was the source of much torment for Emma.

“Yes, I’m afraid so dear,” said Regina handing Emma her jacket. Regina smiled at Emma shyly.  

 Emma didn’t know what to say, so she simply nodded. She turned around but not before Regina kissed her on the cheek.

“Goodnight Miss Swan.” Said Regina.

“Night” Emma chimed as the door closed in front of her. On the walk back to her Villa Emma pondered about what had just happened.

The night’s events had definitely taken an interesting turn. As sweet as the night had been, Emma felt her mortality set in. She shuddered at the thought. Emma couldn’t think of a crueler joke. The fact she was dying or it could be the fact that she finally felt like she’d met someone worth living for.

She locked the Villa door behind her. She slumped against it. Despair filled and overwhelmed her as she fell to the ground.

“Why me?” whispered Emma to no one.

“Why me?....”

 


	13. Chapter 13: Sunflowers, Curry, and Apprehensions

Chapter 13

* * *

 

 

** Regina POV **

 

A glance at the clock in her makeshift office told Regina it was a quarter to eight. She shifted nervously on her stilettos as she checked her phone again. Emma’s last text message had been fifteen minutes ago stating she would pick her up soon for their date. Regina had questioned Emma about she had planned for the evening she was given vague response of “first date stuff”.  

Regina was a planner and didn’t do spontaneity well. In fact, she hated spontaneity. She had cut out any type of surprises and spontaneity out of her life purposefully. Her life was regimented, orderly, and controlled to the point that facilitated no room for error. She tried so hard to project this image of flawlessness and perfection she rarely let anyone get close to her.

“Where is this woman?” Regina said in huff. She anxiously peeked out the peephole on the door. Nothing. She hated to be kept waiting. She sat down unwillingly and crossed her legs. She was trying to avoid sitting because she didn’t want to wrinkle her skirt. Too late for that now. She breathed out a heavy sigh. She checked her phone again. Nothing. Should she text her? Was that too forward?

“God damn it Emma! Where the hell are you?” sighed out a frustrated Regina. She gave in, her legs shouting in protest, Regina sat down in the wingback accent chair by the door. Her legs thanked her gratefully as she sunk into the comfy chair.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Regina jumped out her chair. Her pulse raced as she fussed with her hair and make-up in the gilded mirror by the door. She studied her appearance before opening the door. She was dressed to the nines, Regina had pulled out all the stops, she grinned devilishly to herself.

 “Eat your heart out Emma Swan…” she said confidently to herself as she looked out the peephole.

She opened the door slowly to find Emma standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Regina looked down at the flowers and then darted back up to Emma’s eyes. Emma shrugged. Regina stared blankly not sure what she should do or say.

“Is it too much?” asked Emma tentatively as she bit her lower lip which didn’t go unnoticed by Regina.  Regina grinned.

“It’s wonderful, Emma. I adore flowers, but I am curious...” paused Regina, “How did you know that I specifically liked sunflowers?” asked Regina.

“Well, I was going to get roses, but after much consultation a little bird told me you preferred these instead.” Said Emma handing Regina the flowers. Regina was touched that Emma had taken time to find out her favorite flowers. She was impressed. She took the flowers from Emma.

“Was this little bird’s name Henry by chance?” asked Regina a brilliant smile plastered on her face. She held the flowers to her nose. The forgotten aroma of wild fields, sunshine, and long summers filled her senses.

“Maybe…. but I am not allowed to divulge my sources. Do you like them?”

“Well… Miss Swan it seems you have been well informed. Yes, I do. I adore them so much! Let me put these flowers in some water; then we can head out.” Regina said as she walked towards the kitchen in search of a vase. She looked behind her shoulder to find Emma checking her out. She smirked as she saw Emma blush, and just like that she was back in control of this date.

* * *

 

  **Emma POV**

Damn it! She had been caught staring. If the smirk on Regina’s face wasn’t enough the extra sashay in her hips as she strode into the kitchen was the nail in the coffin for Emma. Could she just die already? She brushed away the bead of sweat that formed just above her brow as she checked herself out in the mirror by the door. How did Regina look so flawless all the time? Seriously, it was kind of annoying how perfect she always looked. There was that one time where Emma had taken a girl out and had made it all the way through the date before she was told she had a piece of spinach in between her teeth. Emma shuddered.

Nope. Nuh uh! Never again, Emma told herself, would she be embarrassed in front of an attractive woman. Emma had shaved, plucked, and brushed her body in preparation for today. Many hours had been spent in her grand bathroom delousing herself. Mal had even purchased a special bath bomb to help soften her skin.

The past few weeks she had been neglecting her skincare opting to go snowboarding instead. The results weren’t pretty. Her skin had become dry and cracked due to her constantly being outside in mountain air. Emma had even bought herself a new outfit for the occasion there was no in hell she was fucking this date up. She was wearing a nice blue button up and dark slim fit jeans that showed off her fit figure nicely.  

 “Ready to go?” whispered a sultry voice from behind her.

Emma felt a tinge of heat spread throughout her body as the she felt the whisper tickle her ear softly.  Emma looked up to find Regina’s gaze upon her.

“Yeah, we better get going…” paused Emma, “we wouldn’t want to be late.” Said Emma clearing her throat. She put some distance between herself and Regina.

“Really? Should you be talking about punctuality Miss Swan? You kept me waiting…”

“I wasn’t late! Besides, I never gave you a specific time.”

“I know...” paused Regina.

“my _point_ exactly.” Said Regina exasperatedly emphasizing the word point.

“your point?” chuckled Emma.

“My point, Miss Swan, is that it irritates me. Being punctual is important to me,” she slung her purse over her shoulder and reached for the door handle. Emma was quick and pulled the door open and held it open for Regina.

“It seems chivalry isn’t dead.” Chuckled Regina.

“Hey, it may have been a long time since I’ve been on date, but it hasn’t been that long, Regina” exclaimed Emma as she followed Regina out the door.

“How long _has_ it been since you’ve been on a date, Emma? I’d very much like to know.” asked Regina as they walked side by side. Emma’s eyes were drawn to the scar above Regina’s lip. Emma tried to focus, but was having a hard time.

Wait. Regina had asked her a question? Right? Oh shit. Emma mentally replayed the last part of the conversation. Something about when her last date had been? Ha. What an interesting topic of conversation. Emma had a vested interest especially when it came to what Regina thought of her.

“It’s been a while,” responded Emma vaguely but honestly. Regina pushed the button to call the elevator. She turned to Emma as they waited.

“Oh really? a while? What? Like a couple weeks? I’m sure a woman with your talents doesn’t have to try hard.” Regina looked over at her expectantly. She stayed silent not exactly sure how to answer that question. Did Regina think she was a player? Ha. How comical. Emma was not sure what gave Regina this impression, but she wasn’t one to dismiss the idea.

“Months?” inquired Regina aghast. Her silence seemed to have added allotments of time to the answer. Emma’s eyes widened as she realized the affect she was having on Regina.

“Umm…it’s actually been about two months. I mean, I’ve had a few dates here or there, but nothing too serious though,” chuckled out Emma.

“Why? Are you worried that you have competition?” asked Emma as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Emma nudged Regina’s shoulder playfully.

“Absolutely not!” Regina shoved Emma away playfully, “I’m just curious that’s all.”

“Curious?” asked Emma as she followed Regina down the hall.

“I’m curious as to why no one has scooped you up.” Replied Regina. Emma lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Scoop? Am I ice cream now?” Asked Emma. Regina blushed a little.

“No, I just meant-” said Regina, but Emma interjected.

“Do you want to eat me up?” winked Emma.

“What? No, I was just-”

“Giving me a compliment? Thanks Regina I appreciate it, by the way I’d be Rocky Road.” Finished Emma. She felt as if she had just won a gold medal. Is this how Elsa felt every time she won a gold medal? If so, she would have to seriously consider participating in the Olympics. She’d consult with Elsa the next time they hit the slopes.

“Rocky Road?”

“Yeah, you know the ice cream. I’d like to be Rocky Road. What flavor of ice cream would you be?” asked Emma grinning. 

“Chocolate,” stated Regina.

“Chocolate?”

“Yeah, I’ve always liked chocolate ice cream. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, not at all. I would assume a fancy lady like yourself would have chosen Gelato or something.” Emma said.

“So… why are you single then? Surely, it’s not your poor taste in ice cream.” asked Regina, man she wouldn’t let that drop would she. Regina seemed to evaluating her; she narrowed her eyes at Emma.

“I just expected more…” said Regina.

“More what?”

“More… women in your life. You know- women that you-” Regina said trailing off. A slight blush creeping up her neck. The elevator finally arrived with dull beep. The doors opened revealing no one inside. Perfect! Emma wanted to continue this conversation and it would’ve been a lot harder with a crowd around. Nobody liked an audience especially when alone with a gorgeous woman like Regina.

“That I what?” asked Emma. The doors closed, securing the privacy and intimacy Emma had craved. Emma pushed the button for lobby. Emma knew full well what Regina was hinting at earlier, she just wanted Regina to say it out load. Regina’s face contorted into a look of indignation.

“Have sex with! Okay? Is that what you wanted me to say?” said Regina through gritted teeth. Emma grinned in triumph. She stepped back towards the other corner of the elevator as they continued their descent in silence.

Not much to Emma’s surprise, the small confined space forced Emma’s thoughts to wander back to their kiss from the other night. She felt her heart begin to race at the thought of Regina’s soft lips upon hers. She shifted her weight back and forth not sure how to stop herself from ravishing Regina here and now in this elevator.

Emma studied Regina. Her body language was hard to read. Emma had positioned herself away from Regina purposefully. Emma was worried and scared shitless. Regina had this kind of pure magnetism about her. She had a way of demanding attention, that aroused her. Emma knew she had seen a glimpse of vulnerability behind Regina’s eyes. It was that vulnerably that Emma wanted to explore more fully. So if she wanted to that she had to talk to her not touch her.

For the time being, Emma decided to gravitate away from any type of close contact with Regina. Whether they touched or not Emma wasn’t so sure she could control herself if they did. The small confined space of the elevator definitely wasn’t helping.

Emma grimaced as she felt the elevator lurch, the lights flickered, but the elevator continued Its descent. As if the very thought of being in an enclosed place with Regina had caused the elevator to malfunction.

Emma nervously looked at the illuminated numbers on the panel. Fear flooded her veins as she realized they were still eight or nine floors from the lobby. The seemingly innocuous event had broken the flirtatious energy between Regina and Emma as they both stared at the numbers until they reached the lobby. The cause and immediate effect seemed eerily spooky, and as much as she wanted to be stuck in an elevator with her sexy, sophisticated, and former boss, and now love interest, she didn’t.

“Am I stuck in a romantic comedy or something? What kind of fucking cliché…” Emma thought to herself. She chuckled at the thought. She had a terminal disease, but yet the thought of dying in an elevator accident actually scared her.

The bell chimed signaling their arrival relieved Emma took in a deep breath of air as the doors opened. 

“What are you chuckling at, dear?” inquired Regina as they stepped out. The use of the word “dear” only flushed out Emma’s fantasy further. She blushed as X-rated thoughts of Regina cornering her in the elevator they just exited flooded her mind. God, she had it bad for this woman. Never had the mere sight of woman aroused her so much.

The word “Dear” didn’t hold the same foreboding power when she had first met Regina. She used the word to control others, but with her it was a word of endearment. She never failed to remind others of her authority. The power and authority that Regina exuded on a daily basis was terrifying but at the same time very sexy.

“It was nothing, honestly.” Said Emma nonchalantly as they strode across the lobby.

“If it was nothing, then why are you grinning, dear?” inquired Regina as she kept pace with Emma.

“Back in the elevator, I couldn’t help but think about our kiss from the other night and-” Said Emma gesturing over her shoulder.

“And?”

“And…I was thinking about how you look very- “Emma paused purposely eyeing Regina up and down searching for the right word. Pretty? Hot? Sexy? Nah that wasn’t it. Gorgeous, yes that was it. They finally reached the street in front of the hotel; they walked towards the cab lane. Luckily no one else was in line.

“To be honest, I was thinking about how gorgeous you look tonight, Regina.” Finished Emma as she tucked some of Regina’s hair behind her ear.

The move seemed to have stunned Regina into silence. Regina’s eyes softened and grew dark with something Emma couldn’t identify. Emma waved her hand above her head. Never taking her eyes off of Regina’s. A cab pulled up to the curb; the brakes screeching as it slowed to a stop. 

“Our carriage awaits…” said Emma opening the door for Regina.

“You know, Miss Swan… chivalry certainly becomes you.” Said Regina as she slid into the cab effortlessly.

* * *

 

**Regina POV**

 

They arrived restaurant off the main thoroughfare. It was almost hidden, tucked away from the main road. She had never noticed it before. The sign above the restaurant read, Agrabah fine Indian cuisine. Regina could go far a spicy curry right about now. Pleased at the choice of restaurant she smiled to herself. The cab stopped at the curb. Emma hopped out of the cab and opened the door for her. She could really get used to this chivalry. Doors had been opened for her before, but Regina decided she liked it when Emma opened her door.

“I should’ve asked if you preferred Indian food before, but this has grown to become one of my favorite spots here in Zermatt.” asked Emma hesitantly. 

“It smells delicious,” said Regina taking a deep breath, “I’ve been to Zermatt plenty of times but have never been here.” Said Regina as her and Emma walked in to the restaurant. The inside of the restaurant didn’t disappoint. The staff was very warm and welcoming the whole ambiance of the restaurant exuded decadence with lovely silks and colors. Regina was impressed. Which didn’t happen often. She felt Emma’s eyes on her. Regina turned around.

“Why are you staring at me like that Miss Swan?” said Regina. Emma blushed at being caught.

“I can’t seem to help myself when I’m with you, I find you such a fascinating character therefore you can’t really blame me.” Said Emma with a wink.

Regina wondered if Emma’s obvious interest was because of how she looked or if it was something more. Regina pondered Emma’s motive for this date. Was Emma really attracted to her or her status as one of Boston’s elite?  Usually people were only interested in her because of her position of power or her family.

They were seated at a lovely table by the window overlooking the great peak. It was a very romantic spot that’s for sure. There was already wine chilling at their table when they arrived. Emma must have put a lot of planning into this date. Regina smiled to herself. Emma was looking at her inquisitively.

“Wine?” asked Emma raising one eyebrow suggestively. Regina nodded.

Emma poured herself and Regina a generous amount into two sparkling glasses. The decadence of the atmosphere was pleasing Regina. She felt as if she were in India with the smells, warm colors, and music that played softly in the background. She felt transported to a different time, a different place. A place devoid of any interruptions from the outside world. Regina smiled and took a long sip from her glass. She swirled the wine and sniffed its bouquet.     

“You know when I first met you, I thought you were a cold-hearted ego centric maniac.” Said Emma bluntly as she took a sip of her wine.

“You sure know how to compliment me, Miss Swan. You also forgot to mention the adjectives bitchy, uptight, unyielding and difficult.” Regina huffed out a chuckle as she counted them on her slender fingers.

“Well…I didn’t want to be rude, but yes you are very much all of those things.” Said Emma grinning as she picked up the menu. Regina took another sip of wine while she perused the menu.

“If we are speaking of first impressions, then I will gladly divulge my first impressions of you, Miss Swan.” Interjected Regina playfully her eyes flicked to Emma’s above the menu. Regina smirked. Emma visibly shuddered. Emma took another sip of wine. Regina grinned as she noticed her almost empty glass. Emma must be nervous. How cute.

“Wow this stuff is delicious.” Said Emma lifting up her glass and inspecting it as if she was a sommelier. Yup she is definitely nervous. What a dork.

“It’s a 2010 Saint Emilion,” said Regina taking another sip. She smacked her lips for emphasis. Emma’s eyes flicked to her lips. Regina grinned as she observed Emma’s reaction. She was definitely distracted. She coughed and shook her head.

“Regina are you a wine snob?” asked Emma as she put down her glass to better inspect the bottle.

“Well, I do own a luxurious department store, Emma. One that specializes in what did you call it? ‘snobbery’?” responded Regina as she quirked an eyebrow.

“Well…tell me then Regina. What were your first impressions of me?” asked Emma.

“Well for starters…. you are immature, rambunctious, reckless…” listed Regina.

“Ouch. I’m not sure if my ego can handle anymore abuse, “said Emma clutching her heart in fake protestation.

“I wasn’t finished, Miss Swan.” Said Regina

“Go on then…” said Emma rolling her beautiful eyes.

“Determined, charming, and mysterious.” Finished Regina. She took a long sip of wine, never once breaking contact with Emma.

“Mysterious? Me?” shrugged Emma with her shoulders.

“As personable and friendly you are with the staff, Emma, I find it interesting that I’ve never heard about you. We’re both from Boston and you’re vacationing here in Zermatt. What a coincidence. Both of us at a remote exclusive high-end resort. What is it that you do for work exactly?”

“I use to work in security,” replied Emma. Okay, so that wasn’t very clear. Regina felt as if Emma was eluding her question. Regina decided to probe further. She seemed to have erected barriers around her past. Regina was determined to tear down that barrier.

“So…did you own the company or?” questioned Regina. At that moment, their food arrived in which all conversation dropped temporarily. The clink of glasses and silverware were the only audible noise for a few minutes as Regina waited in suspense. Emma took her time respond, but finally put her silverware down and took another sip of the wine.

 “I recently came into a lot of money, an inheritance so to speak, I sold the company and decided to live my life for myself. You know?” said Emma. Regina felt as if Emma was omitting details. Regina was curious as to why she would do that. Intrigued, Regina was determined to find out more about Emma Swan of the not so well known “security” entrepreneur.

“Who does that?” asked Regina exasperated. Regina couldn’t imagine her life without Regal’s. She had worked so hard and built Regal’s from scratch. She was a self-made wealthy woman, not an elitist heiress with a trust fund. Well she did have a trust fund, but she refused to touch it.  She hadn’t used it to start Regal’s at all. She found pride in not using her family’s money to establish herself in her industry.

“Apparently, I do, “said Emma with a chuckle, “Back in Boston I spent way too much time not living life to my full potential. After recent events I decided to not hold myself back anymore. I decided to live the life I always wanted.”

“Hmm…” Regina said as she mulled over Emma’s response, “I don’t want to seem rude, but as a person that comes from a prestigious wealthy family, I feel as if I would have heard about your company, and by extension you.”

“It was a small company, nothing of consequence. What is this an interrogation? Am I being put on trial here, Regina? Are you the good cop or bad cop?” asked Emma with a sly grin. Regina felt herself heat up. God Damn that grin should be illegal.

“No, this is not an interrogation. I am merely trying to discern your character Miss Swan.” Said Regina.

“What have you learned so far?” Emma chuckled out.

“Nothing, really. It’s maddening!” said Regina exasperatedly. Emma smirked. Regina flashed back to their steamy kiss yet again. After Emma brought it up in the elevator she hadn’t been able to get it out of her head either. She let out a sigh and shook her head. 

“I have deduced that money isn’t a contributing factor with you. Which I find odd, because most people are motivated by acquiring money or protecting it. You seem to throw your money away frivolously, like you don’t have a care in a world!”

“Is that a bad way to live, Regina? I want to enjoy life, is that a crime? Life is a gift, why shouldn’t I live it to the fullest? Let me guess, you work 60 maybe 70-hour work weeks?” Regina sat up in her chair. How could she possibly know that?  They ate in silence for a while neither talking. Regina was lost in thought as she pondered on Emma’s response. She seemed defensive, which piqued Regina’s curiosity even more.

“You are truly elusive when it comes to details, Miss Swan.”

“Yet, I am able to pick out the details in your life, Regina.” Said Emma in a sultry voice. Regina raised her eyebrow.

“It’s not a secret that I work a lot. You merely made a logical deduction.” said Regina taking a generous sip of her wine. Emma fascinated and frustrated her at the same time. Regina wasn’t as adept in reading social situations, especially when it came to Emma. She couldn’t tell if she was being serious or flirting with her. 

“Exactly my point. Life is too short to be wasted on things like details, deadlines, and bottom lines.” Said Emma grinning wickedly.

“Details are what makes life luxurious. A cloth napkin for example, “Regina picked up her napkin for emphasis, “…or the thread count of your linen. I earn my living off details, Miss Swan.”

“When it comes down to it, Regina…” Emma paused and then picked up her napkin, “a cloth napkin is a napkin. A paper napkin is a napkin. They serve the same function, Regina” finished Emma as she threw the napkin back on to the table. She took a bite of her food. Regina watched as Emma sat there smug as a bug all cocky and confident that she had won the argument.

“Regina when was the last time you did anything for fun? C’mon, live a little!” Emma asked.

“I have a son, a company to manage! I can’t indulge in selfish pursuits.”

“A son who isn’t a child anymore. I am sure he can handle it if you did something once a week.”

“and the company?” inquired Regina.

“You are the boss.” Emma said simply, “I’m sure you could have one day off…” Regina mulled it over. She did have an excellent staff now that she had fired the spy. Perhaps she could take more time for herself.

“I’ll consider it.” Regina said. Emma beamed at her response.

* * *

 

**Emma POV**

 

“Thanks for dinner, Emma. It was lovely. It’s been so long since I’ve been out with anyone.” Said Regina as they reached her door. They had walked back to the hotel holding hands it was probably cliché but Emma loved the feel of Regina’s soft hands in hers. The rest of dinner had flowed nicely. Emma was stuffed, she wasn’t initially going to eat so much but the food was so delicious. She couldn’t help herself.

Regina fiddled with her keys in her purse consequently dropping Emma’s hand.  Emma immediately missed the contact. Regina seemed to be fiddling a bit longer than necessary. She smiled as she recognized the stall tactic that Regina was utilizing.

“I had a lot of fun too, Regina…” Said Emma as she stepped closer to Regina. She immediately saw Regina stiffen as she moved closer. A smile tugged at Emma’s lips. Regina turned to face her inevitably closing the distance between them. Emma could feel Regina’s breath on her skin. Warmth spread throughout her chest consequently sending tingles down her spine. They were so close now; there was no stopping what was about to happen.

Emma looked down at Regina’s lips then moved back up to Regina’s eyes.

“Regina, did I tell you that you look stunning tonight?” whispered Emma. Emma tilted her head ever so lightly.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice…” purred Regina. Regina’s voice was sultry and smooth like caramel. Emma felt a tingling low in her belly, the tension building until she started to feel pressure between her legs. It had been a long time since she had been intimate with anyone. Regina parted her lips ever so slightly, her lips were glistening in the low light; begging to be touched.

“All I want to do is kiss you right now.” Said Emma wantonly.

“Then do it Emma. Kiss me.” demanded Regina. She said her name very slowly which left Emma hanging on her every word. It was all the invitation Emma needed, she moved until their lips finally met, wine lingered on Regina’s succulent lips. She cupped Regina’s cheek and pulled her closer. Regina in turn, wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck.

The full body contact just about knocked Emma on her ass. Emma felt as if electricity was flowing through her veins. The more and more they kissed the more she felt the surges of lust racking her body. Her clit pulsed. Emma groaned. Alarm bells went off in her head. She was in a state of frenzy, not wanting to stop. She wanted Regina so bad. There was no doubt in her mind that Regina wanted her too.

She pushed Regina against the door brushing off the alarm bells in her head. Were they moving to fast? Probably, but Emma had never felt such a connection with someone. When she left Boston on this last hurrah trip to Zermatt she had promised that all she wanted to do was have a little fun before she died.

“I want you so bad, Regina.”

It’s not like she had all the time in the world to explore what she had with Regina. She should take whatever Regina was willing to offer her, right? No, she needed to stop she cared too much about Regina to ruin it by sleeping with her on their first date.

“I want you too, Emma…” rasped out Regina. Her breaths were shallow and deep.

As much as Emma wanted this to happen, one-night stands weren’t her thing. The alarm bells sounded again as Regina cupped Emma’s breast. Emma pulled away slowly trying regain some sense of control. She felt Regina whimper softly at the loss, but Emma was depleted of oxygen. She breathed in Regina’s essence it was a subtle mix of perfume and Regina’s shampoo which Emma found intoxicating. Both Regina and Emma were breathing heavily. The tension in the air was palpable. Her circuits were overloaded with all things Regina. Emma took a deep breath she needed to calm down or else she might regret what she did next.

“You are such a horrible kisser,” said Emma sarcastically. Regina pouted her lips.

“I am? If I’m such a horrible kisser dear, then why are you out of breath?” asked Regina quirking her eyebrow.

“I’m not sure that is a thing that I know right now…” huffed out Emma with a chuckle, “ but it probably has something to do with you, Regina…and _will you please_ quit it with that eyebrow thing? It drives me absolutely crazy.” pleaded Emma as she caressed Regina’s cheek.

“What eyebrow thing?” asked Regina playfully. Regina caressed the back of Emma’s neck.

“You raise them to new heights each time I see you,” Said Emma as she tried to recreate the effect.

Regina burst out laughing and Emma thought that it was most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  or heard. Regina looked so radiant and happy that Emma started laughing as well. She couldn’t help it. Laughter was one of those things in life that was just contagious. Soon they both were in engulfed in a fit of giggles. The door opened. Regina eyes went wide as she was still against the door as it opened.

“Oh fuck!” said Emma as they literally fell into the suite together. The floor was not forgiving as they landed with a loud thud. They both looked at each other and then up into Henry’s amused face. He quirked an eyebrow so reminiscent of his mother’s that Emma was momentarily shocked. They burst into laughter yet again as Henry walked silently away into his bedroom without a word but Emma caught the smile on his face as he walked away.

“Well I wasn’t expecting to be in this situation until at least our third or fourth date,” said Emma once they alone. She slowly extricated herself from Regina.

“Oh dear, Emma…” said Regina in low sultry voice, “whatever made you think you’d be the top in this situation?” said Regina. Emma’ s heart skipped a beat as a mental image of Regina topping her flooded her brain. Regina got up without a word leaving Emma on the floor.

“Come along, dear let’s have a nightcap first before you leave.” Said Regina as she strode into the kitchen. Emma followed her reluctantly into the kitchen her boots clunking along the floor.

“Is cider alright?” asked Regina as she pulled out two Strongbow hard cider’s, with one quick flick of wrist she popped them open. Emma found the move very hot, she tried to picture Regina as a bartender and began to feel her temperature begin to rise again. Emma took the glass and held up the bottle for closer inspection.

“Apple Cider? You seem to have a fascination apple, Regina. Why is that?” asked Emma as she swirled the cider in her bottle.

“My family owns multiple orchards and vineyards. It’s where I spent most of time as a child.” clarified Regina. There was a light in her eyes that Emma hadn’t seen there before, but just as soon as she had seen the light it disappeared just as quickly.

“Aha! I pegged you as a rural country club girl when we first met…” said Emma taking a big swig of the amber liquid.

“I am not a country club girl!” said Regina in mock indignation.

“Uh huh… keep telling yourself that.” Said Emma with a broad smile. The cider seemed to be doing the trick Emma felt more relaxed than she had before their dinner. Slowly but surely, they were easing out of their comfort zones.

“Okay my turn,” said Regina as she put her bottle down on the counter, “Let me guess you are a city girl, and your family instilled a good work ethic in you at an early age?” asked Regina determinedly.

* * *

 

**Regina POV**

 

Regina saw a pained look cross Emma’s face. She took a long swig from the bottle the liquid soothing her throat. After a few moments she finally cleared her throat and responded. She had struck a cord with Emma and Regina wasn’t sure what had happened in Emma’s past but seeing her reaction made her want to know to understand.

“Actually, Regina… I am kind of a nowhere girl. I’ve never met my parents. They abandoned me. I grew up in the foster care system. My work ethic, survival instinct, and self-preservation come from literally having no one to fucking teach me those ethics. It’s always been just been me.” said Emma.

Regina stared at Emma, her face which moments ago was full of happiness was now dark and distant. Regina got up and went to Emma whose face was expressionless.

“Sorry to get so serious, Regina. I didn’t mean to spoil the night,” without another word Emma got up and walked out of the kitchen.

“Emma! Wait!” said Regina. She got up from her stool and followed Emma who was pacing back and forth in the hallway. Emma was running her hands through her hair clearly distraught. She looked up as Regina stood in her path.

“Emma, I am sorry I didn’t mean to bring up your past…” Said Regina softly, “If I had known that it was a sensitive subject I wouldn’t have brought it up,” Said Regina grabbing Emma and embracing her. Emma melted into her embrace. Regina felt Emma nestle her head into the crook of her neck. They just fit together so perfectly Regina never wanted to let her go.

“Stay here tonight, I insist.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose-” mumbled Emma before Regina shushed her. Regina led Emma to the spare room. There was no doubt in Regina’s mind that Emma wasn’t in any state to be alone right now.

“There are some spare pajamas in the dresser….” Said Regina opening the drawer. She heard Emma’s footsteps before she felt her. She stood there as Emma wrapped her arms around and pulled her close.

“Stay with me Regina,” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear, “will you stay with me tonight?”

“Emma I-“

“Nothing sexual, I promise. Please, just stay with me until I fall asleep?” pleaded Emma again. She then grabbed a set of pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. Regina changed into a similar set while Emma was in the bathroom. Regina pulled back the covers and slid under the covers.

The bathroom door opened. Regina smiled as Emma made her way over to the bed. She looked fresh faced whereas moments before she had been flushed and devoid of any color.

“Come here…” whispered Regina softly extending her arms. Emma slid under the covers and melted into Regina’s arms.

Emma and Regina fit together so perfectly that it didn’t take long for Emma to fall asleep in Regina’s arms. Regina wasn’t quite sure when she had last felt so happy, it was actually kind of sad to be honest.

Despite the nights turn of events, Regina was starting to feel the walls she had created around her heart being torn down by Emma. She smiled, Emma’s determination to pursue her was a breath of fresh air. Something so unexpected but something she secretly had been desiring for a long time. As much as Regina liked to be the pursuer, she did revel in the excitement of being pursued. It was a dynamic she wasn’t used to in her personal life.

Emma was soon out like a light. Her gentle snoring was tame compared to the cacophony of thoughts ringing in Regina’s head. What happened in Emma’s past? Regina felt there was more there but yielded as soon as she had seen the affect it had on Emma. Who had hurt her so badly? Almost to the point that she didn’t trust anyone but herself. Where did her carefree outlook on life; her reckless abandon and sense of adventure radiate? Her intent to keep her past buried rubbed Regina in the wrong way.

What was she so afraid of? So many questions about the illustrious Emma Swan were left unanswered. Based on tonight’s events Regina felt as if she asked Emma she would just keep dodging her questions. It was time to call in some favors.

Never had a person captured Regina’s attention before. She confused and perplexed Regina to no end. Plus, she had built such a great rapport with Henry rather quickly in fact. It startled Regina because she knew Henry didn’t take to new people easily. Regina was cautious, she often researched all the possibilities before making a decision. What she felt for Emma was great in the moment but what about her future and Henry’s future? She wasn’t willing to lose everything again.

Putting herself at risk was one thing, but putting Henry at risk wasn’t an option for Regina. She had to be absolutely sure. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Sidney. He had never let her down before. She silenced her alarms and replaced the phone on the end table. Finally, at ease Regina felt her eyes get heavy, she took one last long look at Emma before she fell asleep.   


End file.
